Bleached Shinobi
by Story-lover1414
Summary: After the 4th war ended an immortal Naruto wanders the world watching as it changes when he stumbles across Karakura Town where he gets dragged into another adventure. Naru/harem and small Ichigo/harem. their will be character death and Review please
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Parings Naruto/harem with small Ichigo/harem**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**XChapter StartX**

"Karakura Town... this could be interesting" muttered a man that looked no older then 20 with waist length black hair with blonde highlights that had shoulder length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering his right eye entirely as he looked down and the small town in Japan. He wore a form fitting Black shirt with long open sleeves, black pants, and simple black running shoes. He also wore a necklace that had a deep green gem on it.

The man was carrying a small backpack which seemed to contain on a scroll of an unknown nature with small calligraphy and supplies at the side pocket. This man was Naruto Uzumaki, a wandering immortal sage that had been traveling the world for longer then he cared to remember. Naruto became immortal at the end of the 4th shinobi world war through a combination of means and knowing this began traveling throughout the world and witnessed the changes that took place over time.

Each century he found a new place to call home and used **Henge **(Transformation) to change his appearance to match other people so none would suspect much. He Spent much of his life keeping to himself not having it in him to watch someone grow old and die, so he simply made good friends that he stayed with till their ding dies.

Although oddly he saw their spirits when they left their bodies and when they did had been shocked to find Naruto could see and hear them so he would stay and chat with them before they simply didn't come back to chat, almost as if they had moved on. He accepted this as at times one did need to move on in life.

In his many years of travel Naruto's natural need to learn things continued as he had studied under many people in his life. He had met sages that oddly spoke of the true power of the spirit; they were ones who saw spirits like he did.

They spoke of those in black kimonos helping those gone to pass into the next life and find peace, naturally Naruto had discovered their words to be true as he found out that after many years the term shinigami came to any wearing the black robe and sword at their side, who helped wandering spirits but also strange creatures with horrible white masks.

A few of the creatures had seemed to be attracted to him for some strange reason but were easily dealt with when naruto utilized the Yin chakra which he discovered affected the white masked monsters. Naruto continued to do so for some time until he saw one of theses shinigami's wielding a daisho sword pair and drew their swords and change its shape by calling out a name, he never caught the name that was called but he looked at the person whose swords changed becoming a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges with long red tassels dangling from the end. After many years of meditation Naruto was able to develop a spirit sense and he could feel the connection from the shinigami to their blade. He found that both were apart of each other in synch and both offereing power to the other.

After seeing it Naruto decided to look into his own soul and see if he could find the blade within himself and to his own surprise he did. The Blade was peculiar as were the versatility of its ability which Naruto could only grin at everything he could do with it while fighting and later his grin turned into a broad smile when he discovered that he could use his chakra with the spirit blade and as such Naruto was always carrying it form that day 1200 years ago.

It was shortly after discovering his Spirit blade Naruto came across what looked like a war-zone, the ground was scorched and bodies were laying everywhere a good portion of them were burn to the point it was hard to confirm if they were human, he continued looking around when he sensed something over the nearby hill and ran to the top of it to see a shinigami fighting what looked like a human army but noticed that this particular shinigami was wearing something over what he saw all the other shinigami wore and reminded him of the Kage robes but what drew his attention was the spirit blade that the shinigami wielded, it was engulfed in flames and even at the distance Naruto was he could feel the heat coming from the blade and would have continued looking at the blazing inferno that engulfed the blade but was distracted when the flames around suddenly vanished leaving only the shinigami a little scorched blade, Naruto would have examined the blade further but was distracted when the shinigami said "Bankai! Zanka No Tachi (Long Sword Of The Remaining Flame).

Naruto stayed atop the hill and watched as the shinigami and human fought each other in what was quickly becoming apparent a death match, he only stayed to watch the fight was that every time that the shinigami cut something with his scorched blade a tremendous fire would flare up incinerating what was cut, Naruto watched in interest and as the lone shinigami was proving to be in Naruto's opinion Hell's Guardian in human form as the shinigami burned his way through those that stood in his way. Naruto watched as the miniature war continued on until there was only the shinigami and what Naruto believed to be the humans Leader were the only ones left with the shinigami was standing over the leader and was glaring at him and said somethings Naruto couldn't hear before turning around and walking away where Naruto just stood there for a few more seconds before he to turned and walked away and continued his wandering.

After many years his wandering and his spirit sense had led him to the small town of Karakura which for such a small town had quite a bit of spiritual energy, although quite a few had tried to hide themselves it seemed. Offering a mental shrug he went to find the local state agent and find himself a place to live, he found a nice apartment that was close to the local high school where he had just passed the enterance exam and would begin taking classes the next day.

One might ask where Naruto had the money to pay for things like this, which would be answered by him telling you that good memories make an excellent story as he had turned his life and all his many adventures into a series of books that had become famous where ever they were sold but no one truly knew what the author looked like as Naruto never let it be known, he had republished his godfathers work along with some of his own stories and **Henge **into the old pervert when he went to the publisher Naruto mainly did it to honor the perverts memory and for extra money cause even Naruto wouldn't deny how much money they made and would always shake his head whenever he saw someone reading the little orange book.

**XBreakX**

"Looks as though this could be an interesting place to live for a while" Naruto said to himself walking the streets at night like he had done so many times in other towns. Streets had a different feel to them at night, a tranquil feeling when no one was around; they allowed him to see how the town felt with no distractions.

When Naruto felt a pulse of energy with his spirit sense and sped off to find the source. Shortly after he was in front of a residential house where he saw a young petie looking woman leaning against a lamp post who had short dark hair and her shinigami clothes turned completely white.

The more interesting sight for Naruto was the teenager as he was now dressed in shinigami clothes holding a ridiculously large zanpakuto which he used to kill the nearby hollow (1)with ease.

"Well seems like things will get much more interesting around here and I have a feeling that the boy will be at the center of it" Naruto spoke softly to himself .

'**Yeah, you should be happy that it's not you this time though something tells me that what that boy's going to be a part of will be more dangerous then what you attracted'** said a deep masculine voice that only Naruto could hear.

Before Naruto could respond he sensed a presence a few feet behind him and turned to see a man with the green and white bucket hat looking directly at him for a few seconds before his eyes widened slightly when he realized that Naruto could see him "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise it appears that there was more then a single human that could see spirits I have a few questions I want to ask, you wouldn't mind following me after I finish with my original business would you" the stranger said.

Naruto looked at the man '_well Kuruma do you think we should go with this guy he could gives us the information that has been alluding me ever since I found out that I have the same type of energy that those shinigami seem to have'_ Naruto said to the giant multi tailed fox.

"**Might as well even if this guy did attack you he knows absolutely nothing about the abilities that you have so it would be suicide**" Kuruma replied.

Naruto looked at the strange man "Sure I'll answer your questions so long as you answer mine shinigami" Naruto said to the man having him gain a shocked expression.

"You even know I'm a shinigami I must say you definitely intrigue me, my name is Kisuke Urahara" Kisuke said slightly shocked that the human before him knew what he was.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and if you think of making a fishcake's comment or joke I'll show you just how much a maelstrom I actually am" Naruto said to Kisuke which made him chuckle and pulled out a fan and held it out in front of his mouth.

"I would never think of doing something like that Naruto-san, if you could just wait right here until I finish my original business with miss Kuchiki then we'll head somwhere where we can have a nice chat" Kisuke said before walking towards the small petite girl Naruto could now identify as Kuchiki, Naruto stood there and watched as Kisuke was having a conversation with the girl when he helped the girl up and started walking back towards Naruto"Now Naruto-san if you would please follow me we can 'kill two birds with one stone' or so they say" Kisuke said with a goofy grin on his face as Naruto walk in time with the small group where Rukia was looking at Naruto in curiosity and suspicion as he walked with the two of them.

Naruto walked along with Kiskue and Rukia and noticed that the girl had been staring at him since he started walking with them and became annoyed at her and without even turning to look at her "Is there something that you wish to say or ask me little shinigami" Naruto asked Rukia startling her.

"N-nothing really I was just curious as to why there was another Shinigami stationed here I was told that this was a solo assignment I wasn't told that I would have backup, and my name is Rukia Kubhiki not little shinigami" Rukia said proudly as even though in her powerless stateshe could feel his reiatsu although she couldn't measure how much he possed.

"I'm not a shinigami nor am I with Kisuke Urahara" Naruto said to Rukia again without turning to look at her as they continued to get closer to where ever Kisuke was leading them to.

"Well if your not a shinigami and you're not with that guy then who are you" Rukia said pointing to Urahara, even though she had her suspicions she wanted to hear it from the mysterious guy walking with them.

"It's simple I'm human" Naruto said simply before looking at Kisuke "So how much longer until we get to the place your leading us to Kisuke Urahara" inquired Naruto as he was getting bored and impatient.

"It's not that much farther Naruto-san" Kisuke said with that same goffy grin hidden behind his fan, he looked back at Rukia and chuckled at her gob smacked expression on her face from finding out that Naruto was human.

XBreakX

"This is… a candy store" said a slightly confused Naruto looking as the small shop getting the scent of sweet things in his nosie.

"why yes it is, I'm just a humble little shop keeper" Kisuke said with his goofy grin getting wider and on Naruto's nerve's while at the same time giving Kisuke a look that said 'Yeah right'.

"So what is the business that you need to finish with the little Shinigami before we can get to ours" Naruto said ignoring Rukia's outcry of calling her a little shinigami again.

"Getting her a Gigai that'll allow her to interact with humans" Kisuke said as the door to the shoped opened up reveling a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man wearing a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man.

"Boss your back I have the Gigai for miss Kuchiki ready an-" Tessai was saying when he noticed Naruto and the reiatsu that he had "It seems that you've brought an extra with you please come in while I prepare some tea" Tessai said deciding to make the man's short stay comfortable.

"Thank you tessai now if the two of you would please follow me we can get miss Kuchiki here sorted out, then move on it more interesting matters" Kisuke said as he took off his geta shoes and walked inside while motioning for Rukia and Naruto to follow him.

Naruto followed Kisuke inside his shop and noticed that Rukia followed as well but stop at the enterance and sat down on the floor, Naruto instead took off his shoes and followed Kisuke to another room where a table was where he saw Kisuke sit down and sat down as well then he took off his backpack and set it next to him "I'm guessing that you'll give this 'Gigai' to the little shinigami after we've had our talk" Naruto asked Kisuke seeing the man in front of him wasn't moving.

"No no Tessai the man from early will do that right now I'm much more interested in you now, so how long have you been able to see spirits let alone shinigami" Kisuke asked the most obvious question.

"That answer is a complicated one my body is…. unique certain events during my young life lead to me becoming immune to the ravages of time to simply put it I don't age, and with my life now no longer having an expiration date on it I simply continued on with my life and with time I started to see spirits, I actually didn't know of shinigami until I had meet with some sages that talk about the 'True power of the spirit' as they called it they also had the ability to see spirits which included shinigami, So since I've answered one of your questions I think it's only right that you now answer one of mine" Naruto said after he finished his long explanation to Kisuke.

Kisuke just looked at Naruto in shock when he was told that Naruto was immortal "Your immortal I didn't think that it was possible for humans to achieve that… that's fair enough I guess so then what questions do you have for me" Kisuke said to Naruto in disbelief, now all different sets of questions were going through his head.

Naruto said nothing for a while as he was trying to decide which of his questions that he wanted to ask before "It's hard trying to decide which of my questions that I want answered first so instead I'll ask you a few question all at once and in return you can ask multiple questions, sound fair to you" Naruto said to Kisuke who thought on it for a second before nodding.

"Alright then What's the energy that all Shinigami seem to posses called?, are there any other ways that shinigami can use that energy?, and for my last question, what is the place where shinigami come from" Naruto asked Kisuke the questions that he considered the most important at the time.

"Ah you can even sense the energy I must say you continue to surprise me Uzumaki-san and those question's I can answer easy enough, the energy that everyone not just shinigami have is called Reiryoku (Spiritual Power) and shinigami can utilize Reiryoku into a set of skills that they use for combat, they're called Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship), Hakuda (Hand-to-Hand Combat), Hohō (Fast Movement), and Kido (demon way) each of the four combat skills have several techniques that one can learn while progressing through them, and as for where the shinigami come from it's a place called the Soul Society it's where most of the souls dwell until there reincarnated into the human world, it's commonly referred to by humans as the afterlife" Kisuke explained to Naruto as he watched him take all the information in and gave him a minute.

"Now I believe it's my turn Uzumaki-san and really the only question I have at the moment is how did you become immortal" Naruto just sighed when Kisuke asked him _that_ particular question and brought the pack that was next to him and pulled out a scroll and opened it up revealing several circles with kanji written in the center of them.

Naruto put his hand over the one that had the kanji for shinobi and unsealed the contents which turned out to be another scroll after wrapping up the original scroll Naruto opened up the new scroll to find that it was exactly the same as the other one circles with kanji written in them.

This time Naruto went over to a circle that said immortal and unsealed what was inside which this time turned out to be what looked like a simple journal and handed it to Kisuke while leaving the scroll open "Inside that journal I've written down how I became like I am and I prefer the word Eternal, Immortal makes one think I can't die which I most certainly can" Naruto said to Kisuke as he watched him read through the journal's pages and saw his eyes widening when he reached the end of Naruto's journal entry where Kisuke then looked up and at Naruto in shock and opened his mouth to say something but was beaten by Naruto "I can assure you Kisuke that everything written down in that journal is true".

Kisuke looked at Naruto in shock then looked down at the journal then back to Naruto "I must say that the information in this journal is something I know a few individuals would stop at nothing to get their hands on and you, though there is something near the end of your entry that has me wondering. How many are there?" Kisuke asked Naruto while looking at him intently.

Naruto chuckled at Kisukes question while mental wondering just how much information he should reveal to the man before he raised up three fingers to Kisukes face slightly shocking him "well Kisuke that's two question's you have one more to go before it's my turn" Naruto said to Kisuke while leaning on the table in front of him.

Kisuke only nodded while continuing to think about everything that he just learned before pushing all the questions buzzing around his inside of his head to the back of his mind for latter "yes I suppose I do have one more question and it pertains to some of the information written in that journal the type of energy that you call chakra" he said as he watched Naruto move his hand over the scroll again and stopped at the circle that said beginners and unsealed it, revealing five different scrolls that Nin, Gen, Tai, Ken, and Chakra written on them.

Naruto picked up the one that said chakra and handed it to Kisuke "inside that scroll is a detailed explanation on what chakra is and what everything that one can do with it, the other scrolls also contain information on skill sets that you can use chakra with sort of similar to you shinigami" Naruto said to Kisuke as he opened the scroll up and began reading the explanation on what chakra was.

After reading through it Kisuke rolled it back up then grabbed the Nin scroll where he skimmed over it until he came to a section that said **Bushin** (Clone) and took a closer look at it where there was an actual list that Naruto could do or have seen among them were **Mizu Bunshin** (water clone), **Moku Bunshin** (wood clone), **Raiton Kage Bunshin** (Lightning Release: Shadow Clone), **Iwa Bunshin **(rock clone), and **Kage Bunshin** (shadow clone) "I must say Naruto-san the abilities that your able to do are to do are very similar to the offensive abilities of kido, but these bushins that are written down in here I can picture what most of them can do just by their name but the **Kage Bushin**, that one I'm not exactly sure what it does would you mind if you demonstrated for me so I have a better understand of all these **Bushin** variants" Kisuke asked Naruto after reading though the **Bushin** listed down.

Naruto chuckled at how he imagined Kisuke would react when he saw what he was about to do, Naruto raised his hands together in front of him, the index and middle fingers of both of his hands joined together in a cross and calmly said "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**" and after a puff of smoke sitting next to Naruto was an exact duplicate of himself which left Kisuke completely wide eyed and shocked to the point where he dropped his fan.

After a couple of minutes to collect himself Kisuke picked his fan up and closed it "Well I must say Naruto-san you really are the most surprising fellow I've ever met, Judging by how the **Kage Bushin **technique was described it was easy to conclude that the technique creates clones of what I assumed was the person that initiated the technique but with that **Kage Bushin** I assumed that the technique involved shadows but it actually creates a complete undistinguishable copy of the original" Kisuke said and would have said more but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Actually Kisuke the two of us in front of you right now are both **Kage Bushins** the actual original is waiting back at his Apartment, if you wish to know he'll be coming by tomorrow once he gets the information I've gained he'll want to see if he can learn the shinigami combat skills" Naruto said as he once again enjoyed the completely shocked look that came across Kisukes face when he was told that he had been talking to a clone the entire time.

"You mean the one I've been talking to has been a clone the entire time what I don't understand is what reason would you have to use this method just to interact with others" Kisuke asked Naruto after he had gotten over his shock.

The KB (Kage Bushin) Naruto just chuckled which then turned into a soft laugh "Like I said the Original will be coming by tomorrow to see if he can learn you shinigami combat skills and when you meet him face to face you'll understand why you're talking to a **Kage Bushin** Kisuke Urahara, if you have any more questions now would be the time to ask them, if not then I'll leave those beginner scrolls with you so you can learn the basics of what each of the arts that use chakra" Naruto said and saw Kisuke thinking for a couple of seconds before he shook his head "very well if you don't have any more questions than the original Naruto will come by tomorrow so please have either the necessary material or teachers ready, now if you'll excuse me it's getting late and I'm attending school tomorrow at someplace called Karakura High of course when I say me I mean another **Kage Bushin**, good day Kisuke Urahara" the KB Naruto said before he, the other clone, his bag and the scroll that laded open on the table disappeared in puffs of smoke leaving Kisuke by himself with the unopened scrolls on the table.

Kisuke looked at where **KB** Naruto disappeared into smoke along with the clone in shock, the only thing that remained were the scrolls that **KB** Naruto unsealed and shook his head to clear his confusion.

"So many things are going through my mind from everything that I learned from the man but for now I need to contact Yoruichi" Kisuke said as got up and went through his house looking for Tessai.

-Apartment somewhere in Karakura Town-

Naruto Uzumaki was about to go to sleep when he received the memories from his **Kage Bushin** and started to chuckle which caused one of the women in his bed to awaken "Naru-kun is there something that's keeping you from us" the woman said sensually .

Naruto again chuckled to himself "I just received information from my **Kage Bushin**, apparently it was stumbled upon by a Shinigami" Naruto said gaining a shocked look from the women's face before continuing "the shinigami was surprised to see that a human was capable of seeing 'them' so after a small talk the Kage Bushin and another shinigami followed after him to a small candy shop where after a small discussion the Kage Bushin and the shinigami began to explain the basics to each of our kinds combat abilities along with a couple of other informative facts, I'll be going to see him personally tomorrow to see if I'm able to learn their combat skills" Naruto said to the woman before smiling "if you want you can come with me as I'm sure that he would be very interested in meeting another person that's able to use chakra".

The woman just giggled "Sure thing Naru-kun now come back to bed" the woman said while doing the 'come here' motion with her index finger where Naruto willingly followed the woman's command and slide under the covers and snuggled tightly with the woman "Night Naru-kun" the woman said as she drifted off to sleep using Naruto's chest as her pillow.

Naruto just smiled at the woman sleeping on his chest before laying his head on his own pillow "Good night Mei-chan".

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's your chapter 2 **

**Sorry if this one sucks I had to make this completely from scratch there were no chapters that I could see on how it would be constructed**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Parings Naruto/Mei Terumī, Yoruichi**

**Sorry that's all you'll get for now**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**I forgot to mention this last chapter but I used ****_Help from a stranger's_**** chapter 1 as a guide line for my first chapter and even though this story is adventure/Romance there will be Humor especially when the actual Naruto meets Ichigo that boys a just too easy to toy with**

**XChapter StartX**

Naruto opened his eyes to find that morning had already arrived and looked down to see that Mei was still sleeping on his chest and shook his head and glanced at the clock and saw that he needed to get up and started to softly shake Mei.

Mei was annoyed that someone was disrupting her sleep on her warm pillow then opened her eyes to see that it was Naruto shaking her making her annoyance disappear "Aww Naru-kun why'd you wake me up I was having the nicest dream involving you, me, and some honey" she said as she licked her lips as a particular thought came to her mind.

Naruto just shook his head at what he heard then smiled deviously and looked at Mei "Well if you want we could act this dream of your out later to night" he said to her while he leaned forward and seductively licked her neck causing her to softly moan.

When he pulled away she pouted "You're not being fair Naru-kun you can't do something like that then suddenly stop" Mei said as she got up off the bed letting the covers fall off her body revealing her to be completely naked and walked in the bathroom, shortly after she entered the sound of water running could be hear where she poked her head out "Not joining me Naru-kun".

Naruto shook his head "Normally I would but then we would never get to Kisuke's not to mention I need to send a Kage Bushin so that it can go to school" Naruto said and rolled his eyes when he said school causing Mei to giggle knowing he completely detested school before going back to her shower.

Naruto got up from his bed revealing him to also be naked where he walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a spar towel then stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he noticed that the shower was already covered in steam blocking his view of Mei's wet naked body, he used the steam created from the shower to give himself a Suiton shower by gathering the water above his head and letting it slowly wash over him like a waterfall, after he was done he shook his head to get off the access water before he used the Katon affinity to evaporate most of the water off of his body then wiped the rest off with the towel then wrapped it around his waist as he walked out to his draws and picked out his clothes.

After getting dressed in what the KB Naruto wore yesterday he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he created a couple of **Kage Bushin** (1) where one started to prepare breakfast and the other clones lunch and the other used **Henge** (2) to change into Karakura High's uniform where it then proceeded to sit down at the table after all that particular clone needed to eat to keep from puffing away then the original Naruto sat down at one of the two remaining seats.

Shortly after Mei came down wearing the same thing she wore during her time as Mizukage in the shinobi age and sat down next to Original Naruto waiting for the KB of Naruto to finish cooking "So Naru-kun would you mind explaining what we're going to be doing once we get to this Kisuke's place" she asked wondering just what he planned exactly.

Naruto smiled slightly "That's quite easy Mei-chan we're going over to Kisuke's to see if it's possible for us to learn shinigami combat styles in return we'll provide Kisuke with more information on our shinobi skills, I've already given him a beginners set of scrolls that'll introduce him to each art nothing too revealing" Naruto said before gaining a devious smirk "Although I think that for him to fully understand what a **Kekkei genkai** (Bloodline Limit) is you'll need to demonstrate for Kisuke" Naruto said now chuckling and causing Mei to chuckle along with him knowing that Kisuke will probably pass out from shock.

The KB Naruto finished cooking the food while the Original was talking with Mei and had set their food down then turned back and started to make lunch for the Kage Bushin that had to go to school, after the clone that was cooking food finished and put it in a bento it puffed away and the uniformed Naruto (3) grabbed it and walked out the front door followed closely by Naruto and Mei as they made their way down the street together until Naruto turned down a different street and continued until he came to the same spot that his **Kage Bushin** had first met with Kisuke and followed that same path that Kisuke took with Mei following behind him all the way.

"This is…. A candy store" Mei said in slight confusion at seeing the place where this Kisuke guy lives.

Naruto chuckled at what Mei said "I had the same reaction when I first saw it but then again you wouldn't expect anything from someone that owns a candy store would you" Naruto said as he walk inside of the store and got a nod from Mei even with their shinobi training they would never expect a candy store owner to be dangerous.

(With Kisuke and Friends)

Kisuke was sitting at the table that he spoken to the Kage Bushin of the man that he was currently waiting for to arrive and kept himself busy by reading the scrolls that the clone left last night, sitting to his left was Tessai as he had meet Naruto if only briefly the same night that Kisuke did and thought that it might be better to have another slightly familiar face around, sitting to his right and at his request (more like begging) to be in human form was Yoruichi Shihōin a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair that she keeps in a ponytail she was wear a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt with an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each should, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants.

"So Kisuke who's this Naruto guy anyway he must really interest you if you actually begged me to be in human form when I meet him" Yoruichi said as she was getting bored waiting for the guy that had interested Kisuke and in all honesty she was interested to meet this Naruto guy since she herself read the scrolls that he had left behind.

"Now now Yoruichi-san you'll find that out when he gets here besides I thought that this would be more fun for you besides…" Kisuke said and the next second he heard the door to his shop slide open "He's here".

(Naruto and Mei)

Naruto and Mei had walked in and both took off their shoes and in Mei's case her shin-guards as well, when Naruto heard Kisuke's muffled 'He's here' caused by the door and noticed it was the same room that Kisuke used last night and motion for Mei to enter first wanting to surprise him in the most unexpected way he could think of.

Kisuke saw the door slide open he saw an exceedingly beautiful woman that had ankle-length auburn hair with two short bangs covering her right eye and two long bangs crossing each other over her bust which Kisuke absently noticed that it rivaled Yoruichi's, she was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below her kness. It was close at the front with a zipper but was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down, she was wearing what appeared to be mesh clothing underneath that left her shoulders bare and exposed a generous amount of her cleavage to the world (and Kisuke). She was also wearing shorts in the same colour as her dress and Kisuke spotted that she was also wearing mesh leggings but what drew Kisuke's attention the most was the fact that the woman before him was radiating power in waves even more surprising to him was that he could sense Reiatsu from her a great deal more then what he sense from the Kage Bushin last night.

Before Kisuke could say anything Naruto walked in and immediately an aura of dominate authoritative power was coming from Naruto which made them all feel submissive to his mere presence, he also had a powerful essence about him which made everyone around him feel a combination of fear and respect for him. Yoruichi on the other hand was having a different reaction from Naruto presence as she felt her entire body heat up and her face to become flushed as she had never felt something like this from anyone and she felt heat going to…. other areas of her body as she took in Naruto's features she felt the heat continue to increase in intensity when she noticed that the woman that came in with Naruto was looking at her with a knowing smile on her face which served to only increase the heat in her face.

Naruto notice the looks that came over Kisuke and Tessai's face when he walked in to the room and was silently chuckling to himself "well Kisuke do you now understand why I use **Kage Bushins** for everyday life" Naruto said as Kisuke nodded in a zombie like fashion as he was still reeling from the aura that Naruto was extruding "So Kisuke why don't you introduce me to this enticingly beautiful woman and I'll introduce the hime (princess) that came with me" Naruto said getting a small blush on Mei's face and another increase to Yoruichi's which she was sure that by now her entire face was covered by her blush.

Kisuke shook his head to clear his mind and looked at Yoruichi and noticed that her face was considerably darker than normal and was giggling at how she was blushing so much "that's fine Naruto-san as I'm sure _some_ people will be more than happy to talk to you later" Kisuke said in a knowing tone causing Yoruichi to glare at him which made him simply giggle more as she still had the blush on her face though it was dying down "the person sitting to my right is Yoruichi Shihōin and as you no doubt will find out a very fun and interesting person to hang out with" Kisuke said in a too innocent tone that spoke of anything but innocence making Yoruichi glare harder at him and getting her blush under control.

Naruto looked at the woman that Kisuke identified as Yoruichi and saw a very beautiful and exotic woman with a body that rivaled Mei's but he got a feeling that she and Mei were going to get along without much trouble "she's very beautiful Kisuke I'm pretty sure that we'll get along wonderfully _and judging by her blushing face we'll be getting along __**very**__ well_" Naruto said the last part in his head as he saw Yoruichi's cheeks darkened slightly from being called beautiful.

"Since you introduced Yoruichi-san allow me to introduce to you Mei Terumī, now tell me Kisuke how much of the scrolls that I left you have you read exactly" Naruto said wanting to know if he could have Mei give a little demonstration to Kisuke.

"Well Naruto-san I've read the entire scroll that pertained to chakra and I'm curious as to what the abilities know as Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limits) are the scroll didn't say anything that described them in detail" Kisuke asked as that was the most pressing matter on his mind concerning any information that pertained to Naruto.

When Kisuke asked that question Naruto inwardly smirked as he was going to enjoy what was going to happen "actually Kisuke Mei-chan here has a Kekkei Genkai and if you wish she can give a small demonstration but in order for that to happen we would need someplace with a lot of open space and she would have to be fighting an opponent in order for you to see the full extent of her Kekkei genkei's abilities" Naruto asked while he was giving a devious smile inside his head.

When Kisuke heard this he became excited and intrigued at what Mei terumī's Kekkei Genkai "if you'll both follow me I'll take you to a place where we'll have plenty of space for your demonstration Mei-san" Kisuke said as he and everyone else got up and he took them to back room and opening a hatch that had a ladder leading down.

"Down the rabbit hole we go" Kisuke said in a child-like tone as he jumped down the hatch making Naruto gain a small sweat drop at the back of his head then sighed as he, Mei, Yoruichi, and Tessai followed after Kisuke where Naruto and Mei found themselves in a extremely large open space with a blue sky that had clouds in a rock filled terrain.

"Okay I'll admit it I wasn't expecting something like this" Naruto said as he looked around not expecting to find something like this, he looked at Mei and saw that she was looking around in surprise as well "well Kisuke sense you're the one that wants to find out what Kekkei Genkai are I think that you should be the one to fight against Mei-chan" Naruto said as he almost couldn't keep himself from smiling or laughing at what was about to happen.

"That's fair enough I suppose, now come over here so we can get started Mei-chan" Kisuke said in a goofy manner which cause Mei to gain a tick mark at the back of her head and she smiled in a way that felt familiar to Kisuke.

"Alright Mr. Urahara why don't I come over and play with you" Mei said as she walked until she stood in front of Kisuke while Naruto, Yoruichi, and Tessai were on a nearby out cropping of rock.

Mei did a single hand-sign that Kisuke recognized as the horse sign before Mei said "Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu (Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique)!" Mei shouted before releasing a large amount of lava from her mouth into the air that spread out into a broad thin sheet making Kisuke panic and temporarily forgot that he could use Shunpo (Flash Step) as he was barely able to get out of the way of the lava coming at him, he looked at Mei in complete shock as he saw her doing that familiar smile again as he now remembered that Unohana smiled the same way and paled.

"What's that matter Mr. Urahara I thought that you wanted to see what Kekkei Genkai can do" Mei asked in a sickly sweet with what Kisuke and everyone in the Seireitei has come to call the 'Unohana smile' and continued to launch her Yōton techniques at Kisuke which started to make him scream.

As Naruto watched the show he laughed as Kisuke was doing his best dodging Mei's continued Lava barrage and turned to look at Yoruichi who at first was shocked to see anyone human or otherwise launch lava from their mouths was now on the ground laughing her ass off when Kisukes screams turned into high-pitched girl screams.

(With the Kage Bushin)

The Uniformed Naruto continued walking down the street after the original and Mei went somewhere else the Kage Bushin continued on towards Karakura High School where he would have to suffer though the seer bore at attending High school of the umpteenth time.

When he arrived at the school he was going to be attending he smirk when he and one Rukia Kuchiki waited outside of what would be their home room "So little shinigami why aren't you back with all the others of your ilk" the KB Naruto said with a smirk causing Rukia to get angry over still being called by that title.

"Why do you insist on me calling that I've already told you my name is Rukia Kuchiki" she said rather loudly before "and how do you know anything about shinigami anyways "she continued as she whispered but somehow able to still be loud when the KB didn't answer her she was about to speak again when the door opened up revealing the teacher "Well Miss Kuchiki sense you decided to yell your name out you can go take your seat by mister Kurosaki and I'll introduce the other student" the teacher said as Rukia blushed and Naruto (4) chuckle to himself before the teacher walked back into the class with Rukia and Naruto trailing behind and the teacher pointed to where Rukia would be sitting and Naruto noticed that it was the same boy he saw just before he met Kisuke.

"Well now why don't you introduce yourself since someone else decided to do their introduction in the hallway" the teacher said curtly as she was still peeved at Rukia causing the shinigamis blush to increase.

"Hello there my name is Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you" Naruto said using his father's name to avoid any jokes

**End **

**Now even though this chapter is shorter than the previous one I wanted to get this over with and now it's time for the first ever double poll (at least as far as I've seen)**

**Poll 1: Do you want me to kill Marechiyo Omaeda during the Ryoka Invasion and for those of you that say yes please put down the way you want me to kill him**

**Poll 2: The other Naruto- verse girls tell me who you think they are and before anyone even asks yes this will affect my decision on who they are**

Poll1 will stay open until they enter the Seireitei

Poll 2 will stay open until they leave the Seireitei

N/A

1. If anyone that doesn't know what that technique means and has actually read Naruto then there's no hope for you

2. Same as the one above

3. Instead of continuing to call it Kage Bushin he was in uniform even though it was a henge

4. There was only one Naruto so what was the point of putting KB or Kage Bushin in before his name


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Alright before anything happens I'd like to say that I have made a mistake concerning the number of Non-bleach Naruto girls if you re-read chapter 1 when Naruto was telling Kisuke how many others were like him Naruto was he was deciding how much he should tell Kisuke and he told/showed three fingers I realized later that that was not that actual number and if this confuses you then I'm simply increasing the number of Naruto's Non-Bleach girls to 5 but I will up it if there's a tie and make it 6  
**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**XChapter StartX**

A couple of months had past since Naruto and his group had arrived in Karakura town and during that time both Naruto and Mei had be pleasantly to find out that they both could use the shinigami combat skills and went to Kisuke's everyday and continued to learn each of the individual arts and when they got to the zanjutsu (Swordsmanship) part both Naruto and Mei revealed that both of them had their own Zanpakutō causing Kisuke to ask (more like demand) a series of questions until he finally got an answer that satisfied him (1) and while Naruto and Mei were learning the shinigami combat arts Naruto continued to send a Kage Bushin to Karakura High School and when he discovered that the boy he saw and later found out that his name was Ichigo was the same boy the night that he meet Kisuke Urahara attended the same school and created a multitude of extra **Kage Bushin** so to keep watch when ever the boy left to go purify Hollows.

Every time that Ichigo left one of the extra **Kage Bushin** followed after him so Naruto knew every event that Ichigo went through, from the hollow that lead to Ichigo accepting his Shinigami responsibilities to his embarrassing incident with Don Kanonji but it was during the incident before that, Ichigo's encounter with Grand fisher that Naruto had intervened when he saw that Ichigo was overcome with rage when he discovered that Grand fisher killed his mother and remembered over hearing the conversation that lead to Naruto following Ichigo.

_*Flash back*_

_Naruto was sitting in his seat waiting for class to start when heard Ichigo respond to Orihime in a good mood which made Naruto pay particularly close attention to the conversion that followed._

_Michiru was the first to say anything "Hey, what's going on with Ichigo, He's never this friendly..." She looked over at Orihime," Orihime...?"_

_Tatsuki...?" Orihime asked, looking concerned, "what's wrong with Ichigo?"_

_"Hmm.." Tatsuki said, sitting down. "Michiru, what's today's date?"_

_Michiru looked down at her watch, before saying "It's June 16th, why?"_

_"Your surprisingly perceptive Orihime" Tatsuki said while looking over at Ichigo with a saddened expression on her face. "It took me three years to realize 'that'._

_"If you have any urgent business with Ichigo then take care of it today, because he won't be here tomorrow" Tatsuki said as she looked back at Orihime and Michiru._

_When Naruto overheard that he became curious and decided that he would keep on eye on Ichigo tomorrow and waited until school was over and every one left that the **Kage Bushin** disappeared in a puff of smoke transferring all of the information that it learned back to the original._

_(Underground basement of Urahara Soten)_

_The original Naruto was about to use the new Kido spell he just perfected when he received the memories from the Kage Bushin that was attending school making him freeze up for a second causing Tessai to look at him in confusion._

_"Is there something the matter Naruto-dono" Tessai asked in confusion when he saw Naruto freeze up._

_Naruto blinked a couple of times to focus then looked at Tessai "it's nothing to worry about but I won't be here tomorrow instead I'll just send a Kage Bushin and I'll just have it focus on Kido for that day"._

_Tessai just looked at Naruto confused "and what will you be doing Naruto-dono while your **Kage Bushin** is learning new Kido"._

_"I'll be keeping an eye on a certain strawberry" Naruto said with a grin as he thought how easy it was going to be to toy with Ichigo Kurosaki.  
_

_*Next Day*  
_

_Naruto had woken up early and quickly finished his normal routine and had grabbed his zanpakuto before he had gone out and had followed the Kurosaki family without being noticed and soon found that they were heading to a graveyard and an idea popped into his head that made him grin before he disappeared._

_The Kurosaki family had just arrived at their mothers/spouses tombstone when they noticed that another man was walking towards them with some flowers in his hands and stopped at the grave that was next to their mothers "hello sorry if I'm interrupting anything I'm just here to pay my respects to a family member, may I ask who your paying to"._

_The Kurosaki family examined the mysterious man, He was a tall man with tanned skin,Dark brown eyes, and waist-length black hair that was made into a ponytail, and he had a face that would have made any girl that hit puberty going gaga over. (2)_

_The father was the first to respond "Sure thing friend me and my family here are just paying are respects to our dearly departed Masaki-chan, afterwards the family and I are going to have are year's annual Kurosaki family tombstone domino rally. It's a game that's a full two and a half hours of tomb-trashing action where the winner can make the loser his dog for a whole week, want to stay and watch" Isshin said while slapping his hand above his head which served to only embarrass his daughters, make Ichigo face-palm, and give to man a sweat-drop on the back of his head._

_"uh... no thank you I'm fine" the man said as he looked at the kids "Is he always like this" at this they all nodded where the black haired girl sighed "Unfortunately, and worse is that he's our dad" she said making the adult cry out that his children being mean to him and didn't love him which caused the mysterious man to just chuckle._

_After everyone settled down the mysterious man payed his respects to his family member before walking away, shortly after the mysterious man was gone that the two daughters had separated to be on there own where they came across a Hollow and were attacked where it was going to eat them but Ichigo intervened and separated his sisters from the hollow and had set them against a rock where soon after he found out that this hollow was called Grand Fisher he had been overcome with his rage and told Rukia that she wouldn't interfere._

_Naruto was in a nearby tree watching as Ichigo was fighting Grand Fisher and was fighting with enough recklessness that it was a surprise that he hadn't died yet and continued to watch as the fight began to move forcing Naruto to follow after the two combatants and sighed while shaking his head when he saw that Ichigo was pierced by Grand Fishers three claws on his left hand and knew he would have to intervene to keep Ichigo alive especially when he saw the angler like appendage atop of Grand Fishers head turn into a orange haired woman that made Ichigo freeze allowing the hollow to Perice his chest, Naruto acting quickly used **Henge** to change his appearance then unsheathed his Zanpakuto and quickly disappeared into a **Shunpo** (Flash Step)._

_Ichigo looked at Grand Fisher with rage as he saw the wounded body of Grand Fisher seemingly sucked into the lure that resembled his mother which only made his anger grow blocking out most of what Grand Fisher was saying, only catching the tail end of it "If one part is injured, then I just jump to the other... and now with me in this body... there's no way you can cut me"._

_"The **boy** maybe but not me" (3) said a voice directly behind Grand Fisher then the next second Grand Fisher was cut from his head to his feet, a straight vertical line right between it's eyes where the person then flicked the blood off of his blade, Ichigo's eyes widening in surprise and slight horror at seeing a replica of his mother die._

_Ichigo looked at the man that had killed Grand Fisher and saw a fair-skinned man with white shaggy hair, red eyes with two red marks under his eyes and one on his chin, he was wearing azure Armour that looked like it belonged on a Samurai (4), the blade the man was holding was black with a distinct red edge and its hand-guard has flower-like edges, Ichigo felt his anger well up inside of him as he could only think of seeing his mother being killed by the man in front of him, completely forgetting that it was actually a hollow and for some reason strength welled up inside of him which also made his reiatsu to start pouring out of him gaining the mans attention then attacked him with a over head strike but the man simply sidestepped it and did what looked like a gentle tap to his wounded chest but in actuality was much stronger._

_As soon as the tap hit Ichigo's chest an unbearable pain coursed through him making his entire body tense up as he fell to his knees then onto his side as he continued to stare at the white haired man and saw that he was looking at directly back at him, the look in the man's eyes was one that made Ichigo feel like he wasn't anything but a bug to the man and that's when he felt the powerful dominating aura coming from him making his eyes go wide in fear as Ichigo started to shiver._

_The white haired man continued to look at Ichigo for a few more seconds before sheathing his sword and turned around and started to walk away when he saw Rukia nearby running over to Ichigo's prone from were she ran to him until she was within hearing shot of the man when she heard "He's far too weak and reckless **little shinigami**" when Rukia heard the 'little shinigami' part she gasped and turned to look at the white haired man again but he disappeared and wasn't anywhere to be seen._

_In a nearby tree the white haired man was watching as Rukia and Ichigo were talking before he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and dissipated to reveal Naruto before he turned and disappeared into another **Shunpo** heading back to Urahara's.  
_

_*Flash back end*  
_

Naruto sighed at how close Ichigo came to killing himself that day and knew that if he kept going like that he was going to die someday soon, now Naruto had to deal with all the hollows that were appearing in Karakura town thanks to kid called Uryū Ishida who is a special human called a Quincy that acted as mediums and were spiritually aware and could detect hollows, later Naruto found out that Uryū had some issues with shinigami which resulted in the current predicament.

Thankfully Mei was helping out so he wasn't becoming frustrated but he silently promised himself to seriously hurt the idiot when he got his hands on him.

Somewhere across town Uryū was continuing to eradicate hollows when he felt a chill crawl up his spine making him shiver at the feeling and for some reason making him dread the next time he meet Naruto alone.

Naruto continued to use his zanpakuto to kill hollows when he noticed that all the nearby hollows took off and started flying where he looked over and saw the sky cracking which surprised him and used **Shunpo** to appear on the roof of a nearby building that was close to it and noticed that both Ichigo, Uryū, and Kisuke's group were there and before Naruto could take notice of what they were doing two large white hands pierced the sky and opened it up to reveal a giant white face as the giant monster used it's hands and pushed itself out to completely reveal itself to be what Naruto could 5 stories tall and covered in what he would call a black cloak with a row of thin white spikes wrapped around it's neck.

During the time Naruto was looking at the giant hollow Mei had **Shunpo** next to him with her Zanpakuto drawn as she studied the hollow as well "so are we going to intervene or are we going to let the children handle this Naru-kun" Mei said as she noticed the group after she was done looking at the hollow.

"No we'll leave it to the kids besides we can just sit back and enjoy the show after all Kisuke's there so even if they die he'll take care of whatever that hollow is" Naruto said as he unsealed a couple of cushions and handed one to Mei as she sheathed her zanpakuto and sat down with Naruto and watched as Ichigo decided once again to not use his brain as he did a head on charge, which failed miserably like they expected, they continued to watch when they sense that the hollow's reiatsu was increase which made both Naruto and Mei curious as to what was about to happen, they saw the hollow charging a red ball of reiryoku where it then fired it at Ichigo where he seemed to be holding of the hollows attack which surprised both of them, as both Naruto and Mei looked on both of them sensed Ichigo's rising reiatsu and were surprised when he sent the red ball of reiryoku back at the hollow cutting it from it's feet to the top of it's head making it roar in pain where it then grabbed onto the sides of the opening and closed as it retreated back inside.

When Naruto and Mei saw that Ichigo had somehow made the giant hollow retreat they decided that it was over where Naruto resealed the cushions and the two disappeared with **Shunpo**.

(The next day *night time*)

Naruto was running and jumping along roof tops heading towards were he felt Ichigo fighting two shinigami that he felt earlier that night, Naruto landed on one of the houses that gave him a decent view of Ichigo's little fight and immediately knew that Ichigo was out matched when he saw the red haired shinigami pushing Ichigo back easily and Ichigo received a cut on his should then fell to his knees, Naruto sighed at seeing how fight was going and knew he was going to have to intervene again and when he saw the red haired shinigami actually used his Shikai on Ichigo, Naruto used **Henge** (Transformation) to change his appearance into the one he meet Ichigo with then disappeared into a **Shunpo**.

Ichigo was laying on the ground barely able to move from the attack that the man that Rukia called Byakuya was looking at the group as they started to walk away from him was when he saw a shadow over him and struggled to look up when he saw the same man that had killed Grand Fisher kneeling down and looking at him "well don't you look pathetic even after I told the little shinigami that you were too weak and reckless, looks like she didn't do anything to fix that besides I want to have some fun with the two shinigami over there by the **Senkaimon** (World Penetration Gate)".

When the two shinigami hear a new voice they turned to see that it was coming from the spot where the prone form of the human that they thought was going to die only for Rukia to go wide eyed at seeing the same man from the Grand Fisher incident, the other two stayed silent for a second before the red head looked at the white haired man "Who or what are you from what I can tell there shouldn't be this many humans that can see shinigami".

The white haired man looked over at the shinigami before disappeared into a Shunpo that they couldn't follow where the startled gasp of surprise behind them made them turn around to see the white haired man holding Rukia by the waist in his arms then disappeared again making their eyes go wide and quickly looked at the human and saw that the white haired man had set Rukia down on her rump right next to Ichigo "How about this instead, the two of you fight me for a total of ten minutes, making it five apiece if one of you can give me _even one_ wound then I'll tell you every secret about me and not only that but I'll also give you back the little shinigami as well, by the way name's Tobirama Senju care to tell me what you two names are" the man now identified as Tobirama said and asked the two shinigami's and hide his surprise at the lack of out burst from Rukia at being called 'little shinigami' again.

The two shinigami looked at Tobirama in surprised before the red head started laughing "you must think that your all that to believe that you can take on the two of us by yourself, you might want to take a look at the human that's on the ground behind you he couldn't beat the two of us what makes you think that you can".

When Tobirama heard this he started to chuckle which soon turned into a full blown laugh "oh it's just the fact that I know that the two of you are wearing a Gentei Reiin (Soul-Limiting Symbol) and because of that you two won't be able to put up much of a fight against me".

When the two shinigami and Rukia heard Tobirama say something that should only be know by shinigami shocked them deeply "only shinigami are supposed to have that information so how did you get it and I know your not a shinigami I would have remembered their being two shinigami with white hair so you are you" the red head practically shouted at Tobirama.

"I told you before if either one of you can wound me once then I'll tell you everything about me and whether you actually succeed or not I'll _let_ you take the little shinigami with you, so really the only thing you'll lose is just information on me, now..." Tobirama said as he unsheathed his zanpakuto "shall we get this little 'game' out of the way and are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to call you pineapple head" Tobirama said with a small smirk which grew when he saw the red head gain a tick mark.

"Renji Abarai, and I'm going to make you regret thinking that you can take on the two of us and not expect to get wounded" the man Tobirama now knew as Renji said, Renji pointed his zanpakuto at Tobirama before raising his zanpakuto above his head "now Roar, Zabimaru" (5) Renji shouted as he charged at Tobirama and swung zabimaru making the entire blade extend turning it into a bladed whip that didn't seem to be limited to distance as it race towards Tobirama who simply raised his zanpakuto in front of him and blocked Renji's attack easily then knocked it skyward then started to walk in Renjis direction.

"Your going to need to do better then that if you want to wound me Renji Abarai though if your friend over there where to join in I'm pretty sure that the two of you would be able to at least give me a nice work out" Tobirama said calmly as he looked at Byakuya and Renji before he charged at Renji with speed that surprised everyone present and thrust his zanpakuto at Renjis chest, Renji was barley able to retract enough blade segments to stop the blade from piercing his chest and then pushed the blade off and then slashed at him making the segments that were still retracting to whip around at him, Tobirama ducked under Renjis zabimaru then slashed at his left shoulder but the blade didn't even touch his clothes before he disappeared into a Shunpo, Renji heard that clashing of swords behind him and turned to see that Tobirama was now fighting Byakuya although calling it a fight would be a stretch as Byakuya was completely on the defensive and barely avoiding Tobirama's blade.

When Tobirama saw that both Renji and Byakuya were barely able to even avoid his zanpakuto let alone put up a decent fight he began to grow bored and started to purposely make mistakes hoping that they would both take advantage of them and start making the fight more interesting.

Tobirama had been fighting both Renji and Byakuya for close to ten minutes now and they hadn't given him one wound while the two of them were sporting numerous wounds and cuts over their bodies and were breathing heavily while they both glared back at him "time's almost up you have enough time for one more attack so choose how to attack me wisely" Tobirama taunted Renji and Byakuya.

Both Renji and Byakuya used **Shunpo** to appear before Tobirama with Byakuya in front of him thrusting his zanpkauto at his chest while Renji was behind him aiming a strike at his waist and to everyone present and to their utmost shock Tobirama didn't move, block or anything as Byakuya's blade pierced his chest and Renji's severed his top half from his bottom, their shock increased and confusion was added when his body both upper and lower turned to water.

Renji and Byakuya just stared at the puddle of water in confusion wondering just what happened when they heard clapping from the nearby wall and turned to see Tobirama sitting there with a bag and knew immediately that the man before them was completely different from the one that they were just fighting, the man before them radiated an aura of dominate authoritative power coming from him which reminded them of Yamamoto.

"That was a very entertaining show that you two put on but sadly time's up and you need to take the 'little shinigami' back to the Soul Society, we'll meet again I'm sure of it" Tobirama said as he walked over to where Ichigo was and saw that he had passed out causing him to sigh before he turned to Rukia as she was still standing in the spot where his **Mizu Bunshin** (water clone) left her, she was staring at him in fear and couldn't move "you just going to stand there looking like an idiot or am I going to have to actaully go through with taking you to those two over there".

His voice seemed to snap Renji and Byakuya out of their surprised caused by Tobirama's aura where Byakuya quickly **Shunpo** grabbed Rukia then **Shunpo** back to Renji where they quickly entered the Senkaimon before Tobirama changed his mind about letting them just take Rukia.

Tobirama just looked as the Senkaimon gate vanished and a second later a puff of smoke enveloped him to reveal it to be Naruto who was now laughing lightly then looked at Ichigo "Knowing this boy he's going to try and save her and in order for him to not die means I'll have to go with him, I'm definitely going to be having some fun when we get to the Seireitei" Naruto said as he picked up Ichigo an used **Shunpo** to take him to Urahara's.

Naruto appeared in front of Urahara's store with Ichigo hanging over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and his blood going down his shoulder and staining Naruto's clothes, walking forward Naruto slid the door open to see Kisuke with Tessai who had medical supplies and took Ichigo off Naruto's shoulder and began fixing him "the boy's Hakusui (Soul Sleep) and Saketsu (Binding Chain) were destroyed by the 'little shinigamis' big brother Byakuya he also brought Renji Abarai, the only question I have is what are you going to do about the boy, after watching the boy for a couple of months I know that based on his personality he's going to try and save her" Naruto said to Kisuke's and he was being serious.

"Your right Naruto-san Kurosaki is that type of person so I'm going to help him regain his shinigami powers although I'm curious what are you and Mei-san going to be doing during that time" Kisuke ask being generally curious as to what an immortal man did to let time slip by.

Naruto looked directly at Kisuke "I need you to give me all the data you have on the current shinigami taicho's, from their name's to their zanpakuto's including Shikai and Bankai" when Kisuke heard Naruto request that information his eyes widened in surprise before he stared at him for a second "and why do you want that particular information Naruto-san".

Naruto gave Kisuke a smile that sent a small shiver up his spine "so that when I accompany that boy I'll be the entire Gotei 13's worst nightmare".

**XChapter EndX**

I always forget to do this when I add the numbers

(1) Don't worry both of their zanpakuto's will be reveal in the Seireitei

(2) If you tell me who this guy is you get a cyber cookie

(3) If you were Immortal fighter and you saw someone fighting like Ichigo wouldn't you insult them

(4) If you can't figure out who this is just from the description then WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

(5) has anyone else noticed that Renji calls out the release phrase for his shikai regardless of whether he has his Shikai or Bankai out

**Now it's time for the double Poll results**

**Poll 1**

**Yes: 16**

**No: 3**

**Other: 5**

**I'm actually surprised that people voted that he lives for comedial bashing, appearently the favorite way to kill omaeda is death by mei or Naruto surprsing actually though one of the more interesting one was to have omaeda join Azien and to be honest it would be way too easy to actually make that happen**

**Poll 2**

**Samui: 10**

**Shion: 9**

**Hinata: 7**

**Anko: 5**

**Yugito Nii: 4**

**Tsunade: 4**

******Fuu: 3**

******Karin Uzumaki: 3**

******fem sasuke: 3**

**Fem Kyuubi: 2**

**koyuki Kazahana: 2**

******Konan: 2**

******Kushina Uzumaki: 2**

******Shizuka: 2**

******Ryuuzetsu: 2**

******Hanabi: 2**

**H****otaru Tsuchigumo: 1**

**yakumo kurama: 1**

**Tayuya : 1**

**Mito Uzumaki:1**

**kurotsuchi: 1**

**yugoa uzuki: 1**

**temari: 1**

**Ino: 1**

**kurenai: 1**

**Jeeze you guys gave me a list to deal with and after going though all of the reviews it appears that Samui is in first followed closely by Shion (which actually surprsied me) third is Hinata, fourth is Anko (Biggest bitch slap to Orochimaru ever) and tied for fith is Tsunade and Yugito**

**and Now comes a CONTEST: in this story I have given Naruto three secrets to the ones that find out what those secrets are you can ask me _anything_ about the story and I'll tell you and it's first come first serve and I've also put hints in the pervious chapters so if you have an open mind you might discover one of the secrets (Contest is closed)  
**

**when someone tells me one of the secerts I'll update this specific chapter to let you all know Oh and Naruto will be entering the Seireitei next chapter **

**Unitl next chapter Ja Ne**

**Well people someone got a secret so that means there's now only two left better hurry before those two are gone**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to say this is my longest chapter to date and to be honest I didn't realize that this chapter would be this long now if some of you are confused at the actions of Naruto in the previous chapter, this chapter will provide you with answers, rest assured you'll be getting a deeper look into what kind of a person an immortal Naruto is and has become and it's time for the first ever _Bleached Shinobi_ reveiw corner this will contain reveiws that deserve an answer**

**DarkPirateking69: first off nice name, that's the reason I had Mei be with Naruto I just didn't understand why nobody could think of a way for someone else to be with naruto even though he's immortal it wa maddening**

**Topsy004 :you get the cyber cookie well done**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**XChapter StartX**

Naruto had waited a while for Kisuke to get all of the information on the Taicho's of the Gotei 13 so when Kisuke left Naruto went into the room he had come to call the meeting room which was the same room that Naruto had always talked to Kisuke in, shortly after sitting down at the table was when Ururu had given him a cup of tea followed shortly by Kisuke with a large folder in his hands and put it on the table "well Naruto-san here's the information on the Taicho's of the Gotei 13 I even included what each of the taicho's look like and a brief overview on what each of the squads do, _I just wonder what your going to do with this information Naruto-san_" Kisuke thought the last part and wondering what Naruto had planned exactly.

Naruto pulled the large file to him "Thanks Kisuke would you mind telling me when Kurosaki wakes up I have a surprise for him" Naruto said as he opened the file up to immediately see Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, when Naruto saw his picture he felt like the man was familiar to him but Naruto couldn't place him and looked at the rest of Yamamotos information to see that he was the oldest shinigami of the Gotei 13 and was it's leader for a thousand years which impressed Naruto at how powerful the man must have been to have survived that long, Naruto looked at the rest of his information but when he got to the information on his zanpakuto or more specifically his bankai (1) was when Naruto knew why Yamamoto was familiar to him '_so Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto you were that shinigami from 1000 years ago it'll be interesting to actually see you up close this time_' were Naruto's thoughts as he was looking forward to going to the Seireitei even more now.

Naruto continued to look through the files that Kisuke gave him, he had already gone through the files on Soi Fon, Gin Ichimaru, Sōsuke Aizen, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyōraku, Kaname Tōsen, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Jūshirō Ukitake but Naruto had set aside the file on Retsu Unohana when he read the overview on the forth division when it state that squad specialized as the Gotei 13's Medics which gained Naruto's interest as Kisuke never mentioned that shinigami could be trained as medics, Naruto put Retu's file in front of him and opened it up and was greeted with a picture of an extremely beautiful women with blue eyes and black hair that was in a braid in front of her, Naruto would have looked at what her file contained when he heard someone scream making him look at the door "looks like Kisuke doesn't need to tell me when Kurosaki woke up he did a great job on his own" Naruto said dryly as he created a **Kage Bushin** wear it turned towards the door, opened it and walked out of the room.

XBreakX

Around the same time in Seireitei Byakuya Kuchiki was standing in a Captains meeting after he and his lieutenant left the forth division after being healed for their injuries and was waiting for it to start.

"I have called this meeting after hearing a report from Kuchiki-Taicho, that he and his Fuku-Taicho encountered and came under attack from a single individual during their assignment to find and apprehend Rukia Kuchiki, tell everyone what happened" Yamamoto said immediately gaining everyone's attention where a few of them had slightly wide eyes.

"We had opened a Senkaimon and were about to head back to the Seireitei after we had Destroyed the shinigami powers that the human had taken from Rukia Kuchiki when the individual that soon after identified himself as Tobirama Senju appeared and was talking to the same human that stole Rukias powers. After he was done talking with the boy he used Shunpo to grab Rukia Kuchiki and bring her back to the human where he proceeded challenged both me and my Fuku-Taicho to a fight, normally this wouldn't be any sort of concern for any Taicho and Fuku-Taicho but when he used Shunpo I couldn't follow him and he knew that the two of us were wearing Gentei Reiin" Byakuya said shocking everyone present along with causing their eyes to widen except Yamamoto who had already heard everything from Byakuya's report. "When we had heard this Abarai fuku-taicho had questioned him where Tobirama Senju said that if we could give him one wound he would tell us everything about him and he even stated that regardless whether we succeed in giving him a wound or not he would let us take Rukia back with us" at this the rest of the captains became confused at what the mans goal was, where some of them thought that this Tobirama was arrogant enough to think that he could take on a Taicho and a Fuku-Taicho and not receive a single wound, regardless of whether their power was sealed or not, those thoughts soon changed when Byakuya continued talking "the fight started soon after that where Abarai fuku-taicho attack the man first with his Shikai where he blocked it and showed no effort having done so and afterwards with surprising speed he attacked Abarai fuku-taicho and then soon after started attacking me putting me on the defensive for the entire time, it was also during that time he started to fight both of us simultaneously, it should also be noted that during this time he began to in my opinion make mistakes on purpose but for what reason I'm not sure, near the end of the fight both myself and Abarai fuku-taicho had received multiple wounds while we hadn't been able to give the man a single injury" Byakuya said which caused multiple captains to wonder just who this Tobirama person was before Byakuya "the man taunted us by telling us that we only had time for one more attack where both myself and Abarai fuku-taicho used shunpo to appear before him with me at his front and Abarai fuku-taicho at his back where both of us managed to inflict what would have been the only injuries he sustained during the fight before".

"Wait what do you mean by 'would have been' it sounds like you actually managed to wound the man" interrupted the young captain of squad ten Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

"In a sense we did manage to wound him but when we were in the process of our last attack he didn't do anything he just stood there and took the attacks" Byakuya said causing bewilderment to go through everyone which only increased as he continued "I had pierced his chest with my zanpakuto and Abarai fuku-taicho had severed his body at the waist were shortly after his entire body had turned into water. Naturally when we saw this we were confused but then we heard someone nearby clapping when we turned to see who it was we saw that it was the same man that we had been fighting while at the same time he was completely different" Byakuya stopped for a second as he recalled what he felt from the man "the aura around that man wasn't something I had experienced before and if I had to compare it to something then I would say that I was standing in front of an angered Yamamoto Sou-taicho" Byakauya said finishing his report leaving everyone in a state of shock with some slight fear at now knowing that there was someone that they didn't know about that could cause such a feeling in a taicho running around in the world of the living.

It took a full minute for the information to sink in to the rest of the captains where Mayuri Kurotsuchi grew excited at this unknown individual as he thought of all the experiments that he could conduct "were you able to determine what this man was"

"unfortunately I could not determine what he was, all I know is that he is a fighter standing at 5' 9" has white hair, red eyes and three red markings on his face two under his eyes and one in the center of his chin, he wore a black suit with blue azure armor similar to that of the humans that were called samurai with a white fur collar. The armor consisted of numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body mostly in the areas were attacks are most frequent"

"So they only information we know of this Tobirama character is that he is a highly skilled fighter of unknown origin, he can easily fight against a taicho and a fuku-taicho simultaneously while there wearing a Gentei Reiin, what he looks like and that he's currently in the world of the living but this still doesn't explain for why he attack you Kuchiki-taicho" said Tōshirō Hitsugaya as he held a hand on his chin thinking.

"The reason for his attack is irrelevant he has assaulted a taicho and a fuku-taicho his actions are clear he is an enemy that will be dealt with after a decision has been reached about Rukia Kuchiki for now I want Twelfth Division to actively monitor the world of the living in search of this man and to inform me of when his location becomes know for now dismissed." Yamamoto said as he banged his cane signifying the end of the captains meeting allowing the other captains to leave.

But one captain who was quiet for the entire time was contemplating everything that went during the meeting, this man was Sōsuke Aizen and after going though all the information he had heard he decided that after he revealed himself he would go and find this man to see if he could be 'persuaded' to join him.

XBreakX

Naruto was walking to the room where Ichigo was currently in and saw as Kisuke was walking through the door and decided to wait until Ichigo did or said something stupid, Naruto only had to wait half a minute before he heard a loud thud and decided to actually meet Ichigo in person and not as a **Kage Bushin**, when Naruto walked into the room he saw that Ichigo was his back with Kisuke's Kane over his face "Don't use other people as an excuse to go kill yourself".

"I couldn't have said it better myself Kisuke, besides what can you do anyways you lost your shinigami powers so right now you couldn't fight even their weakest shinigami" Naruto said while he stood in the door way making Ichigo look over at him making his eyes go wide.

"N-Naruto what are you doing here" asked a shocked Ichigo when he surprisingly recognized who Naruto was.

"Wow... you actually remembered who I was I'm impressed, that's actually an easy question to answer I was the one who brought you here after Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki returned to the Soul Society with Rukia" Naruto said making Ichigo get over his shock then rematerialized something.

"Hey wait where's that other guy the one in the blue samurai Armour that was fighting Renji and that other guy" Ichigo asked when he didn't see him.

"Oh him well that's easy he's standing right in front of you" Naruto said making Ichigo look at him like he was crazy.

"That's impossible he had white hair you have black and blonde there's no way your that guy".

Naruto just sighed and did a seal-less **Henge** and transformed into Tobirama shocking Ichigo, after letting Ichigo see it for a couple of seconds Naruto cancelled the **Henge** returning back to normal.

Ichigo was shocked when he saw Naruto turn into the man he saw on two different occasions which immediately made him remember that Naruto was fighting both Renji and Byakuya where they couldn't even touch him and yet they were still able to take Rukia back to the Soul Society were his anger got the better of him again "you were the one fighting the two that took Rukia away, how... how were they able to get Rukia when you were kicking both their asses".

"That's simple Ichigo I let them" Naruto simply stated like it was obvious.

"Y-You let them" Ichigo practically shouted as he took Kisuke by surprise and got out from under him and grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his neck "They took Rukia back so that they can kill her, how could you just let them take her, because you" Ichigo would have continued his rant but was silenced when Naruto had enough of being shouted at in his face and punched Ichigo's wounded stomach causing the wound to reopen and making him fall down to the floor gasping for air and groaning in pain.

"It's actually quiet simple really, I get to have more fun this way" Naruto said shocking Ichigo enough to forget about the pain in his stomach "I've been keeping an eye on you ever sense I saw Rukia transfer her powers to you and I did it for a single reason, curiosity... I was curious as to how an average human boy would take to having shinigami powers, that's why I was keeping an eye on you and even enrolled in your school. I'll be frank with you _boy_ you could die and to me you would just be another one of the uncountable humans that I've witness die whether by my own hand or though the passage of time" Naruto said to Ichigo with a edge to his voice as he was being helped by Tessai who brought him back over to the bed and was resealing his stomach wound.

"Are you another shinigami then" Ichigo asked in a forced voice having knowledge that only shinigami live longer then humans.

"That's none of your business _boy_, after having watched for a sufficient amount of time I know that you'll be going to the Soul Society in order to rescue the 'little shinigami' so when that happens me and a friend of mine will be tagging along with you but in order for that to happen you'll new to regain your shinigami powers which is where Kisuke comes in and until you have your shinigami powers back I won't be necessary" Naruto said as he walked back out of the room and dispelled itself transferring it's memories to the original.

-Time Skip start of Ichigo's training-

Naruto sat down on a nearby boulder with a large bag of popcorn and a large drink as Kisuke ejected Ichigo's soul from his body which rolled across the ground "Hey, what the hell geta-bōshi" Ichigo growled while standing up and found that it was difficult to do even that

"This is the first time you've left your body, since you lost your powers right?" Urahara asked grinning, "You find that, quite a few thing have now changed."

Ichigo stood up, and felt out of breath. "Yeah it's hard to breath"

"That's because your just an ordinary soul right now. Your also connected by the Chain of Fate , because you no longer have your Saketsu, or the binding chain." Urahara said, putting his hands behind him. "This is where the chain of fate was once connected, and is just as important to a Soul Reaper as the Chain of Fate is to you right now."

"Now the first thing we need to do is to restore your Spiritual Pressure." Urahara said , walking over to him. " When you have your spiritual power returned to you , your body will be easier to control in this form, and you'll breath easier too."

While Ichigo appreciated a thorough explanation, he was still getting impatient. "Alright, enough! What do I do first , !"

"Yes lets us begin," Urahara said, smiling. "Ok Ururu! Your up !"

Ichigo looked over and saw a little girl carrying gloves and headbands in her skirt who curtsied "P... please to meet you."

Ichigo confused and slightly startled at how polite Ururu was "um.. hello".

"Ok time for lesson 1, all you have to do is... hit her " Kisuke said with his ever present smile on his face.

Ichigo ran up to Kisuke and grabbed him by his collar and got right up inn his face and pointed at Ururu "Are you fucking-crazy, you're telling me to punch a little kid."

Kisuke not at all bother by the fact that Ichigo was up in his face stated calmly "oh, I'd think it should be quite difficult considering the bodily state your in."

Naruto was eating his popcorn as he was enjoying the spectacle that Ichigo was putting on which increased when the fight actually started and laughed his ass off when he actually said Kisukes stupid chant to put the headband on and continued on with the first lesson where it ended when Ichigo finally managed to hit Ururu.

"Congratulations Mr. Kurosaki you passed lesson 1" Kisuke told Ichigo confusing him.

"Huh, but I lost to the girl" Ichigo said not understanding.

"The first lesson was to see if you could survive the first attack, it's easier for a plus to gain reiyoku when it's in danger"  
Kisuke said as he was fanning himself.

"what would have happened I had been hit" Ichigo asked with his near-permanent scowl.

"You'd die" Kisuke simply stated hiding his face with his fan.

"Bastard"

"Now, now you recovered your previous levels of reiyoku that you had as a shinigami and in celebration of you passing lesson 1 let's..." as Kisuke was saying this Tessai severed Ichigo's chain of fate with an axe "Proceed straight to lesson 2."

-Time Skip 3 days later-

During the time that Ichigo was in the Shattered Shaft he moved down off of his boulder and joined Kisuke, Jinta, and Ururu and looked down the hole and watched as Ichigo try to get out of the hole up to the point where Ichigo turned into a hollow which was followed shortly by an explosion which cause smoke to raise out of the hole along with a figure obscured by the smoke that landed some distance away from them, when the smoke dissipated to reveal Ichigo who was wearing a hollow mask but shattered it and had regain his shinigami powers.

"Ah, well done Kurosaki-san!" Urahara smiled cheerily, using that annoying, sing-song voice of his as always. "Looks like you didn't turn into a hollow after all-

"Shut the hell up!"

WHAM!

With a swat of his hilt, Ichigo batted the shopkeeper in the face, looming over him menacingly, a vein throbbing in his forehead. "When I'm through with you...you're gonna wish I died down there in that hole!"

"Well since your in such high spirits let's move straight to the third lesson then shall we and speaking about the third lesson there's no time limit and if" Kisuke said and would have continued if he hadn't felt his hat being taking off his head to see that Naruto put it on his head.

"Actually Kisuke I'll be taking over the third test I want to personally witness what this boy if capable of" Naruto said this as he drew his zanpakuto Kisuke who could only nod, when Kisuke wore his hat it cast a shadow over his eyes making it so one couldn't see them but on Naruto it cast the same shadow but instead of hiding his eyes the shadow almost seem to make them glow and add the small smirk on his face a shudder ran through Kisuke and he felt sorry for Ichigo.

"I'm the one that's going to be teaching you lesson three Kurosaki and in this lesson you have two objectives and I'm only going to tell you the second objective your going to have to find out what the first one is on your own" Naruto said surprising Ichigo.

"Hey that's not fair how am I supposed to pass this thing if I don't know both"

"cause you don't need to know both in order to pass all you have to do is knock this hat of my head" As soon as Naruto said that Ichigo was already in front of him swinging at the hat, Naruto just leaned back slightly making the blade miss the hat.

"That was a good try better luck next time, that is if there is a next time" Naruto said confusing Ichigo before Naruto raised his Zanpakuto above his head and slowly (for Naruto) slashed at Ichigo making him dodge the blade but his eyes widened in fear when the blade connected with the ground a rather sizable fissure for a blade and two words went through Ichigo's mind _'Oh Fuck'_.

Ichigo ran, he ran for his very life, gasping and panting, throwing himself forward as the blade whisked through the air, and with it, came a few strands of his orange hair. Ichigo realized that outside of school Naruto was batshit crazy! Who the hell just draws a sword and starts swinging it around like that?!

"wait a minute," He began to think, "Why am I running? Maybe Naruto's not a shinigami so there's no way that sword of his can actually hurt me!"

Slowly, Ichigo began to turn-

Swish

With a rush of steel, the remnants of the hollow mask on the side of his head flew off followd closely by blood from the wound the side of his face.

"You let your guard down" Naruto replied to the shocked loon on Ichigo's face "let me guess you thought that I couldn't be a shinigami that this sword isn't a zanpakuto" holding his zanpakuto up in front of his face with the side facing Ichigo "and right now you're probably thinking that there's no way I can hurt you."

A sigh escaped his lips.

"How naive, how so very naive of you Kurosaki, you will not have the honor of knowing the name of my zanpakuto instead I'll carve it's name into your body _**boy**_" Naruto said as his gaze became murderous.

_'W-What the...'_

Ichigo had recalled Renji saying something like that.

_"You can't even ask your zanpaktou its name? Pathetic!"_

Yeah, those were his exact words, and now they made the newly awakened shinigami think.

"A name? For my...zanpaktou?"

"Yes," the killing intent coming from Naruto lessened "Each zanpakuto carries a unique name, something that identifies who and what they are" Ichigo felt his gaze drawn to the black blade held in Naruto's grip, and as if in response, terror gripping his heart, it was like Ichigo could sense that the blade was a chained Demonic nightmare waiting to be unleashed. the blade seemed to sense this, and pulsed.

Faster the the eye could see, that same terrifying blade lunged for his throat.

"Now, shall we continue."

**(Bleach Ost music: Enemy Unseen)**

_'Oh shit!'_

By Kami's grace, he somehow dodged the first strike, but still, an overflow of emerald reiyroku picked him up off his feet, mercilessly throwing the strawberry into the dirt, where he scrambled to his feet, only to find a shadow looming over him.

"The... hell?!" Ichigo shouted in surprise, rolling away from Naruto's strike, swaying under the second only to be violently thrown into the nearby boulder, courtesy of the third move, a brutal drop kick from Naruto. The impact hurt him just as much as surprise him that he was being so relentlessly outmaneuvered.

"D-Dammit!"

Spitting out a clod of earth, Ichigo shook his head and _tried _to rise-

Too late.

But before he could even think to run, Naruto swept forward from the smoke, sword already on a collision course with the young shinigami's skull, with barely an inch to spare, No time, there was absolutely no way he could attack, _and _evade at the same time.

Ichigo dropped flat to the floor.

Though he'd dodged the blazing blade, Ichigo hadn't taken into account just how _Brutal_ Naruto had swung. In other words, the result of blocking, again through Ichigo Kurosaki through the rocky wall that lay behind him demolishing it in the process and Ichigo was sure that both of his arms were broken at this point.

"I don't know what your thinking," Naruto began bringing his Zanpakuto up for a lunge, Ichigo had seen enough, and took that chance to run, scrambling to his feet, clutching the sword and hilt for all he was worth, which wasn't really much at this point.

But too late, Naruto appeared before him, barring his path.

_'swing! Swing! Swing!'_ A voice commanded, but it did him little good in the end.

By Blocking, he was forced to his knees, and with another strike, a loud crack was heard coming from his left arm signifying that this time it was indeed where the other arm went entirely numb, and with that he was left with only the hilt of his weapon.

"But if you try to go against me with _that_ pathetic piece of trash you call a weapon...

..I _will_ kill you."

And though surprise now

By blocking, he was forced to his knees, and with another strike, both arms went entirely numb, and with that, he was left with only the hilt of his weapon.

"But if you try to go against me with _that_ inferior weapon...

"I _will_ kill you."

And though surprise was now showing on his face, it was gone in an instant, replaced by the terror that had been growing in his heart. _Shit!'_Thinking only to save himself, Ichigo did not attack, he did not stand his ground. No, he ran, ran as hard and fast as his legs could hope to carry him, then the footfalls of Naruto's feet fell after him like soft voices from a horror movie.

_'I've goota get away! I don't think he's kidding! He's gonna kill me this time!'_

Naruto's zanpakuto sliced the ground where Ichigo been only a heartbeat before, ripping out a massive chunk of stone as it came away. Dust and dirt flew everywhere, stinging at Ichigo's eyes, choking his lungs, filling his mouth with acrid, dry tasting, but still, still he ran. _'This is so pathetic!_

He didn't care that his body screamed for rest. He didn't care that his lungs were burning, crying out for air. He didn't care that he was making a complete and total fool of himself. He didn't care.

_'What am I doing?!'_

He just had to...

_'Why am I running away?!'_

He had to _run._

_'Is this all the backbone I have?'_

He had to get away from here!

Without warning, his body jerked back half a step, for Naruto had grabbed him from behind, jerking his by the collar, and now roughly _slammed_ the boy to the ground, his face still having the smirk he had before the lesson started, all the while. Ichigo however, still wore a look of terror, darting to the right, just before Naruto's blade could claim his life.

_'Am I just a coward after all? A complete phony?'_

As if to insult him, the blade swatted him from behind with its broad edge, leaving Ichigo unharmed, but still assisting Ichigo in a face plant, that which broke his nose, leaving the acrid taste of blood in his mouth and on his tongue.

_'I'm so disgusted with myself!'_

But still he kept running, desperate to get away.

_'How pathetic! It's pathetic!'_

Again the shadow loomed...

_'PATHETIC!'_

_Yes, that would be you. _A gruff, masculine voice echoed in his ears, bringing him pause.

Naruto watched as Ichigo suddenly stopped and wondered if he finally heard his zanpakuto's voice when suddenly Ichigo hunched forward then turned around and shouted "Zangetsu" and actually swiped at him forcing Naruto to hold onto Kisuke's hat lest it be blown away.

Naruto looked at the blade that was Zangetsu and wasn't really impressed with it, the zanpakuto looked just like a giant butcher knife whose handle was wrapped in cloth but was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Alright Naruto-_san_," There was no need for pleasantries, not know when his very soul screamed for payback. Snagging Zangetsu by the the cloth.

"I hope you're able to dodge this." Ichigo's voice was surprisingly even.

"Really, why?" Naruto asked not worried at all what Ichigo was going to unleash at him

Brown eyes sparked their defiance.

"because right now.."

The pinned cloth at his should now swelled, then abruptly shattered. "I can't control this very well!" Evidently, Ichigo wasn't kidding, as the same surge became tangible, rushing across the ground between the two.

Naruto didn't panic or move out of the way of the oncoming surge of energy, he simply moved his zanpakuto in front of him as it meet the wave of energy, halting it's progress where it started getting weaker it's energy being absorbed into Naruto's zanpakuto until it was completely gone allowing him to see that Ichigo had fallen asleep while still gripping his new zanpakuto.

"That boy really is and idiot,using a technique he has no control over immediately after achieving shikai" Naruto continued to criticize Ichigo's actions as Kisuke made his way over to where Ichigo and Naruto was.

"Well I must say you Naruto-san are a down right terrifying man to be able to stop what Mr. Kurosaki threw at you, although I'm kind of worried how he'll react to seeing you again, you might have scared him from fighting you" Kisuke said and made a mental note to never fight against Naruto ever while also noticing that Naruto's zanpakuto was giving off a blue light.

"That was to teach him that his enemies won't hold anything back against him, now if you don't need anything else of me I'm going to go inform Mei-chan that we'll be accompanying that little boy on his rescue mission and until that day you won't be seeing me" Naruto said as he disappeared into a shunpo.

(Time skip departure day)

Naruto was sitting on a large rock as he waited for Ichigo's group to arrive with Yoruichi was laying on his lap in her cat form purring from having her ears scratched. He had found out that Yoruichi could turn into a cat which slightly shocked Naruto while he secretly loved it and wondered if there was a way for her to keep the ears and tail.

Naruto smiled when he felt Mei sit down next to him and leaned on his shoulders while she began to pet Yoruichi as well "Well Naru-kun she seems to like your 'talented hands' quiet a bit and at some point she's going to want you to do the same thing with her human body" Mei said as she knew full well that it might just happen during this 'rescue mission' they were going on.

Naruto would have responded but he felt Ichigo's group arrive "well it looks like the kiddie group is here but I think I'm going to toy with them a little" Naruto said with something that he came to call his trickster smile which made Mei giggle and curious as to what Naruto had planned exactly.

Ichigo and his friends came down the ladder where they were shocked to see Naruto but Ichigo was shocked to see Naruto wearing the similar kind of Armour as the guy he transformed into except that it was dark red in color and collar guards instead of white fur with some mystery lady sitting on a large rock where they could also hear purring coming from Naruto.

"Naruto-san what are you doing here and who's that lady" Orihime asked as she was surprised to see Naruto down in Kisuke's secret basement with a mysterious older women.

"And what's with that Samurai Armour your wearing" Uryū asked when he saw Naruto wearing something that didn't belong in this time period.

"First off that's none of your business boy, that's easy Orihime, we're going with you guys to the Soul Society..." Naruto said as he got up from the rock with Yoruichi in his arms and shifted her around in his arms and motion to the women that was still on the rock "this is Mei Terumi and as I said the two of us are going to be accompanying you guys into the Soul Society."

"Oh, okay and what are you doing with Mr. Yoruichi Naruto-san" Orihime asked curiously.

"Oh that another easy one Orihime, I'm petting a pussy" Naruto said with a small smile while on the inside he was laughing his ass off when all the kids gained an atomic blush.

"N-N-N-Naruto why would you say something like that" Orihime stuttered out obviously embarrassed from what Naruto said.

"What I'm only saying the truth" Naruto stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright I that's enough we need to get to the Soul Society" Ichigo interrupted hoping to change the subject.

"What's the matter Ichigo you don't want to pet a pussy or are you the kind of guy that likes to stroke roosters" Naruto said gaining another round of blushes with the addition of a tick mark to Ichigo.

"And what's that supposed to mean" asked an angry Ichigo.

"What it was just a simple question Ichigo, do you prefer petting pussies or stroking roosters, besides I think it's time for Kisuke to tell us how to get to the Soul Society" Naruto said with out changing his expression which was a miracle in and of itself and on the inside he was dying of laughter now.

Ichigo just growled in frustration and would have done something to Naruto but vividly remembered what happened during naruto's lesson and didn't want to do _anything_ that got him on Naruto's bad side.

After everyone stopped talking Kisuke first ejected Ichigo's soul from his body putting him in his shinigami self then explained how they would be getting to the Souls Society whereby Kisuke opened the gate and shortly after everyone went through it. (1)

The trip was fairly uneventful, minus having to run as fast as possible, thanks to the area around them collapsing faster then Urahara said it would. They arrived at the other gate and jumped out expecting to hit solid ground, except, they were several feet in the air, Ichigo and his group fell down but Naruto and Mei gathered reishi under their feet shortly after exiting the gate which allowed them to stay/ stand up in the air and looked around.

"So this is the Soul Society"

(1) The same thing that happened in the manga and anime happed in this story so why explain it

**Chapter End**

**now it's time to see the poll results  
**

**Poll 1- Closed  
**

**Yes: 18**

**No: 3**

**Other: 5**

**Well folks looks like the votes are in and Omaeda dies and as a special treat I'm going to tell how**

**Omaeda dies by Mei Terumi's Shikai**

**Poll 2**

**Samui: 15**

**Shion: 11**

**Anko: 10**

**Tsunade: 9**

**Yugito Nii: 8**

**Hinata: 8**

******Fuu: 8**

******Fem Kyuubi: 6**

******Fem saksuke: 5**

******Konan: 4**

******Kurenai: 4**

******Kushina Uzumaki: 4**

******Karin Uzumaki: 3**

**koyuki Kazahana: 3**

******Yugoa Uzuki: 3**

******Shizuka: 3**

******Ryuuzetsu: 2**

******Hanabi: 2**

******Mito Uzumaki: 2**

**H****otaru Tsuchigumo: 1**

**yakumo kurama: 1**

**Tayuya : 1**

**kurotsuchi: 1**

**temari: 1**

**Ino: 1**

**Hana: 1**

**Well looks like Samui and Shion keep their previous Place, for third we have Anko, forth Tsunade, Fifth a three way tie between Yugito Nii, Hinata, and Fu wonder which one will come out on top**

**Since I've only gotten one person trying to find out Naruto's three secrets here's a hint for the hint's**

**Hint: look for things that one would normally over look (I can't give you examples because that would give away too much information)**


	5. A thousand years to meet

**This is where the story becomes my own and IF you see anyother chapters that actually have a name then that means it's significant**

**before the review conner begins I have added some _very_ interesting pictures that you should check out and no it's not something perverted the lemons that will be in this story will take care of that**

**duke drake: No, even though it's understandable how you came to that conclusion NO**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Yes Naruto is going to have more bleach girls I'd be stupid and crazy not to included others**

**Crystalzap: You've only seen one side of the immortal Naruto and that was when he was talking to a stupid, stubborn, hot-headed teenage boy**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Parings Naruto/Mei Terumī, Yoruichi, Retsu Unohana**

**Well there's another bleach women and it's Unohana can anyone say sexy doctor fantasies **

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**XA Thousand years to meetX**

"So this is the Soul Society, looks more like feudal japan to me" Naruto said as he looked around at the surroundings.

"Yes it does sure brings back memories right Naru-kun" Mei said said as she remembered the time where they could actually act like Shinobi instead of ordinary people.

"Yeah it does but we can remissness later right now we need to stop stupid from being the idiot that he is" Naruto said as Mei giggled at how he described Ichigo and both vanished in a Shunpo.

"So that's the Seireitei over there by those buildings right?" Ichigo asked while running over to the buildings bu twas stopped when Naruto suddenly appeared next to Ichigo with a raised fist and brought it down on Ichigo's head forcing him to face plant "you just couldn't help but just act stupid could you, apparently it didn't occur to you that they may have something to stop people like you from entering illegally..." Naruto said as Ichigo removed his face from the ground coughing to get the dirt out of his mouth making Ichigo miss the evil glint in Naruto's eyes, Naruto grabbed a handful of Ichigo's shihakusho (1) and hoisted him above his head with one hand "but since you started this you get to finish it!" Naruto shouted and threw Ichigo at the Seireitei causing the gates and walls to come down, turning up dust and shocking everyone present even Mei was slightly surprised at what Naruto did, luckily for Ichigo the gates and walls came down fast enough that he wasn't squashed by them but did nothing as he slammed into them face first.

"well, well it's been a long time since anyone approached the gate and tried to enter the Siereitei without permission." A large loud voice boomed out over the dust and when it cleared they saw that there was now a giant standing in front of the gate with Ichigo sliding down the gate behind him.

Before anything else could happen Ichigo had gotten up off the ground and ran to Naruto where he got up right in his face where blood was running down Ichigo's face "What the hell is wrong with you, first you stop me from running into the Seireitei telling me that they might have a defense of some kind, then you throw me at the Seireitei bringing the gate down which could have killed me!" Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs completely forgetting what Naruto did to him during his training to activate his shikai.

Naruto just stood there with a blank look on his face as he was getting screamed at in his face by Ichigo and waited for Ichigo to stop before he slapped Ichigo's hands making them release his hold on his clothing before Naruto unleashed a concentrated dose of his full killing intent solely on Ichigo making him go wide eyed as Ichigo suddenly found it extremely hard to breath and felt like death its self was standing before him and could only watch as Naruto drew his zanpakuto but noticed that it was giving off a blue light and held it up in front of Ichigo's face "you see the blue light that's coming off of my zanpakuto, it's the attack you unleashed shortly after your zanpakuto changed, I had my zanpakuto absorb it and been saving it for a special occasion, how would you,like to be on the receiving end of your own attack Ichigo Kurosaki" Naruto deadpanned and noticed that the giant was moving to interrupt his _conversation_ with Ichigo and slashed above Ichigo's head releasing the attack that Naruto had absorbed from Ichigo making the wave of reiryoku race across the air going over the giants head and slammed into the shield protecting the Seireitei where it stayed there for a second before dissipating, Naruto looked over at the giant who now had wide eyes "don't interrupt me you'll regret it."

After Naruto looked away Ichigo was able to breath again and gathered whatever courage he could "H-H-How were you" Ichigo started to say when Naruto finished for him "How was I able to keep that attack for so long after absorbing it, it was easy actually, to me your attack is a drop of water and I'm a desert" Naruto said simply before he turned and walked towards the group that Mei had joined before he suddenly stopped and looked back at Ichigo "Since it was going to happen if I didn't stop you your going to be fighting that giant so we can get in" Naruto said and resumed walking and sheathed his zanpakuto leaving a befuddled Ichigo who turned to the giant man who was scared of Naruto from his actions.

Inside the Seireitei a number of shinigami stood waiting. "the intruders are on the other side of the gate... " one of them said but was interrupted when a wave of reiryoku slammed into the Seireitei's shield causing everyone in the vicinity to stop and just look at where the attack impacted before it dissipated, a couple of seconds had past "what was _that_" someone asked the question that was running through all their minds.

"Will they actually be able to get past Jidanbo?" A random unseated member asked.

"Unlikely, none of the get guardians have been defeated and opened the gates in all the time of the seireitei." Said Shūhei Hisagi fuku-taicho of ninth division, he was a little tense as he had felt the briefest flash of reiatsu from the person that the attack came from and determined that it was at a fuku-taicho's level but he wasn't sure.

Naruto had arrived back at the group and was standing near Mei while the others wanted to ask Naruto a whole series of questions but they could literally feel his pent up anger from the few brief controlled reiatsu spikes coming from him which frightened them, the only ones that weren't effected or that he would allow to get near him were Mei and Yoruichi, Naruto watched as Jidanbo was trying his best to defeat Ichigo with a poorly counted combo, when Jindabo saw that it wasn't working he brought out a second axe but never got to use it as Ichigo destroyed both the axes in one blow. Surprisingly Jidanbo started crying when his axes were destroyed... yet it was Ichigo's concern for his opponent that got Jidanbo to open the gate.

Only to freeze when he saw who was standing on the other side of the gate, it was Gin Ichimaru were after saying a few things made a motion with his hand and Jidanbo's left arm was completely severed off, when Naruto saw that happen he felt himself smirking knowing exactly what Ichigo would do and he could use his reaction for some payback and sure enough Naruto saw Ichigo charge and lock blades with Gin, Naruto turned and looked at Mei and gave her a quick kiss surprising her "Have fun babysitting the brats" Naruto said and looked back at Ichigo to see him putting some distance between himself and Gin, it was at that moment that Naruto vanished in a shunpo and appeared next to Ichigo, spun around and gave Ichigo what Naruto came to call a Tsunade kick to his gut causing Ichigo to cough up a large amount of blood which sent him flying into Jidanbo pushing them both outside making the gate close leaving Naruto completely alone in the Seireitei with a shinigami taicho at his back.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to have an enemy at your back." Gin said with a wide mocking smile as he stood there perfectly calm even when he felt the aura coming off of Naruto.

"Do not take me for a fool we both know that you can feel the aura that I'm giving off and you know that you can't beat me third division taicho Gin Ichimaru." Naruto said as he turned and looked at Gin Ichimaru in person and noticed that Kisuke's picture of the man was dead on.

When Gin heard Naruto say his name he was surprised making mocking smile disappear for a second before it came back "what a surprise you know my name and yet I don't know who you are stranger." Gin said as other shinigami just arrived and surrounded Naruto with their zanpakuto drawn.

Naruto looked around at the shinigami that surrounded him "Do you honestly think that you will be able to kill me without knowing any of my abilities cause I can assure you that you'll be the one to die, you could even pick any of the Gotei 13 taicho's and the result would still be the same" Naruto said as he looked at a particular shinigami and started walking towards him causing him and the shinigami that were near him to start shaking in fear.

"Do you think that I'll just let you walk away from me stranger." Gin said as he looked as Naruto was walking away from him only for Naruto to stop and look at him.

"You already did Gin Ichimaru." Naruto said as he simply blinked out of existence which made one word come to Gin's mind '_Utsusemi_'.

Gin Ichimaru just stood there for a couple of seconds before he scratched his head "I know this is going to be a pain when the other taicho's learn of this" Gin said as he and the other shinigami left the area unbeknownst to them that Naruto was on top of a nearby building.

"Well looks like he didn't notice me or just choose not to but either way they'll be a taicho meeting about our little encounter so I'll just follow you for a little while Gin Ichimaru" Naruto said before he vanished into a shunpo.

-Outside the gate after Naruto kicked Ichigo-

Pain, that was all Ichigo felt as he was sent flying into Jidanbo by Naruto's kick forcing them both outside and the gates to close trapping Naruto inside the Seireitei.

Ichigo couldn't do anything as the amount of pain made moving impossible and could only lie down as Orihime rushed and began to heal Ichigo when she saw that he was in pain and didn't notice when the other souls from Rukongai now coming out to see and meet the group having them seen them aide and defend Jidanbo, a former Rukongai resident.

After Orihime finished healing Ichigo she turned to jidanbo and saw that there was a group of people that were pulling his severed arm to the giants body and Orihime being the kind girld that she was rushed over to where the wound was and started healing him as well.

Mei was standing in the same spot since Naruto had and was pouting as Naruto had done exactly what she had planned to do, if only Naruto hadn't taken her by surprise with that sudden kiss. Mei gave a huff of annoance before she walked over to Yoruichi "What are we going to do now that the gates closed Yoruichi."

"I know of another way into the Seireitei but it's best to wait until night to discuss our plans though for now were stuck." Yoruichi said and walked over to the elder were after a few words were exchanged he allowed them to use his house to spek more privately.

-Next morning-

After the 'rescue party' (2) had discussed what their plan was, which was trying to find a person name Kūkaku Shiba they were interrupted by a guy named Ganju burst through the door and got into a fight with Ichigo for a stupid reason and now they were trying to get him to leave but he stubbornly refused.

Mei had had enough of Ichigo's behavior and put a hand on top of his head and forced him to look at her "Let's go Kurosaki" Mei said in a sickly sweet voice that put fear in everyone that heard it with the exception of Yoruichi but what utterly terrified Ichigo was the figure that appeared behind her, the figure was covered mostly in white cloth, had white hair, and had a face that looked like an oni mask with a dagger in it's mouth.

When Ichigo saw this he couldn't do anything as he was frozen in fear which allowed Mei to pick him up and threw him and his zanpakuto out of the elders house where shortly after tied him and continued on there way to Kūkaku Shiba where they soon came across the home which looked to be a single floored house, only it had possibly the largest chimney behind it along with two large stone arms that had hands holding up a banner saying Kukaku Shiba.

The 'rescue party' looked at the house in shock except Yoruichi who expected the house to be unusual, eventually everyone got over there shocked and were greeted by two identical looking guys that after small problem let the group in after seeing Yoruichi where they finally meet Kukaku Shiba where Ichigo's group was shocked to find out that Kukaku was a women.

After Kukaku heard what Yoruichi wanted from her she agreed and said that someone would be accompanying them into the Seireitei and the 'rescue party' discovered that it was Ganju who proceeded to fight Ichigo again gaining Kukaku's wrath who had hit the two of them over the head but forgot to control her strength and ended up knocking both of them out where Ichigo missed the explanation on what he was going to need to do in order to enter the Seireitei.

-Next Day-

In the middle of the Seireitei in the Captain's meeting room the captains of all thirteen divisions minus two all stood in front of the Sou-Taicho Genryūsai Yamamoto. The doors to the room opened and Gin walked into the room with his smile. "Oh the esteemed captains of the Gotei 13 all here for me, although I don't see the captain of squad 13."

"He's not feeling very well" replied the blind ninth division taicho Kaname Tōsen.

Gin's smile actually lessened "Oh no I hope he gets better soon"

"Stop wasting time" the large scared faced taicho of eleventh division said "You know that's not why you were summoned here. I heard that you went to deal with some Ryoka (3) outside of your jurisdiction and worse is that one of them even managed to enter the Seireitei and escape from you. why didn't you pursue and kill them."

"Well you see when he escaped I wasn't able to sense him" Gin said while scratching the back of his head.

"Stop playing games" the clown paint faced taicho of twelfth division Mayuri Kurotsuchi interjected. "There is no way that any ryoka could escape a taicho, much less be able to completely hide from one"

"Then why did none of you sense me" came a voice at the rooms entrance causing shock and surprise to course through all of them, as one they all looked at the door to see Naruto and noticed that he was wearing the same type of armor that the man Tobirama was wearing from Byuakua's report with the only differences was that there was a collar guard instead of white fur and was dark red in color instead of azure. He was sitting in a chair with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands in front of his mouth, looking at all of them intensely for a few seconds before Naruto got to his feet which caused them all of them to tense as they could now feel the powerful Aura coming off Naruto.

Naruto walked between to two rows of taicho's but stopped when he reached Unohana's spot and turned to look at her and immediately knew that the picture of her didn't do justice to this woman "I look forward to talking to you later Chiyu no Megami (Goddess of Healing)" when everyone heard this surprise and shock went through all of them once again at the ryoka's audacity, though when Unohana heard this a blush appeared on her face as no one ever had called her a Goddess before and unconsciously looked Naruto over although because of his armor Unohana couldn't tell what his body looked like but nothing was hiding Naruto's face and she could see that he had a handsome and roguish face which caused her blush to increase.

Naruto took the time to enjoy the blush that appeared on Unohana's face before he continued walking before he was standing in front of Yamamoto an action that cause most of the taicho's to place a hand on their zanpakutos even with the knowledge that it wasn't necessary. Naruto just stood there studying the 'young man' that he saw fighting a thousand years ago and decided to the one thing that would immediately get his attention "Zanka no Tachi, that is the name of your Bankai is it not Genryūsai Yamamoto?"

As soon as Naruto said those words both Unohana and Kyōraku were looking at Naruto in complete and utter shock whereas Yamamoto had wide eyes before they narrowed and sent a glare to Naruto who wasn't fazed by the look "Who are you" Yamamoto said simply.

"Now that would be telling 'young man', I just came here to tell all of you taicho's that I'm here to rescue Rukia Kuchiki or as I like to call her 'little shinigami" Naruto said with a small almost mocking smile on his face.

"Such arrogance, you come and state that your here to rescue a prisoner condemned to execution in front almost all of the Seireitei's Taicho, what makes you think that you could or that we even let you succeed in such an endeavor" Byakuya said believing that a single person attempting to fight off twelve of the thirteen taicho's was impossible even for yamamoto to accomplish.

"Arrogance, you think I'm being arrogant Byakuya Kuchiki then allow me to provide some humility to the arrogance that you taicho's hold." No sooner that Naruto had finished saying that a wave of reiatsu had blanked the entire Seireitei making most of the taicho's knees buckle under the pressure, making their eyes go wide in surprise, fear, and in one case excitement.

Several of the taicho's started unleashing their own reiatsu to counter act Naruto's which caused a smile to appear on Naruto and they didn't like it one bit "So you want to play this game then, fine then I guess I'll up the ante hope you guys can keep up" Naruto said as he increased the amount of reiatsu overpowering the taicho's and forcing the weaker ones to their knees, when Naruto saw some of the taicho's on their knees he decided that he was done playing around and released all of the reiatsu that he wasn't using, bringing all but the strongest of the taicho's to their knees as well.

Naruto turned and looked at Byakuya Kuchiki who was forced to his knees by Naruto's reiatsu "So, tell me again Byakuya who is the arrogant one again" Naruto would have continued but was interrupted when he felt a violent burst of reiatsu from Yamamoto causing Naruto to look directly at him and chuckle and place a hand on his zanpakuto "well it looks like I've overstayed my welcome but I'll be sure to drop by your division later Unohana..." Naruto said and looked directly at Yamamoto "and I'll defiantly look forward to seeing how much more powerful you are Yamamoto. Until then Ja Ne" Naruto said and put a hand on his zanpakuto and in a single motion drew it and pointed it at the ceiling where all the reaitsu that Naruto was releasing was directed upward blasting the roof off and quickly disappeared into a shunpo where he appeared on top of the **Senzaikyū** (Palace of Remorseful Sin) (4) and was in time to see something crash into the Seireitei's barrier.

"I'm guessing that's Mei and Ichigo's group now that there here the real fun can begin" Naruto said as he sat down with a leg over the edge chuckling darkly.

(1) A shinigami's uniform (for those who didn't know)

(2) until they separate that's what I'm calling them unless I'm talking about Ichigo's group only

(3) is the term the Gotei 13 use to identify those who are not aligned with Soul Society (again for those who don't know)

(4) It's the giant white tower that held Rukia

**Chapter End**

**Poll 2**

**Samui: 16**

**Anko: 15**

**Fu: 14**

**Yugito Nii: 14**

**Tsunade: 13**

**Hinata: 13**

**Shion: 12**

**Kushina Uzumaki: 8**

******Fem Kyuubi: 7**

******Fem sasuke: 7**

******Konan: 7  
**

******Yugoa Uzuki: 5**

******Ryuuzetsu: 5**

******Kurenai: 4**

******Karin Uzumaki: 4**

******Shizuka: 4**

**koyuki Kazahana: 3**

******Tayuya: 3**

******Hanabi: 3**

******Mito Uzumaki: 2**

******Kurotsuchi: 2**

******Hana Inuzuka: 2**

**H****otaru Tsuchigumo: 1**

**yakumo kurama: 1**

**temari: 1**

**Ino: 1**

**Amaru: 1**

**There seems to be a change in the ranks Samui is still in first place with Anko now in second, A tie for Third between the two Jinchuuriki Yugito and Fu, another tie for fourth Between Tsunade and Hinata. I was actually Surprised at the jump for Anko and Fu you guys must really want those two in Naruto's Harem**

**BTW you might want to check the end chapter 3 again**


	6. First Blood

**This chapter will mostly be Mei focused but I will give Naruto some attention other then that all the events that happened in the original story stay the same unless state other wise  
**

**I've decided to reveal that Tsunade is apart of Naruto's Harem so I'm taking her out of the poll selection  
and sorry I took longer then normal for this chapter but for some reason I just couldn't get myself to write like I normally do and I had to go to a funeral that I didn't want to go to it was a friend of the families, I didn't even know the person  
**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Parings Naruto/Mei Terumī, Tsunade, Yoruichi, Retsu Unohana, Haineko  
**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**XChapter StartX**

The thing that crashed into the **Shakonmaku** (Soul-Warding Membrane) was basically a Spirit cannonball that made it past the barrier and blew up due to Ichigo's _lack_ of control causing the group to separate into five different directions, Ichigo with Ganju, Uryu with Orihime, leaving Chad, Yoruichi, and Mei on their own. Most of their landings were rough with the exceptions of the three who were left own their own.

Mei had used shunpo to avoid hitting the ground, she looked around before she jumped on top of a nearby wall and saw that she was a fair distance from the center of the Seireitei and sensed several high sources of reitasu where she judged them to be taicho-class shinigami and still being a bit annoyed at what Naruto did decided to 'work' off her annoyance with the gathering of powerful shinigami and shunpoed near the vicinity and started walking.

Mei came to the spot where gathering was being held to see a man standing in front of an open door giving a report to the people inside and was able to catch some of what was said.

"There are confirmations from witnesses of four Ryoka, where the Sou-taicho has given an order to completely avoid one of the ryoka regardless of what ever numbers are against him. If any of you come across a man wearing dark red armor you are to retreat and contact the nearest taicho immediately." The man said causing the shinigami in the room to be shocked and surprised where they started talking among themselves.

When Mei heard this a small smile appeared on her '_so Naru-kun you went directly to that man did you, I guess you couldn't help yourself could you_' Mei thought to her self and decided to have some fun with the shinigami and walked until she was right behind the man "Well now how are all you fuku-taicho doing today." Mei said causing the man to jump and back away from Mei while the shinigami inside to tense.

"Your with the ryoka aren't you." said Shūhei Hisagi the fuku-taicho of ninth division and was cursing at the fact that none of them had their zanpakuto's with them.

"I guess shinigami aren't as stupid as I thought they were but then again even an idiot could figure out what you did." Mei said with a cheeky smile which only grew when they all glared at her for what she said "What if you can't even figure out the truth of what's happening then everyone of you deserve what I said, but if you don't like what I said then how about you shut me up then." Mei said with her cheeky smile still in place as she placed a hand on her zanpakuto, an action that caused them all to tense.

"Do you really think that you can take all of us fuku-taicho's when your by yourself." Hisagi said as he was hoping that he could intimidate the woman and could make her retreat long enough for all of them to get their zanpakuto, unfortunately it had the opposite effect.

Mei's smiled disappeared "You asked the wrong question little man, the real question you should have asked is 'do you think that all you fuku-taicho's can take me on" Mei said as she decided to play with them a bit and released enough reitasu to make their eyes widen in shock and for sweat to start trickling down their faces "Now I think I have a question to answer and I think it was 'Do I think that I can take on all of you fuku-taicho's by myself' so shall we see if I can." Mei said as she drew her zanpakuto while walking into the room and gave them something that filled them with terror, a smile that reminded them of Unohana

**XBreakX**

Naruto was still atop the **Senzaikyū** (Palace of Remorseful Sin) as he was keeping an eye on Ichigo's fight with Renji when he suddenly felt Mei's reiatsu spike and turned to look at the direction it was coming from and could also sense multiple taicho class reiatsu and figured that they were fuku-taicho's as they were all around the same level as Renji. Naruto waited until he felt Ichigo and Renji's fight finish before he decided to visit Unohana and after a couple of seconds to locate her vanished into a shunpo and appeared at the entrance to the fourth division and walked in intent on finding his **Chiyu no Megami** (Goddess of Healing), after walking for a while Naruto was able to find the building that she was in and used **Meisaigakure no Jutsu** (Hiding with Camouflage Technique) and bent the light around him until he disappeared completely and walked in. Naruto had reached the door to taicho's office and some how managed to time it so that he arrived when Unohana just opened the door to enter and with a quick use of shunpo was now behind her desk, cancelled the jutsu and sat down in her desk chair, all in the time it took for Unohana to look behind her when she sensed the use of reiatsu and saw nothing and turned back around but was surprised to see Naruto sitting in her desk chair.

"How long have you been sitting there Mr. ..."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I told you that I would talk to you later my beautiful megami." Naruto said with a small smile on his face and his hands under his chin.

Unohana gained a small blush at Naruto's words "And what is it that you want to talk to me about Mr. Uzumaki."

"Just call me Naruto please, and though I have some questions for you I'm positive you have more questions for me so why don't" Naruto would have continued but the sound of an explosion rang through the air "There just has to be something that always interrupt my fun. Oh well you don't mind if I tag along do you Unohana."

"Naruto-san you do realize that the entire gotei 13 is your enemy and I, as one of it's taicho's am ordered to take you into custody" Unohana said as she was wondering what Naruto was exactly getting at.

"After the little stunt I pulled in front of all those taicho's I'm not surprised but even still it'll take more then one of you taicho's to capture me although you would have the best chance to do so especially if you give me some sort of _incentive_." Naruto said putting emphasis on the last word while wiggling his eyebrows before he turned and started walking towards the door.

Unohana easily caught Naruto's meaning and found herself once again blushing from Naruto's words but it died down when she saw Naruto walking towards the door "What are you doing Naruto-san." Unohana asked when she saw him walking towards the door.

Naruto stopped at the door and looked at Unohana "Simple I'm going to where that explosion happened." Naruto said simply slightly shocking Unohana and walked out the door.

**XBreakX**

Mei was standing in the middle of what was the fuku-taicho's meeting area and was surrounded by utter carnage. The roof was blown off , fires were raging, the bodies of beaten and unconscious fuku-taicho's were littered around and one was even embedded into the wall. Mei just looked around as she sheathed her zanpakuto and looked at Hiasgi's unconscious form "looks like we found out the answer to the question shinigami. I can take you all by myself." Mei said and was about to leave when she saw a shinigami standing in what used to be the entrance to the room and noticed that a badge similar to what the other fuku-taicho's wore was tied to his left arm and was looking at her in shock and fear.

"Are you the one that did all this!" Demanded the fuku-taicho of second division Marechiyo Ōmaeda and was pointing his zanpakuto at Mei, he had came to investigate the strange explosion by order of his taicho and discovered a mysterious woman literally standing in the middle of the epicenter of the explosion.

Mei just looked at the fuku-taicho for a couple of seconds "What are you going to do about it if I did, hmm?" Mei asked while at the same time wondering just what taicho would let their fuku-taicho get that fat.

"That's easy I'm going to beat you down then take you into custody lady" Ōmaeda said arrogantly as he believed that Mei stood no chance against him.

"Really now, you believe that you can beat me by yourself" Mei said as a smile slowly appeared on her face as she once again drew her zanpakuto and grasped it in both hands and decided to finally be a little serious for a change. "_Embody, Erementaru Megami (Elemental Goddess)"_ Mei spoke softly as her zanpakuto was engulfed in light the spread up both of her arms stopping at her elbows and when the light dissipated revealed two midnight black, skin tight cloth gloves, floating around the wrists were tendrils of reiyoku that were swirling along the cloth never touching the fabric "So fuku-taicho do you still believe that you can beat me by yourself." Mei said before she rushed forward and grabbed Ōmaeda by his face and took off through the air wanting a better place for their little fight if you would be able to even call it that.

After traveling for a little while Mei came across what was know as Sōkyoku Hill and threw Ōmaeda down at the ground where he bounced a couple of times, then landed in a crouched position with her left hand touching the ground where after a second the ground started to move up over her fingers encasing them, after all the fingers on Mei's left hand were encased she stood up and looked at Ōmaeda who was nursing his face that had an angry red hand print on it "come on fuku-taicho I thought you were going to what was it you said something along the lines of 'beat me down and take me into custody', well I'm waiting fat ass" Mei taunted the fat fuku-taicho who to her satisfaction gained a couple of tick marks on his head.

"I'm not fat! I'm plump! It's a symbol of affluence you bitch, now you can forget about me taking you in I'm just going to crush you now" Ōmaeda stood up the hand print still on his face and drew his zanpakuto "Smash, Gegetsuburi!" (Five-formed Head) the zanpakuto changed into an over-sized spiked ball attached to a long chain that was attached to the hilt of his sword, and the spiked ball was being held in his unoccupied arm.

Mei just looked at the fuku-taicho with narrowed eyes at being called a bitch and decided to completely stop any type of games, mercy, or restraint she was going to show the man and instead decided to just finish this 'distraction' quickly. Mei brought her right hand and held it just under her closed lips as her cheeks bulged slightly, when she opened her mouth lava slowly started to pour out and pool onto the glove where she then dipped her fingers into the pool of lava and just like with the earth the lava started crawling up her fingers encasing them. when the lava stopped moving Mei then flicked both of her hands where the two elements encasing the fingers on both of her hands quickly collected at the tips of each finger where they then extended into claws. Mei raised her left hand and pointed it at Ōmaeda and called out the name of a technique that she normally couldn't do "Banshō Ten'in!"

From the moment that Ōmaeda saw Mei revealed that she had a zanpakuto and released her shikai he had been scared which turned into terror when he saw that the female ryoka had lava, actual lava coming out of her mouth. Ōmaeda's terror only increased when he suddenly felt a powerful, invisible force, where Ōmaeda suddenly found himself being pulled toward the woman who had raised her other hand, the one with the claws made of lava.

When Ōmaeda was close enough Mei thrust her right hand into the fuku-taicho's stomach, where a look of confusion came across his face as he felt nothing, not even pain from having claws made out of lava piercing his gut instead Ōmaeda just hung in the air for a couple of seconds before he noticed that something was happening to his body and it as then that the pain came to him causing him to look down at the claws where his eyes immediately widened in horror as he saw his entire body was starting to sag as if it was melting but that wasn't what was causing the pain, as Ōmaeda's body was sagging down to the ground the lava claws were cutting there way up though his body until they exited out the top of his head ending the life of Marechiyo Ōmaeda fuku-taicho of second division.

**XBreakX**

Naruto had just arrived in the center of the destroyed building via shunpo and noticed the unconscious fuku-taicho's and immediately knew that Mei was the one that did this from knowledge of her skills and from her lingering reiatsu, as Naruto looked around he noticed one fuku-taicho that had a burst that rivaled Tsunade's and momentarily wondered if the two of them were twins and would have continued to look but was interrupted by the arrival of several shinigami with most of them being members of fourth division but Naruto was more interested in the fact that there were four taicho's that accompanied the medics, Naruto turned to face the four taicho's and saw that they were Hitsugaya, Tōsen, Unohana, and Azien but more importantly he saw that each of them had their zanpakuto's with them "And hello again my Megami even it's good to see you again even though it's only been a few minutes. And what do I owe the pleasure of being greeted by three other taicho's." Naruto said with a small smile on his face as Unohana gained a small blush

"Are you the one that did all this destruction Ryoka" Hitsugaya demanded as he feared for his fuku-taicho's safety.

"No, but I'd be happy to put you taicho's in the same state with the exception of Unohana-chan of course" Naruto said with a playful smirk which only grew when the three taicho's tensed and placed a hand on their zanpakuto ready to draw it in an instant.

Naruto said nothing as he to placed a hand on his zanpakuto and began walking towards the three taicho's "Well if were going to escalate things then let's get away from this disaster site I wouldn't want to have an angry medic coming after me" when Naruto said this the three taicho's shuddered which turned into trembling when Unohana rounded on them with her 'smile' (Can you blame them) where all three quickly nodded where they all disappeared in a shunpo and reappeared on top of Sōkyoku Hill to find Mei and what looked like a body without it's bones and upon looking closer at it the saw that it was Marechiyo Ōmaeda.

Naruto looked at Mei then at the blob of flesh then back to Mei with a raised eyebrow "Really you used your shikai on a single fuku-taicho that's a surprise" Naruto said as the claws on Mei's fingers became colored reiyoku, earth brown and the lava red, and joined the reiyoku on her arms turning it the same color.

"He was annoying so I decided to end it fast he didn't suffer, though how he became a fuku-taicho is beyond me, he was the weakest one of them even when compared to that one girl, what was her name again, I think it was Momo" Mei said in a thinking pose, when Hitsugaya hear Momo's name he immediately drew his zanpakuto and rushed over to attacked Mei but was intercepted by Naruto but what was surprising was that he wasn't even looking at Hitsugaya he was still looking at Mei.

"Was that the one that you imbedded into the wall cause that was hilarious when I saw it" Naruto said while laughing and went to stand near Mei which seemed to only enrage the kid taicho forcing the other two taicho's to quickly shunpo to Hitsugaya's side so that he didn't lose his life.

"Tell us what are your reasons for doing this, we know that you've come to rescue Rukia Kuchiki but why are you risking your lives to do so she was only in the world of the living for a couple of months, that's not a very long time to create a strong enough friendship." Azien asked Naruto and Mei as he still had a facade to maintain for the time being.

"Friendship!?" Naruto said in surprised confusion before laughing "That may be our objective but to be honest we don't care if she lives or dies. Mei hasn't even meet her and I just like to push the 'little' shinigami's buttons" Naruto said shocking and confusing the three taicho's as they were trying to figure out what type of person Naruto is.

"If your not here because of your friendship with Rukia Kuchki then why are you here?" Tōsen asked in a calm demeanor suppressing his confusion for the time being.

"For no other reason then we were bored and thought that it would be _**fun**_ to fight against what normal people would see as overwhelming odds" Naruto said which just seemed to anger Hitsugaya.

"Fun!? You two attack the Seireitei simply for Fun!" Shouting the last part Hitsugaya jumped into the air "Reign over the Frozen Heavens, Hyôrinmaru!" as soon as Hitsugaya finished shouting those words out the sky became covered in dark clouds as an azure dragon formed around Hitsugaya, he began a downward swing making the dragon rise up behind him before racing down at Mei and Naruto with it's red eye's gleaming and it's mouth open as if roaring.

When Naruto saw Hitsugaya use his shikai he sighed and knew that out of all the zanpakuto there were were only two that would force him to use his shikai, one was Ryūjin Jakka, the other was Hyôrinmaru. Naruto just looked on as the ice dragon continued to come increasingly closer to his and Mei's locations and unsheathed his zanpakuto and pointed it at the dragon and waited until it was about to hit them said "Awaken, Yoroi O Kita Kishi (Armored Knight)" a golden light enveloped Naruto as the ice dragon collided with him creating a large spike of ice and after the light died down large cracks began to appear through out it before it broke apart creating a cloud obscuring the ground surprising the three taicho's, their surprised only increased when the ice shards were pulled form the air into the cloud where they saw a person holding their hand out in front of them and assumed it was Naruto. When the cloud dispersed enough it was indeed Naruto but he was wearing golden armor on both of his arms and legs that reached up to his shoulders for the arms and went as far as to also encompass his waist for the legs.

Naruto lowered his arm and smirked "I have to thank you Kiddie taicho if you hadn't provided that ice I would have been able to do this little trick" Naruto said before going through a sequence of high speed hand signs before shouting "**Hyoton: Kōriryū** (Ice Release: Ice Dragon)! (1)" the ground at Naruto's feet became Iced over before it started gathering in front of him and took the form of a massive Chinese Dragon made out of ice, which began to freeze everything around it before charged towards the three surprised taicho's or would have as just when they were going to use shunpo to get out of the dragon's path they heard "Shinra Tensei" from behind them causing them to fall under a powerful, invisible force slamming into their backs, the power of it flinging them through the air like a ragdoll directly at the Ice dragon where it collided with all three of them creating a large spike of ice that had them trapped.

Naruto was admiring the spike of ice when Mei shunpoed to his side, having already sealed her zanpakuto and sheathed it, "Well Naru-kun why don't we go somewhere so we can get some sleep" Mei said as it was very close to night and didn't want to fight any more taicho's for today.

Naruto looked at Mei and rolled his eyes slightly "Sure we can go to the place that 'he' built, the shinigami wouldn't think of looking there" Naruto said as he sealed his own zanpakuto and sheathed it was well and together with Mei simply disappeared leaving the taicho's on ice.

(1) This jutsu belongs to Aragon potter's _Hope of the Senju Clan's _story

**Chapter End**

**Poll 2**

**Anko: 27**

**Samui: 26**

**Fu: 25**

**Kushina Uzumaki: 23**

**Yugito Nii: 19**

**Hinata: 17**

**Shion: 13**

**Fem Sasuke: 15  
**

**Fem Kyuubi: 14**

**Konan: 11**

**Yugoa Uzuki: 8**

**Ryuuzetsu: 7**

**Karin Uzumaki: 6**

**Shizuka: 6**

**Hanabi: 6**

**Mito Uzumaki: 6**

**Kurenai: 5**

**Ino: 4**

**koyuki Kazahana: 3**

**Tayuya: 3**

**Kurotsuchi: 3**

**Hana Inuzuka: 3**

**Temari: 3**

**Amaru: 2**

**Mabui: 2**

**Hotaru Tsuchigumo: 1**

**yakumo kurama: 1**

**Karui: 1**

**Well it looks like we have a new person in first place Anko, and in second the still popular Samui, third is Fu, fourth is Kushina you guys must really want to have some Naruto verse incest for the story though considering what kushina looks like I can't blame you, Sixth is Yugito.  
**

**Mei Terumi's Zanpakuto:**

**Erementaru Megami (Elemental Goddess)**

**Abilities: Allows Mei to take an element and create claws that embody the characteristics of that element**

**Air=Erosion**

**Water=disolves**

**Earth=Gravity (Shinra Tensei, Banshō Ten'in)**

**Lightning=magnetic fields/charges**

**Lava=Melting like effect**

**Naruto Uzumaki's Znapakuto**

**Yoroi O Kita Kishi (Armored Knight)**

**Abilities: Allows Naruto to absorb kido like/type attacks and re-purposes the attack at Naruto's digression within reason I.E. Naruto absorbs a kido attack he can either send the attack right back at his opponent, can hold the attack in his sword giving it 'explosive' power, can use the absorbed attack to replenish his own reiyoku levels. those are just a few examples of what Naruto can do**

**After having a while to actually think things through I've decided I'm closing the contest as it's come to my attention that there really was only one actual secret that Naruto had**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter will contain my first ever in depth fight as well as serve as a preview for the actual fight that will come in a couple of chapters please tell me how I do**

**and I ended this chapter short for a reason and for those of you that are curious about Naruto's and Mei's past you'll get a glimpse of it next chapter and it'll give some insight on why Naruto's actions to Ichigo**

**aspygirlredo: what the hell is wrong with you I'm not going to be adding all of those girls this late into the story the only thing I'll do is count the ones that are already a part of the poll and besides I looked at some of those girls... no way in hell on of them looked like a man in my opinion **

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Parings Naruto/Mei Terumī, Tsunade, Yoruichi, Retsu Unohana, Haineko**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**XChapter StartX**

Naruto opened his eyes to see daylight coming in from the wooden boards that hide Kisuke secret area he built in the side of Sōkyoku Hill and noticed that the armor that he was wearing was up against the wall behind them, Naruto would have sat up and stretched but noticed that Mei was using his chest as a pillow so instead decided to simply stretch his arms and neck for the time being.

Naruto's actions cause Mei to wake up and look directly into Naruto's dark blue eyes and as always she found herself just wanting to stare into them for eternity but her gazing was interrupted when they sensed the reiatsu of Kenpachi Zaraki nearby and Naruto knew that it was close to the **Senzaikyū** (Palace of Remorseful Sin) and immediately knew that Ichigo was there as he had been at the stairs that led up to the **Senzaikyū** when he was battling Renji.

Mei groaned as she was forced to get up from her nice warm pillow and stood up and began stretching herself where Naruto soon joined her but instead of stretching he started putting his armor on"So what exactly are we going to be doing after we get to where that taicho is Naru-kun" Mei asking wondering what Naruto had planned.

"Actually I'm going to be sending a **Kage Bushin** to watch over the fight I'm going to go have some more... fun with the shinigami, maybe if I'm lucky I'll run into Yamamoto and I'll finally be able to see for myself how different a thousand years has made him." Naruto said with for the first time in a long while an excited smile on his face that said he was truly anticipating his little 'test' with Yamamoto.

Mei looked at Naruto for a few seconds before a small gently smile graced her lips "You must really want be looking forward to your eventual fight with 'that' man aren't you Naruto" Mei said and even used his name which was an extreme rarity.

Naruto looked at Mei when she said his name and not her pet name for him "I can't help it he's the only one of the shinigami that's actually worth me attention, the little kid taicho has a chance, maybe after a thousand years but not now, he's nowhere near the level of strength that it would take to fight me evenly as a shinigami (1)" Naruto said as he started walking towards the wooden boards that blocked the entrance to the Seireitei and gently moved the board so that they had a clear exit before creating a **Kage Bushin** "well Mei what are you going to be doing" Naruto said while looking back at her.

"I think I'll go to where that taicho is I could use some distracting fun for a while at least" Mei said as the incident with the fuku-taicho's yesterday didn't really give her any sort of lasting entertainment.

"Really if your going towards him then you might want to know a couple of things the taicho's name is Kenpachi Zaraki and the _**boy**_ will more then likely be fighting him, he was fighting a fuku-taicho near there area where Kenpachi is and would have continued on the same path."

"Really well then I guess I'll go see how he's progressing then" Mei said as she walked over to the **Kage Bushin** and all of them disappeared in a burst of shunpo.

**XBreakX **

The Original Naruto appeared on top of a building that was a good distance away from where Kenpachi was and looked around only for a second before he heard a scream from somewhere nearby and decided to see what was happening and began jumping across the rooftops where he soon came across a gathering of shinigami that were looking up at a wall that had a zanpakuto embedded in it, Naruto was quick to understand that what they shinigami were seeing was an illusion and sense he was already their enemy decided to mess with them and shunpoed behind one of the buildings behind the group of shinigami and casually walked out then started walking towards"Well what are all you shinigami doing out here." Naruto said as if this was a casual meeting then noticed a shinigami that was up against the wall looking directly up at the zanpakuto and noticed the badge on her left arm "Your one of the fuku-taicho's that was apart of that group that was basically destroyed by Mei-chan, she must have went easier on you than the others."

Naruto would have continued talking but was interrupted by the fuku-taicho shouting in malicious anger "IT WAS YOU!" and in surprising burst of speed launched herself at Naruto Drawing her zanpakuto and and aiming a slash at his right shoulder. Naruto also drew his zanpakuto and blocked the fuku-taicho's blade and the force of the impact sent the fuku-taicho back a couple of feet, the girl looked at Naruto with a hate filled glare and gripped her zanpakuto in both hands and shouted "Snap, Tobiume! (Flying Plum Tree)" the fuku-taicho's blade straightened and produced three jutte (2) like prongs and fire traveled up the length of the blade before releasing a fire ball that was accompanied by thee cry of a seagull.

Naruto watched as the ball of fire came closer at him before stabbing it with his zanpakuto absorbing it shocking all the shinigami around him especially the fuku-taicho before she created another fire ball and set it at Naruto again who repeated the his previous action, stabbing and absorbing it, the fuku-taicho would have continued but was interrupted by someone shouting "Momo!" where everyone looked into the sky to see Hitsugaya sending a dragon made of ice at Naruto who had combined the two attacks that he absorbed and fired the giant ball of fire at the ice dragon making the two collide and to the surprise of all the shinigami especially Hitsugaya the two cancelled each other out.

"Well if it isn't the kiddie taicho I have to say I'm surprised to actually see you here I thought you and the other two would have still been frozen in that ice, how did you get out" Naruto ask genuinely curious as he had use chakra for that attack and given what chakra does to any spiritual power he was surprised to actually see the taicho.

"That's none of your business Ryoka" Hitsugaya said hotly as he didn't want to be reminded on how easily _three_ shinigami taicho's were beaten nor the verbal lashing form a _**very **_angry Yamamoto as to how they could let themselves be taken down together from one attack.

"I'm guessing that Yamamoto got you out of that ice seeing as he's the only one capable getting you out in such a short time, but I'm curious what are you planning on doing as you must know that by yourself your no match for me little kid" Naruto said as he was wondering what the small taicho was planning and grinned when he saw a tick mark appear on Hitsugaya's forehead.

Hitsugaya would have responded but was stopped when a strong reiatsu signature fell on them making everyone but Naruto and Hitsugaya have trouble breathing where everyone look to the source and were utterly shocked to actually see Yamamoto standing there "You have cause enough trouble for the Seireitei Ryoka."

Naruto just stood there with something that could be considered a silly grin plastered on his face "Now what did I do to gain the personal appearance of the Sou-taicho." Naruto said even though he knew very well what he did to get Yamamoto to come face him directly.

"Do not take me for a fool you have disrupted the justice for the last time and seeing as your strength allows you to fight other taicho's with little difficulty I have decided to deal with you personally" Yamamoto said as he gripped his wooden cane in his left hand as the wood was peeled off revealing a zanpakuto, the sight of which made all the shinigami present gain wide eyes as fear welled up inside them.

Naruto's grin turned into a full blown smile that normally belonged on Kenpachi Zaraki, which in turned frightened the shinigami even more, "Well if were going to have it out with one another then we need to go somewhere less crowded Yamamoto" Naruto said as he disappeared in a shunpo with Yamamoto hot on his heels leaving the shinigami to get the Illusion of Sōsuke Aizen down from the wall.

**XBreakX**

Naruto appeared in a area littered in ruins and was completely deserted "Well this place should do nicely from what I can tell there isn't anyone that's close enough that could get in the cross-fire but I have to ask how did you get here before me Yamamoto" Naruto said as he turned around and saw Yamamoto sitting on a large piece of rubble with his hands resting on the top of his zanpakuto.

"Did you believe that you would have out ran me, my quarry never escapes me. Come, it is time you receive your punishment" Yamamoto said as he held his zanpakuto up and unsheathed it and held the blade by his side "Well youngster are you going to put up a fight or are you planning on taking your punishment without putting up a struggle."

Naruto just smiled and unsheathed his own zanpakuto before grasping it in both hands and shunpoed above Yamamoto and sent an over head strike at him but Yamamoto simply raised his zanpakuto above his head and blocked the strike, the collision of the two zanpakuto created a shock-wave the forced the two apart surprising the two of them but quickly got over it where Naruto then jumped into the air and came down at Yamamoto aiming a diagonal slash at his right shoulder, which Yamamoto repeated his previous action and blocked the strike again. Naruto continued the deadlock before both of them pushed the other zanpakuto away from them allowing Naruto to grasp his zanpakuto in both of his hands again and sent an upward diagonal slash at Yamamoto's right hip, Yamamoto sent a single handed diagonal strike at Naruto's left shoulder where their zanpakuto collided once again creating a much larger shock-wave forcing them apart at a much larger distance "Well from what just happened I guess it's safe to say that it would be pointless to fight each other with our zanpakuto's sealed, so what do you say Yamamoto why don't we turn it up a notch and your the youngster not me" Naruto said as he knew from that brief encounter that they both would need their Shikai's to get anywhere.

Yamamoto said nothing as he removed his haori and top before saying "Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryūjin Jakka (Flowing Blade-like Flame)" his zanpakuto became engulfed in flames the spread outwards encircling both Naruto and Yamamoto in a wide area.

Naruto just stood there with his eyes closed as he was feeling the reiatsu that was pushing down on his shoulders and was comparing it to what he felt a thousand years ago and to his satisfaction was greater, much great from the brief time from what Naruto sense back then before Yamamoto used his bankai then opened his eye and watched as the flames came in contacted with part of a ruined building and reduced it to ash, Naruto looked back at Yamamoto and saw that his zanpakuto had created an immense amount of fire behind him and with a small smirk on his lips pointed his zanpakuto at him "Awaken, Yoroi O Kita Kishi (Armored Knight)" A golden light enveloped Naruto momentarily obscuring him before dieing down revealing that he was wearing golden armor on both of his arms and legs that reached up to his shoulders for the arms and went as far as to also encompass his waist for the legs, in Naruto's right hand was what looked like an exceedingly heavy claymore that was almost as long as he was.

Yamamoto looked on as Naruto unleashed his shikai where a small bit of worry grew as Hitsugaya had revealed to him what had happened prior to being frozen and while Yamamoto had some ideas as to what kind of ability Naruto's zanpakuto had there was only one way to be certain and simply waved Ryūjin Jakka and sent a large wave of fire at Naruto with incredible speed.

Naruto was slightly surprised by the speed of the flames but was still able to get his claymore (3)into position and stabbed it into the ground before the flames made contact with the weapon and began to become absorbed with some of the flames extending out at him where Naruto used his armored arms and legs to absorb the stray flames, when all the flames were absorbed by Naruto's shikai the armor and blade gave off a glow that was the color of the flames and grabbed his claymore and pulled it out of the ground "I knew I was going to actually need my weapon this time, Hitsugaya's strong but he isn't strong enough to make me bring out my weapon unless he uses his bankai" Naruto said as as he use the flames that he absorbed and had them engulf his claymore blade and raced at Yamamoto and sent a double handed slash at the left side of his waist, while Yamamoto sent a single handed slash at Naruto's right side making both their flame covered zanpakuto collide again creating a shock-wave of intense heat.

The fight continued to be a stalemate neither Naruto or Yamamoto neither inflicting wounds to the other, every time one attacked the other would intercept it, it was a never ending struggle but it was slowly turning to Naruto's favor, every time his claymore connected with Ryūjin Jakka it absorbed more of it's flames where Naruto then added to the fire that already engulfed his blade making each of it's blows stronger, to the point that Yamamoto was forced to use both of his hands lest he be overpowered but eventually even that was proving to be a losing tactic as Naruto's shikai continued to absorb Ryūjin Jakka.

Naruto was standing a short distance away from Yamamoto sweating heavily most of it caused be the flames that raged around the two combatants created by the two of them, Naruto stared at Yamamoto and noticed that his breathing was starting to become ragged along with the sweat that was coming off of him, when Naruto twitched as memories form his **Kage Bushin** raced through his mind "Well I must say this fight has been fun but unfortunately I have something that I need to attend to so I guess we'll just have to finish this at a later date" Naruto said as he gripped the claymore tightly in both of his hands as the flames intensity increased greatly before doing a full body swing, like he was a professional baseball player, and sent out a gigantic fire ball that raced towards Yamamoto, before quickly racing after it and stabbing his claymore into the side of it and jumped into the air, the fire ball stuck to the claymore blade like glue, and sent a double handed over head strike at Yamamoto that was fast enough to cause the fire ball to trail behind the blade. When Yamamoto saw this his eyes widened as he gathered up all of his strength and meet Naruto's strike with his very own double handed strike, when the collision of the two monstrous warriors occurred a titanic explosion of fire and reitasu happened that could be felt all over the Soul Society.

From the fiery explosion both Naruto and Yamamoto where sent flying away form each other both sporting various burn marks over their bodies and were having trouble standing "Damn, looks like I wasn't able to absorb all the fire from that explosion, oh well I have to get going now" Naruto said as he shunpo'd away and a second later Unohana appeared next to Yamamoto where she checked over his condition and started healing him.

Naruto continued to head towards Kisuke's secret place in the Sōkyoku Hill and had just arrived above it before his wounds and exhaustion caught up with him and he crashed through the wooden boards where his body tumbled from the momentum and hit the wall where he stayed on the ground as he became unconscious and was breathing ragged breaths. Soon after both Mei and Yoruichi and immediately noticed Naruto on the ground where Mei gave a frantic cry of "Naruto" and rushed over to his side while going through hand seals, when she finished her hands glowed green and began to check him over and after finding that he wasn't in any serious danger she allowed his accelerated healing to fix him up and looked at Yoruichi and found that she was already healing Ichigo so she decided to watch over and put Naruto's head in her lap while she stroked his hair.

**Chapter End**

**Chapter End**

**Poll 2**

**Anko: 29**

**Samui: 29**

**Kushina Uzumaki: 29**

**Fu: 27**

**Yugito Nii: 22  
**

**Hinata: 18**

**Fem Saskue: 16**

**Fem Kyuubi: 16**

**Shion: 14**

**Konan: 12**

**Yugoa Uzuki: 9  
**

**Ryuuzetsu: 7**

**Karin Uzumaki: 7  
**

**Shizuka: 7  
**

**Hanabi: 7  
**

**Mito Uzumaki: 6**

**Kurenai: 5**

**Ino: 5  
**

**koyuki Kazahana: 4  
**

**Tayuya: 4  
**

**Kurotsuchi: 4  
**

**Hana Inuzuka: 4  
**

**Temari: 4  
**

**Amaru: 2**

**Mabui: 2**

**Hotaru Tsuchigumo: 2  
**

**yakumo kurama: 2  
**

**Karui: 2  
**

**Wow there's a three way tie for first place between Anko, Samui, and Kushina, for second place Fu, third Yugito and sixth place is Hinata. Here's a warning I have decided to shorten the time that the pollis open it will be closed the next time that Naruto fights Yamamoto and here's a spoiler either Mei or Naruto's Bankai will be revealed I'm not going to tell you which one so don't bother asking me  
**


	8. Chapter 8

***Rant time* For those of you that think Naruto lost the fight too easily or just think that I've made him underpowered I need to remind you that Naruto has been fight as a shinigami so far and other then Kage Bushin, Henge, the Hyoton technique and the Camouflage technique Naruto hasn't use ANY shinobi skills and besides IT"S FUCKING YAMAMOTO do you really think that Naruto or anyone could walk away from a fight with him unscathed not to mention that Naruto's shikai has a weakness that's going to be revealed in this chapter **

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Parings Naruto/Mei Terumī, Tsunade, Yoruichi, Retsu Unohana, Haineko**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**XChapter StartX**

Mei had Naruto's head in her lap and continued to stroke his hair as Yoruichi had finished fixing up Ichigo where she found a strange mask in his clothes and noticed that without it he would have been cut in half where she set it behind her and bandaged him before she went over to Naruto "How is he."

"He's going to be fine, it wouldn't surprise me if he woke up in the next few minutes fully healed" Mei said as she had been worried when she saw Naruto laying on the ground with burns.

"What happened to him, I mean the impression that I got from him made it seem like he could take on anyone in the entire Seireitei single handedly." Yoruichi said as she remembered the aura that Naruto gave off.

"My guess is that he ran into the man he's been eager to 'test'." Mei said as given the state of Naruto she guessed he did.

"And who is this 'man' that Naruto wanted to test." Yoruichi said as she was curious as to who could get the attention of Naruto.

"Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, that's who, and judging by Naruto's current state the two fought against each other."

"Wait are you saying that Naruto wanted to fight against the oldest and most powerful shinigami that the Seireitei has." Yoruichi practically shouted in complete and utter shock as she was starting to believe that Naruto might have a death wish if he wanted to fight Yamamoto.

"Yes, and normally doing something like that would be something akin to a death wish but the ability of Naruto's zanpakuto would make him more then a match for Yamamoto." Mei said knowing that with that ability Naruto could fight evenly against Yamamoto.

"What sort of zanpakuto ability would allow Naruto to fight against someone like Sou-taicho?" Yoruichi asked Mei in a shock induced daze as she was trying to wrap her head around the idea of a single person being powerful enough to fight against Yamamoto.

Mei said nothing at first as she just look down at Naruto and saw that most of the burns he received were healed "Naruto's zanpakuto allows him to absorb kido like or type attacks where he can then re-purpose the attack, with in reason, as he desires." Mei said surprising Yoruichi as it sounded similar to Jūshirō Ukitake.

"While that ability does explain how Naruto was able to fight against the Sou-taicho it doesn't explain how he got so beat up."

"That's because of it's weakness" Mei said where she got Yoruichi's attention "you see while the ability allows Naruto to absorb kido like/type attacks it doesn't stop them from affecting him" Mei said as she looked at Yoruichi and saw a look of confusion came across her face when she finished speaking.

"How can the attacks he absorbs affect Naruto."

"If the person is strong enough then their elemental attacks will effect me and Yamamoto is definitely strong enough" Nartuo said as he had woken up and listened to what they were talking about and caused both Mei and Yoruichi to look at him in surprise when they heard him talking.

"Naruto your awake." Mei said calmly as Yoruichi just looked at Naruto and was surprised as even though she wasn't a medic she was pretty good at judging injuries and had guessed that with his wounds he would have been out for a while.

"How long have you been awake" Yoruichi asked as Naruto had to know what they were talking about to give the answer that he did.

Naruto say nothing at first as he just layed there enjoying his current position with his eyes closed before opening them and looking at Yoruichi "I caught most of the conversation you two were having." Naruto said as he slowly sat up as his body was still healing "And I can tell you this next time I'm not going to hold back."

Now this surprised both Yoruichi and Mei as they doubted that there wasn't a single shinigami in the entire Seireitei that had felt 'that' particular fight "Wait you mean that you were holding back while fight against the Sou-taicho!?, Naruto just who or what are you" Yoruichi asked in complete and utter shock as she had never heard or believed that there was anyone that could not only fight against Yamamoto but also hold back that should have been impossible.

"I'm just a simple Human Yoruichi." Naruto said as if it was obvious but the smirk on his face said he was anything but simple.

"So Yoruichi what are you going to do with the boy over there." Naruto said as he pointed at Ichigo's unconscious form "The way he is now he wouldn't last two seconds in a fight with a taicho."

Yoruichi just looked at Naruto before she gained a grin "He's going to learn Bankai."

When Naruto heard Yoruichi say that he sighed "Your going to try and have the boy attain Bankai huh? Since I'm still recovering I'll stay and watch the boy's Bankai training for today."

"What are you goi-" Yoruichi was interrupted when she heard a groan coming from Ichigo where everyone looked at him to see that he was waking up which caused Yoruichi to gain a grin and look at Naruto "Hide my clothes" was all Yoruichi said before she turned into her cat form and moved closer to Ichigo while Mei took all of the clothes that she was wearing, folded them up and placed them behind Naruto and herself.

The two watched as Ichigo slowly woke up and noticed that a black cat was staring at him "Yoruichi." Ichigo then looked around and spotted Naruto and Mei "Naruto, Mei you guys are all ok?".

"Were better off then you that's for sure and before you even ask Mei and Yoruichi rescued you" Naruto said as he didn't want to be ask any questions that would annoy him.

"Yeah thanks for that."

"You should thank your thick headed stubbornness that kept you alive with those types of injuries" Naruto said to Ichigo before Yoruichi was able to say anything.

"Injuries... yeah, I got hit quiet a few time I" Ichigo suddenly stopped speaking when realization hit him and quickly shoot up causing his stomach wound and immense pain to shoot through his body as he try to get up where Yoruichi finally had enough and pounced on his head forcing him back.

"Your in no condition to go anywhere Ichigo yo-'" Yoruichi was saying but was interrupted by Ichigo "But I need to get to chad he's in dang-".

"He's fine so are Orihime and Uryū are fine, Sado fought the right person so he's still alive while Orihime and Uryū have been avoiding fights nicely and are barely injured, you on the other hand are half alive and won't be able to save anyone until your healed up" Yoruichi said to Ichigo making him calm down with the knowledge that his friends were safe.

Yoruichi turned around and started walking over to where she had set the mask down and tilted it up showing it to Ichigo, it was the hollow mask that he wore when he got out of the Shattered Shaft except that there were two additional marks on it "You should count yourself lucky you had this on you or you would have been split in two. Although I'm surprised that you would carry something like this with you"

Ichigo just stared at the mask in shock "I had that thing on me?"

"Hm? You mean you weren't carrying this on you." Yoruichi asked as a single thought entered her mind and she was hoping that it wasn't true.

"No. Actually I wanted to keep it as a good luck charm since it saved me in my fight with Renji yesterday, but Hanataro insisted that I throw it away, so I threw it in the sewer."

When Yoruichi heard that her cat eyes went wide as her suspicions were true and she just stared at Ichigo as he continued to talk about the mask and who Hanataro was where she finally decided to focus on what Ichigo was saying "Anyways I don't know how it got back to me... I'm sure that I threw it away." Ichigo said as he picked up the broken mask and looked it over.

"I'll take it for safe keeping."

"Hm Why? I wanted to keep it."

When Yoruichi heard Ichigo say that she wasn't going to have any of it and glare at him while releasing her killing intent at him "Give it to me."

Ichigo was shocked and a little frightened at how Yoruichi was acting and handed over the mask where he proceeded to mumble "the scary face wasn't necessary"

Yoruichi just looked at the mask while thinking _'that's probably not possible but... I better watch out for it just in_ _case_'.

"You know there's been something I've been meaning to ask which of you carries my back here" Ichigo said as he looked between Yoruichi and Mei hoping that one of them would answer.

Mei simply point at Yoruichi who had raised her paw at the same time "It wasn't that difficult when I assumed my original form."

Ichigo just looked at her confused "Original...form?"

Yoruichi just looks at Ichigo for a second before realization hits her "Ah that's right I've never shown you guys my original form. Alright I guess there's no more point in hiding it anymore, I'll show you... my... original form." Yoruichi said as she was enveloped by smoke before it dissipated enough for Ichigo to see that Yoruichi was a woman and that she was completely stark naked.

Ichigo was too shock to catch what she was talking about, it was only when Yoruichi squatted down and a strange item in her right hand that he found his voice and shouted with a completely red face "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Naruto and Mei watched in amusement as Yoruichi changed into her human form completely naked and embarrassed Ichigo and as Yoruichi walked over and grabbed her clothes from Mei Naruto looked at Ichigo with a grin on his face "Your gay aren't you Ichigo."

Ichigo spun around so fast Naruto was surprised that he didn't snap his head off and shouted "WHAT!"

Naruto just laughed at Ichigo's reaction which gained the attention of Mei and Yoruichi "I mean what straight hot-blooded male would shout 'put some clothes on' to a woman like Yoruichi, so I say again your gay aren't you."

Ichigo's face was burning red with either embarrassment or anger Naruto figured it was probably both and he looked away mumbling something.

Naruto just grinned as even though he had heard what Ichigo said due to his enhanced hearing it was too much fun torturing the boy "I'm sorry could you repeat what you said just a bit louder."

If possible Ichigo's face became redder and he mumbled something again a little louder then last time but still not loud enough for normal hearing.

"Your still too quiet you need to be louder."

"I said I liked what I saw, Okay." Ichigo shouted at Naruto, only to realize a second later that he had shouted what he said and looked at Yoruichi to see that she had a shit-eat-grin on her face then looked at Mei and saw that she was giggling and holding a hand in front of her mouth, Ichigo's face turned a new shade of red as he quickly looked at the ground.

"Well well Ichigo looks like your a naughty boy after all." Yoruichi said in an mischievous voice that made Ichigo's face burn brighter and bring his head closer to his body in an attempt to hide his blushing face.

Before anyone could say anything more an immense amount of Reiatsu fell upon them making Ichigo's head shoot up as he recognized who it belonged to as he looked up at the ceiling and said "It's him!"

Naruto, Yoruichi and Mei looked at the wall opposite of the entrance "It's coming from the **Senzaikyū** (Palace of Remorseful Sin)." Yoruichi said as the source was close by, and that momentary distraction was what Ichigo needed as he got up and ran towards the wooden entrance an action that Naruto and Yoruichi caught.

"Hold it Ichigo! Were do you think your going!?" Yoruichi asked as Ichigo continued to run towards the blocked entrance "Hanatarou and Ganju were going to the **Senzaikyū** (Palace of Remorseful Sin)! If I don't go... who's going to save them!?" Ichigo shouted as he busted through the wooden boards and instinctively used shunpo to head for the **Senzaikyū**.

Yoruichi ran out to the entrance and looked at the tall white tower with a tick off expression on her face "Che, that damn brat." Yoruichi said before she too disappeared in a burst of shunpo leaving Naruto and Mei alone in the cliff side cave (1).

Mei Looked at Naruto for a few seconds when Mei suddenly said "Your letting what happened in the past effect you Naruto."

Naruto looked at Mei when she said his name "You remember just as well as I do what happened every time we 'involved' ourselves with certain people."

"So you decided to change that with Ichigo by beating the shit out of him when he was trying to awaken his zanpakuto and other pointless actions" Mei said as revealed information that she shouldn't know about.

Naruto was surprised when she mention Naruto's actions when Ichigo was trying to attains his shikai "Kisuke must have told you about that incident, but even though I'm sure that it wouldn't become clear I was doing it for the boy's own good."

"Really for his own good and what would that be exactly" Mei questioned as she was going to wait for Naruto to answer before making any sort of opinion on Naruto's actions.

"That there are some fights that he can't win and that there are some enemies that are beyond him" Naruto said as he knew the type of person Ichigo was from keeping on eye on the man for a couple of months before Rukia was taken back to the Soul Society.

"Are those your only reasons for treating Ichigo Kurosaki that way?" Mei asked Naruto as she felt that he was hiding something.

Naruto didn't say anything and just stared out at the Seireitei for a few seconds before suddenly saying "I hate them, I hate all of them."

Mei just stood there with her eyes before opening them and looked out at the Seireitei along with Naruto "I know and so do I, all of us do." Nothing else was said between Naruto and Mei as they continued to stared out at the Seireitei.

Naruto turned and looked at Mei and was about to say something when Yoruichi appeared sweating and breathing heavily with an unconscious Ichigo slung over her shoulder and looked at Naruto and Mei as she put Ichigo on the ground "Sorry if I interrupted you two but I needed to get Ichigo away before his stupidity got him killed." Yoruichi said as she walked into the cave and sat down against the back wall next to Naruto.

"You really didn't interrupt us, we'll just continue our conversation later. Now what are you planning on doing with the boy" Naruto asked as he looked at Yoruichi whose breathing had calmed down and the amount of sweat coming off of her had decreased.

"When he wakes up he's going to master Bankai in three days" Yoruichi said as Naruto looked at her in confusion before she elaborated "Kisuke made a device that will allow a shinigami to attain bankai in three days."

"Really and how long does it normally take a shinigami to master their bankai" Naruto asked Yoruichi as he was curious as to how long it took the shinigami taicho's.

"Depending on the skills and training for the shinigami it can take up to at least ten years. How long did it take you two to attain Bankai" Yoruich asked as she was wondering how long it would take two shinobi to master Bankai.

Naruto closed his eyes thought about it for a few seconds before his eyes opened "For me five years for Mei it was close to 8 years." Naruto said leaving Yoruichi completely floored.

"Impossible how did you master Bankai in five years." Yoruichi asked Naruto in complete shock as she had never heard of anyone mastering Bankai in such a short amount of time even Yamamoto took a full ten years.

Naruto just chuckled at Yoruichi's reaction "I've always had a knack to master highly advanced techniques easily and it was short of easy considering what my bankai is, though for Mei I'm actually surprised she completed it before the ten year mark considering just how monstrously powerful it is." Naruto said before he suddenly felt an ominous chill lick it's way up his spine and turned to see that Mei's face was shadowed over and was covered in a red aura "Don't even try scaring me with that Mei-chan it won't work and you know it's true about what I said and to be honest if you went all out you would probably be stronger then Yamamoto."

Yoruichi just stood there shocked at what Naruto had just said, Mei is stronger the Yamamoto the idea itself was hard to wrap her head around but she didn't have time to think about it as Ichigo had just woken up and grabbed the clothing on her right shoulder.

"Why did you only take me back, I had the highest chance of surviving back there. Now Ganju, Hanatarou and even Rukia may have been killed" Ichigo shouted at Yoruichi and was now standing up.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, you had no chance of surviving the fight. No one there could have survived a fight against Byakuya." Yoruichi said calmly as her response seemed to only aggravate Ichigo.

"You-" Ichigo started to say but he was silenced when Yoruichi easily filled him around in the air and landed on his back causing him to gasp for breath.

"Stop fighting, unleash you want to reopen your wounds again. I could only carry one person and still outrun Byakuya." Yoruichi stopped talking and looked down at Ichigo "It's that... back there... no one could have defeated Byakuya. But in three days time it may become possible for you to beat him, that's why I brought you back." Yoruichi said to Ichigo which caused his eyes to widen.

"Why don't we just take Ichigo down to the training area and get him started Yoruichi, the explanations can wait till later." Naruto said before Ichigo asked anymore questions and prolonged his waiting.

"Yes I think it would be better if we continued this down in the training area." Yoruichi said as she moved over to a section of the floor and stomped down where a large square piece popped up revealing a secret area that had a latter going down into it, Yoruichi grabbed the square piece of floor before it could fall back to the floor and tossed it aside where she then took a couple of steps and walked over the edge of the opening shocking Ichigo.

"Well are you going to follow her or are you just going to stay up here forcing the two of us to do what you originally came her to do." Naruto said as he and Mei started walking towards the opening and did exactly as Yoruichi did and walked over the edge leaving Ichigo up in the cave by himself where shortly after getting over his shock at seeing three people just walk over the edge of an opening followed them and, after descending down an extremely long ladder, found himself in a place that reminded him of Kisuke's underground training arena and saw that Yoruichi was standing on a elevated area of rock with Naruto and Mei were sitting against the rock that Yoruichi was standing on.

Yoruichi waited until Ichigo was on the ground and drew zangetsu before she decided to elaborate on what Ichigo was going to try and achieve "First, let me ask you something... have you ever noticed that your zangetsu is always in it's released form?"

Ichigo immediately realized what Yoruichi said was true "So, it's like kenpachi's? No wonder it's a lot different from the other zanpakuto... and it won't change shape when I call it's name."

"That's because your absolutely pathetic when it comes to controlling your **Reiyoku** which is also the reason why your zanpakuto is constantly released." Naruto said as he was going to make sure that the orange haired boy knew what his weaknesses were and also annoy him at the same time which Naruto's remark seem to do as he saw Ichigo gain a tick mark.

Yoruichi gained a small smirk before continuing her explanation interrupting any chance of Ichigo mouthing off "So you didn't know after all... then you didn't know that there is another level of release that zangetsu is capable of." Yoruichi said shocking Ichigo.

"Every zanpakuto has two levels of release, the first is called shikai and the second is called Bankai. It is mandatory for a shinigami taicho to perform both with just one exception, Kenpachi Zaraki, though with the kind of power that man has he really doesn't need them as you yourself figured that out." Naruto said as he decided to take over for Yoruichi so that she could get the device that Kisuke made, which thankfully she took Naruto's interruption to do just that

"I'm only going to say this if you don't achieve your own bankai by the end of this training then your little group you came with here will die." Naruto said seriously causing Ichigo to gain a confused look.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice." Ichigo asked with narrowed eyes as he grew suspicious of Naruto which only grew when he saw Naruto gain a dark smile.

"You'll find out very soon since Yoruichi is back and brought what you'll be using to try and attain Bankai." Naruto said as he walked back over and rejoined Mei and watched as Ichigo began his Bankai training.

(1)If your expecting me to call it a hideout then your dead wrong it's a cave in the side of a cliff

**Chapter End**

**Poll 2**

**Kushina Uzumaki: 41**

**Anko: 37  
**

**Samui: 35  
**

**Fu: 32  
**

**Yugito Nii: 28  
**

**Fem Kyuubi: 22**

**Hinata: 20  
**

**Fem Saskue: 20  
**

**Shion: 15**

**Konan: 13**

**Yugoa Uzuki: 10  
**

**Ryuuzetsu: 11  
**

**Karin Uzumaki: 9  
**

**Shizuka: 9  
**

**Hanabi: 8  
**

**Mito Uzumaki: 6**

**Ino: 6**

**Kurenai: 5**

**koyuki Kazahana: 5  
**

**Tayuya: 5  
**

**Kurotsuchi: 5  
**

**Hana Inuzuka: 5  
**

**Temari: 5  
**

**Amaru: 3  
**

**Yakumo Kurama: 3**

**Karui: 3**

**Mabui: 2**

**Hotaru Tsuchigumo: 2  
**

**All I have to say is Holy shit Kushina took a huge jump and I'm just going to say this the next chapter will have a surprise waiting you**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Parings Naruto/Mei Terumī, Tsunade, Yoruichi, Retsu Unohana, Haineko**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**And FYI the surprise is for you guys not Naruto for those that misunderstood**

**XChapter StartX**

Naruto and Mei stood near Yoruichi and watched as Ichigo was fighting with the materialized spirit of zangetsu, although the word fight was stretching it abit as Ichigo was having a hard enough time just trying to hold his own.

Naruto continue to watch Ichigo's progress before sighing "At the rate he's going it'll take more then three days." Naruto said as he decided to sit down and it was then that Yoruichi turned and looked at Naruto.

"I have a couple of questions I want to ask you after you reveals certain information." Yoruichi said to Naruto which gain his attention.

"Hm, let me guess it's about me saying that Mei is stronger then Yamamoto." Naruto said to Yoruichi to which she just nodded "Well what's your question?"

"What did you mean exactly by that, what could possibly make her stronger then Yamamoto." Yoruichi asked as she couldn't stop her curiosity at wanting to know that particular information.

Naruto just lightly chuckled at Yoruichi's question "So you couldn't wait could you, alright I'll tell you but when I'm finished you might not be able to believe me." Naruto said making Yoruichi's curiosity only grow and nodded.

"While both me and Mei may have our own individual abilities that makes us stronger then Yamamoto but as shinigami it's her zanpakuto that gives her such power and if I had to compare it to any other zanpakuto, power wise, it would be Ryūjin Jakka" Naruto stopped allowing Yoruichi to process the information that he just revealed before continuing "Mei's zanpakuto is a kido type but unlike the others, hers doesn't have a single element that it use like with Hyôrinmaru and ice, instead she is able to harness and use any element that she comes it contact with be it light, wind, earth, and lava although what I just list is simply an example and not all the elemnets that she can use, her zanpakuto's real power lies in it's Bankai." when Naruto said that he couldn't help but shudder at the memories of Mei's bankai.

Yoruichi noticed that when Naruto mentioned Mei's bankai he shuddered "Are you afraid of her bankai?"

"It's actually one of the few things that I still fear today, even to this very day fighting her bankai was the closest I have every come to dieing before and after I stopped aging." Naruto said leaving Yoruichi completely shocked and gobsmacked that Naruto, who had held his own against Yamamoto in a fight, almost died from fighting against a single Bankai. Yoruichi didn't think that it was possible but if it was true then just how powerful is her bankai.

Naruto laughed a little at Yoruichi's expression, the sound of Naruto's laugh snapped Yoruichi out of her shock where she shook her head then looked at him "If Mei's bankai is powerful enough for it to almost kill you what is it capable of?"

Naruto said nothing at first as he was watching Ichigo still having trouble against his zanpakuto before looking back at Yoruichi "I'm only going to tell you the basic ability it can do... it has the ability to control the elements." was all that Naruto said as he resumed watching Ichigo battle his zanpakuto.

Yoruichi decided to question Naruto more on Mei's bankai later and watched Ichigo's progress with Naruto and Mei. After a while they saw that Ichigo's progress was starting to increase rapidly were he was now able to fight evenly against zangetsu and continued to improve at a phenomenal rate something that even Naruto found impressive, Ichigo continued at the same pace before Yoruichi decided to call it a day and turn zangetsu back into the training doll surprising Ichigo.

Yoruichi drop down to Ichigo's level and undid her hair tie "That's it for today Ichigo, day one is over." Yoruichi said as she told Ichigo where to find a hot spring and after seeing Ichigo heading in the hot springs direction gained a cat grin and slowly followed after Ichigo.

When Naruto saw Yoruichi head to the hot springs he chuckled to himself and looked at Mei and saw that she was already looking at him "I already knew what you planned to do when you had the chance considering what she is, the others will understand especially when they actually meet her." Mei said before Naruto could say anything causing him to chuckle "I really am lucky to have all of you." Naruto said to himself before creating a **Kage Bushin** where the original head towards the hot spring and the clone walked until it was at the stairs where the clone then jumped up with enough power that the ground underneath the clone was destroyed, the clone quickly ascended up through the air where at the peak of the jump the clone barely made it through the square opening and was able to walk away.

**(With the Clone)**

Naruto (1) looked out at the Seireitei and was surprised that it was night already and was simply going to look at the moon for a little bit when he sensed a reiatsu spike and a grin formed on his face "looks like I get to have more fun before the big event" Naruto said laughing darkly while he disappeared in a shunpo.

Naruto appeared in the air above a building that had a descent sized hole in it, deciding to get closer Naruto was soon able to hear voices in side talking and recognized one that belonged to Hitsugaya _'why am I always running into that kid '_ Naruto thought as he was starting to get fed up with running into the kid, when Naruto got close enough he caught Hitsugaya saying he was going to help a girl named Hinamori and decided to follow after him and used **Meisaigakure no Jutsu** (Hiding with Camouflage Technique) and bent the light around him and after he completely disappeared Naruto saw Hitsugaya jump out of the hole and started running off in a random (to Naruto) direction where Naruto followed silently after him.

After following Hitsugaya for a while Naruto soon found that Hitsugaya to a large open area with a large wooden walk way that had two buildings opposite of each other, one of which had the third division markings on it, and Naruto who have continued looking at the surrounding area but was interrupted when Gin Ichimaru appeared accompanied by his fuku-taicho who Naruto was surprised to see as he was expecting most of the fuku-taicho's to be incapacitated but Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt both Hitsugaya and Gin release their reitasu but stopped when Momo appeared between them.

Naruto watched as Momo drew her zanpakuto and pointed it at Hitsugaya and called him Azien's murderer when almost immediately an Idea popped up in Naruto's mind and he quickly went over to the building with the third division markings and jumped on top of it then went far enough away from the shinigami group till Naruto couldn't see them and pulled out a scroll, opened it up and unsealed a can of coke (2), then closed the scroll again and put it away where Naruto then made his way back over to the group of shinigami as Hinamori was telling Hitsugaya what was written in the letter that she received from Azien and sat down on the edge of the walk-way with his back directly facing Hinamori and Hitsugaya and cancelled the**Meisaigakure no Jutsu** (Hiding with Camouflage Technique) allowing himself to be seen where Naruto then opened it with his left hand creating a short hiss which drew the attention of the nearby shinigami where Hitsugaya immediately shouted "YOU!".

Naruto ignored Hitsugaya and took a couple of sips looked behind him and directly at Momo (3)"I thought you believe that I was the one who murdered your precious Azien, I guess that letter I forged was enough to fool you idiots." Naruto lied to her as he took another sip, where as Momo had a shocked look on her face before it twisted into one of pure angry and malice where a quick burst of shunpo she appeared behind Naruto and sunk her blade into his skull surprising everyone present but to the shock of Momo, Naruto simply vanished and reappeared directly between Hitsugaya and Gin where they both tensed and placed there hands on their zanpakuto's.

"Nice try but you'll have to do better then that if you want to kill me" Naruto said to Momo with out turning around, Momo quickly turned around and rushed at Naruto and slashed at his neck aiming to decapitate him. Naruto simply sucked under her slash and spun around quickly and hit Momo in her left side with a powerful right kick which sent her flying at Hitsugaya, who quickly caught her and set her down gently where he noticed that there was a small trickle of blood coming out of her mouth and felt rage well up inside of him where he unconsciously started releasing a large amount of reiatsu, which started affecting the weather as dark clouds obscured the sky.

When Naruto saw the sky darken he sighed as he was once again going to be dealing with Hyôrinmaru and since he didn't have access to his shikai Naruto decided his only option was katon jutsu.

Hitsugaya turned and glared at Naruto and grasped his zanpakuto in his right hand "You have done more than enough damage ryoka, it's time Someone stopped you." Hitsugaya said as he quickly rushed at Naruto and drew his zanpakuto making his sheath turn into reishi and slashed at Naruto's waist, Naruto dodged the slash by jumping back while taking another sip and put his right hand in his pocket as Hitsugaya continued to attack Naruto who danced, and dodged around Hitsugaya's attacks all the while keeping his right hand in his pocket and his left still holding the can of coke to his lips concealing most of a smile that Naruto wore.

"I though you were going to make me pay little kid or do you need me to kill the little girl over there for you to be serious" Naruto said goading an angry Hitsugaya, which work easily as Hitsugaya released even more of his reitasu and shouted "Bankai, **Daiguren Hyōrinmaru **(_Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring_) ice explode out of the zanpakuto completely encasing right arm before the ice around Hitsugaya's fist and sword hilt turned into a dragons head with crimson red eyes, the ice continued passed his shoulders and over his entire back where two wings and a long tail sprouted forth, the ice continued to travel over Hitsugaya's body unseen, under his clothes, till a small amount encased his left hand giving him claws while also completely covering his feet forming claws as well. Floating behind him were three ice flowers, each consisted of four purple petals shaped like diamonds.

Naruto looked on as Hitsugaya used his bankai and the only thing that he could say was "Uh-Oh."

Hitsugaya had lept into the air and started flying towards him with a hate filled glare intending to end one of the Seireitei's most dangerous problems immediately, Naruto waited until Hitsugaya was almost upon him then did a forward jump and disappeared in a burst of shunpo and reappeared on top of the other building, then downed the rest of the drink and set the empty can down on top of the building then turned and gave Hitsugaya his undivided attention.

_'Alright Hitsugaya let's see how well you compare to her'_ Naruto thought has he walked off the edge of the building and started walking towards Hitsugaya but stopped when he noticed that Hitsugaya had spikes growing on his ice wings and the ice near his head, when they stopped growing Hitsugaya made a linear motion with his zanpakuto and said "Guncho Tsurara (Icicle Flock)" the ice spikes launched themselves at Naruto at high speed. Naruto quickly went through a series of high speed hand seals which ended on the tiger sign before saying "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Naruto took a deep breath before expelling a large ball of fire that raced at the incoming icicle's, where to the surprise of Hitsugaya, melted from the heat coming off the ball of fire and continued heading towards at Hitsugaya who jumped into the air and watched as the ball of fire impacted into the building he was standing on and exploded destroying most of the building.

Hitsugaya was looking at Naruto with shock and bewilderment as he has never witnessed anyone doing the things that Naruto was capable of and only one thought went through his mind '_just who or what is he_' (4) Hitsugaya thought before pushing his thoughts, shock and confusion to the back of his mind and focused on fighting against Naruto and charged at him flying through the air.

Naruto just stood there on the wooden walk way and watched as Hitsugaya drew closer "Normally I would never do something like this, but I guess just this once I'll mimic one of my Sensei's way of fighting" Naruto said to himself while cracking his knuckles before running at Hitsugaya with high speed before jumping high into the air directly above Hitsugaya and did several high speed hand signs before saying "**Katon: Karyū Endan** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" and spewed out a large stream of fire that took the shape of a dragon's head directly down at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya turned and looked above him and saw a large dragon head made out of fire coming at him and folded his wings around him forming an ice sphere just as the flames collided with the ice creating a massive amount of steam and forced Hitsugaya down on the walk way, when the flames were extinguished Hitsugaya was covered in burns, some of them were quiet severe, Hitsugaya looked at his back to see how much of his ice was left, the action causing pain to shoot through out his body, and saw that only a small bit of his tail remand along with the ice covering his feet. Reacting fast and not wanting to give Naruto a chance to attack Hitsugaya used the steam around him and started replenishing his ice, which soothed some of his burns, and looked up to and noticed that Naruto was still in the air looking down at him.

"Come on is this the best you can do, I must say your disappointing me here I was hoping that you would at least force me on the defensive but apparently I was mistaken to even think of comparing you to her" Naruto said shaking his head for even believing Hitsugaya was anywhere near close to 'her' level.

Confusion ran through Hitsugaya at Naruto's statement "What do you mean, what are you talking about?" Hitsugaya asked Naruto honestly wanting an answer and to buy time from him to ready his next attack.

Naruto just looked down at Hitsugaya and was deciding whether or not to reveal certain information, especially since he didn't know what would happen if two shinigami came to posses the same zanpakuto "Nothing that you need to know right now besides I've worn out my welcome, isn't that right Yamamoto." Naruto said as he looked at the build that he set his soda can on to see that Yamamoto was standing on top of it.

Hitsugaya was surprised to find Yamamoto behind him as he hadn't even sensed him, yet Naruto had which brought up his previous question 'who or what is Naruto Uzumaki'.

"I will not stop pursuing you until your taken care of." Yamamoto stated and held his cane up where the wood peeled back revealing his zanpakuto.

Naruto seeing this only smiled "Sorry but you'll just have to wait until the little shinigami's execution day to fight me again Yamamoto." Naruto said as he exploded in a puff of smoke leaving the the three shinigami taicho's and the conscious fuku-taicho in confusion.

**(With the real Naruto)**

Naruto made his way to the hot spring that Ichigo and Yoruichi were currently and jumped on top of one of the near by rocks that over looked the hot spring where he saw that Ichigo was getting out while Yoruichi, in cat form, stayed in the pool and waited until Ichigo had left before reverting back to human form Naruto decided to make his move and jumped down form the rock and made his way over to the edge of the hot spring behind Yoruichi "Mind if I join you Yoruichi."

Yoruichi looked up to see Naruto standing above her staring right back at her "Sure if you can control yourself." Yoruichi said while smirking.

Naruto smirked right back at her and started taking off his clothes allowing Yoruichi to see him completely naked which caused her face to heat up and lick her lips as she continued to look at his naked body especially his cock, which even when completely soft was 3 in, but let out a small sigh of disappointment when he got in the water then realized that he was right next to her.

Naruto sighed and stretched his arms above his head as he let the warm water relaxed his body as he spread his arms out on either side of him, his left hand went behind Yoruichi, Naruto smiled a little when out of the corner of his eye he saw he blush increase as he body became a little tense. When Naruto saw her tense he decided that the question he was going to ask her could wait till tomorrow, right now he had a cat to tame.

Naruto moved his left hand and put it on Yoruichi's shoulder, causing her to jump a little, where she then looked at Naruto "Yoruichi are you ok, you seem kind of tense. Is there something I can do to help?" Naruto asked even though he knew full well why she was tense.

"I'm fine and yes there is something that you can help me with." Yoruichi said as she grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pulled it towards her where she smashed her lips against his, which surprised Naruto as he didn't expect Yoruichi to be this forward, Yoruichi used Naruto's surprised and forced her tongue into his mouth knocking Naruto out of his surprise and kissed her back.

**LEMON PLEASE SKIP TO NEXT LINE IF YOU ARE NOT OF LEGAL AGE!**

As the two continued to kiss each other Naruto moved his hands down Yoruichi's body until they reached her thighs where Naruto then lifted Yoruichi up, with out breaking the kiss, and and sat her down in his lap where Yoruichi pressed her body closer to Naruto's, squishing her breasts against his chest making him shudder slightly. Naruto then move his hands to her ass and ground Yoruichi against his erection making her moan into the kiss, thought the need for air forced them to break their kiss, a clear string of fluid still connecting their tongues .

Naruto moved his hands away from her ass and moved them up her body to her breasts and started squeezing and messaging them, increasing her moans and it was then that Naruto attacked Yoruichi's neck with kisses, licks and light biting. Naruto's actions caused Yoruichi to moan even more, Naruto continued his attention of her neck as he made his way down her body and stopped when he reached her breasts.

Yoruichi looked down at Naruto when he stopped and saw that he was staring directly at her eyes, it was when there eyes made contact that Naruto engulfed as much of Yoruichi's chocolate colored breast with his mouth that Naruto could fit before he started to relentlessly attack her nipple with his tongue and teeth causing Yoruichi to gasp and put her arms behind Naruto's head and pushed him further onto her breast seeking more pleasure from his mouth while Naruto's hands were still messaging her breasts "Yes! More Naruto, give me more."

Naruto following Yoruichi's request and removed both of his hand from her chest and had them cup her ass and lifted her out of the water and placed her on the ground behind them, removing his mouth from her breast and putting her legs on his shoulders forcing her back on the ground and giving Naruto complete access to her sex, something Naruto quickly took advantage of as he dived in and started assaulting her sex with a relentless tongue thrashing inside of her sex. Yoruichi couldn't control herself when she felt the tongue moving inside of her, she screamed out her pleasure to the world at what she was feeling from between her thigh and put her hands behind Naruto's head and pushed him into her sex wanting him to give her more pleasure, something that Naruto more then willing to provide.

"MMM, don't stop. I'm almost there."

"MMMM"

"YYYEEESSS"

Naruto was almost unprepared for the torrent of fluid that came from Yoruichi as she climaxed, but he was able to lap up most of Yoruich's juices and swallowed enjoying her taste, Naruto moved her out from between her thighs where she pulled him into a deep kiss, unmindful that she could taste herself in fact it just served to increase her arousal which was now flowing out of her sex in torrents.

Breaking the kiss Naruto licked his lips and gave Yoruichi a small smile before close to her ear and whispered "ready for the main event neko-chan."

"If your anywhere near as skilled as you are with your cock as you are with your tongue then kami yes!" Yoruichi said to Naruto as she wanted to experience what Naruto could make her feel from his cock. When she looked down at it she saw that it had grown from 3 inches to 10, giving her a pleasurable shiver that went down her spine at the thought of what he could do to her with it.

Naruto grabbed his manhood and lined it up with her cunt and decided to tease Yoruichi a bit by rubbing the head of his manhood against the outlips of her sex making her moan out in pleasure and frustration, she finally had enough and grabbed his cock with hand looked him right in the eye "Enough, I want this in me NOW!" Yoruichi demanded from Naruto.

Naruto shocked a little at Yoruichi's display before a small smirk was plastered on his face "Your wish is my command my _shunshin_ (Flash Goddess)." Naruto said and slowly pushed himself inside of her causing him to gasp and Yoruichi to moan loudly, Naruto didn't stop until he was fully inside of her and didn't move for a couple of seconds as he didn't expect her to be this tight "so tight."was all that Naruto said before he started to thrust into her.

"Faster, more I want to feel more!"

Naruto did as he was told increasing his speed making Yoruichi moan louder, it was then that Naruto noticed Yoruichi's widely bouncing breasts and captured one with his mouth, the other with one of his hands which began messaging it and playing with the nipple, when Naruto had her breasts he switched his thrusts to short powerful ones that made Yoruichi give a small shriek for everyone.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and with Yoruichi having gone for so long with out any sex and shortly after Naruto switched his thrusts Yoruichi climaxed which in turn caused Naruto to climax as well when he felt her wet velvety walls clamp down all around his cock causing him to shoot a torrent of cum inside Yoruichi as she screamed in ecstasy with her eyes closed wanting to only focus on the pleasure she was feeling. Naruto was still ejaculating inside her with some of his cum escaping from her. Naruto kissed Yoruichi again as from their high.

**End of Lemon! Free to resume reading!**

"So did I live up to your expectations." Naruto asked Yoruichi as he felt himself start soften.

"Yes you did I guess not aging and having someone like Mei around helps you with certain activities." Yoruichi said as she felt Naruto's cock fall from her cunt accompanied by some of his cum.

Naruto laughed lightly at that "Yes it certainly does help but I think we should get out before tomorrow comes after all Ichigo still your help to achieve Bankai." Naruto said as he got out of the hot spring and used Katon chakra to evaporate all the water on his body then processed to get dressed.

"Couldn't I interest you for round 2?" Yoruichi asked hoping to intice Naruto for another go.

Naruto just chuckled at Yoruichi "Sorry but not today when this is all over I'll gladly take you up on your offer."

Yoruichi pouted at that and got up off of the ground and use some of the hot spring water to clean out Naruto's cum from her sex. Naruto had finished getting dressed and walked back to where Mei and Ichigo was only to see that Ichigo was bright red in the face and wouldn't look him in the face, something which amused Naruto "Hm, I guess we were kind of loud." Naruto loud enough for them to hear which increased Ichigo's blush and made Naruto laugh as he went over to Mei.

-Time Skip (In the middle of the second day of training shortly before Renji leaves)

Naruto was laying down on the rock that was over looking Ichigo fighting against Zangetsu when he noticed Renji was getting ready to leave and made his way over to where Naruto and Yoruichi were at "I'm going." was all that Renji said as he looked at Ichigo fighting "Do you think he'll achieve Bankai?"

"Whether he does or not matters little at this point." Naruto said before looking at Renji "though you might want to stay it'll be easier to get to Rukia if you come with us."

"I can't there's something I have to do." Renji said as he decided to ignore Naruto's earlier statement. Just form the short time that he had been in Naruto's presence Renji knew he would never be able to figure the man out.

"Alright, but I'm going to be coming with you I have a feeling your going to need my help." Naruto said as he stood up and walked towards the latter with Renji following him.

After Naruto and Renji left the underground training area they were making there way through the Seireitei when they ran into Byakuya Kuchiki, when they entered his reitasu Naruto hid himself from view and watched as Renji and Byakuya fought each other where during there fight Naruto was impressed with Renji's ability to fight so well with just a newly attained Bankai, but it was when Byakuya used **Rikujōkōrō **(_Six Rods Prison of Light_) that Naruto decide to reveal himself and waited until Byakuya drop his zanpakuto to activate his bankai that Naruto used Shunpo right in front of Byakuya shocking him and immediately grabbed the falling zanpakuto with his left hand while simultaneously grasping his own zanpakuto and in a single motion, drew it while adding raiton chakra to the blade surrounding it in a white aura and made a deep cut on Byakuya's chest, cutting through a couple of ribs and his right lung "sorry but fighting against your bankai would force me to reveal too many of my techniques and I don't want that, not yet." Naruto said before quickly giving Byakuya another deep cut that went from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Naruto stabbed Senbonzakura into the ground as Byakuya fell on his back and walked over to Renji and destroyed the Bakudō binding him "Deactivate your bankai Renji your going to need your strength and if you want to rescue the 'little shinigami' then you'll need do to exactly as I say."

(At the underground training area)

Naruto had dropped down through the hole into Ichigo's training area and was in time to see Ichigo defeat zangetsu and complete his Bankai training and shunpoed near Ichigo and began walking towards him "So you actually achieved Bankai I must say I'm surprised but..." Naruto drew his zanpakuto and gave Ichigo a deep cut across his waist almost severing him in two "This is where your part in all of this is over."

**Chapter End**

**Here you are the next chapter and please tell me what you though of my first lemon... probably sucked but regardless**

(1) we all know it's a clone so until stated otherwise I'm just going to call the clone Naruto

(2) I know it's sort of stupid to seal a can of coke in a scroll but I have a messed up mind that makes my life so much fun and besides Normal's overrated anyways

(3) I find it easier to call her Momo instead of Hinamori

(4) The Seireitei's shinigami still don't know that Naruto's human so to them he's something new

**Now before any of you decide to hate me for beating Byakuya soo easily I'm going to point out a couple of things**

**1) Naruto suddenly appeared next in front of him and Byakuya didn't even know he was there so he's surprise**

**2) Naruto grabbing senbozakura before it goes into the ground which stopped Byakuya's bankai from activating, another surprise along with shock and to be honest I'm surprised that no one took advantage of that, I mean he lets his zanpakuto go and it slowly descends into the ground why doesn't somebody who's fast just grab it**

**3) Naruto ran Raiton chakra through his blade temporarily paralyzing Byakuya's body where by the time he could move again it was already to late **

**Poll 2  
**

**Kushina Uzumaki: 51**

**Anko: 43  
**

**Samui: 41  
**

**Fu: 36  
**

**Yugito Nii: 32  
**

**Fem Kyuubi: 27**

**Hinata: 23  
**

**Fem Sasuke: 23  
**

**Shion: 16**

**Konan: 16**

**Yugoa Uzuki: 13  
**

**Ryuuzetsu: 13  
**

**Shizuka: 12**

**Hanabi: 11**

**Hanabi: 11  
**

**Mito Uzumaki: 8  
**

**Ino: 8  
**

**Koyuki Kazahana: 7**

**Kurenai: 6  
**

**Temari: 6  
**

**Tayuya: 6  
**

**Mabui: 6**

**Kurotsuchi: 5  
**

**Hana Inuzuka: 5  
**

**Amaru: 3  
**

**Yakumo Kurama: 3**

**Hotaru Tsuchigumo: 2**

**Boy you guys defiantly want kushina I mean seriously a ten point jump when there wasn't that many people voting**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**XChapter StartX**

Naruto watched as a shocked and severely wounded Ichigo fell forward to the ground as Naruto flicked the blood of his blade and began walking away only to stop when he heard "W-Why?"

Naruto looked back at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow "Your still conscious? I was expecting you to pass out from that wound."

"Why did you...?" Ichigo started to say but was interrupted by Naruto

"Why did I give you such a wound it's really quiet simple really, it's so you wouldn't get in the way during the fight that's going to be taking place shortly." Naruto said before he continued walking away completely ignoring Ichigo's voice and was greeted by Mei and a worried Yoruichi at the ladder.

"Did you really need to do that to him?" Yoruichi asked thinking that there might have been a better way.

"Yes, other-wise he would head towards the top of Sōkyoku Hill and knowing who our opponents are going to be he would just get himself killed. This was the only way for Ichigo to be forced to stay out of the fight." Naruto said as he already knew what Ichigo's actions would be if he didn't give him then wound.

Yoruichi sighed as she knew from the few things that she saw Ichigo do that Naruto was right and Ichigo would try to 'help' out only to get himself killed. Yoruichi shunpoed out of the training ground and into the room above followed closely by Naruto and Mei.

Naruto took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something on it before making a **Kage Bushin **and handed it to the clone "find Orihime and give her that then dispel." the clone took the piece of paper and nodded before disappearing in a shunpo.

Mei and Yoruichi looked at Naruto with a questioning look where when he turned and looked at them he simply said "directions to where this place is, it'll get her out of the way and distract Ichigo for a little while."

Mei just shook her head slowly and Yoruichi just chuckled "You really don't want him interfering do."

"No way in hell, besides Mei-chan hasn't had any short of fun yet so she can take the other taicho's, I still have some business with Yamamoto to finish." Naruto said gaining a chuckle from Mei while Yoruichi just shook her head before the three of them disappeared in a burst of shunpo.

(with the clone (I'm doing that a lot aren't I))

The clone appeared on top of one of the numerous buildings that the Seireitei had and stretched out his sense where he found that Orihime was moving and was with a few shinigami and one of them being a taicho, surprised the clone disappeared with shunpo.

The clone reappeared in a long pathway and a second latter Kenpachi Zaraki came into view and stopped when he saw the Naruto clone he gained he's trademark manic grin and drew his zanpakuto "Your that one ryoka that's been fighting all the other taicho's." was all he said and charged at the clone slashing at it when it was in reach.

The clone avoided all of Kenpachi's attacks and noticed the group that was following him appeared and also noticed that Orihime was at the head of the group so after the clone dodged another one of Kenpachi's attacks shunpoed near her and took out the piece of paper and handed it to her "It has directions to where Ichigo currently is..." the Naruto clone said immediately gaining everyone's attention especially Orihime and Kenpachi, the clone then looked back at Kenpachi with a smile on his face "He also achieved Bankai." the clone said making Kenpachi's grin increase in size to where it was practically splitting his face.

When the clone saw Kenpachi's grin it was inwardly laughing at what Ichigo's reaction would be and was ready to dispel itself when a thought come to it and looked at Orihime "You might want to hurry or else his wound might give him trouble." when Orihime heard that she started at him intently "Kurosaki-kun's hurt!" was all she said before she ran past the clone and as she was running past Kenpachi, grabbed his hand, and just continued on running at such speeds that Kenpachi's body was flapping in the wind, the clone held in it's laughing before dispelling in a puff of smoke.

(With the... you know what you already know)

Naruto was channeling chakra to his feet allowing him to stand on the side of Sōkyoku Hill waiting for the moment that they unleashed the Sōkyoku and looked over to his left and saw that Mei was doing the same as him "So tell me your not going to be using your bankai against them are you?" Naruto asked Mei with a sense of Dread and Horror going through him at the thought of Mei using her bankai as the poor little taicho's tried to fight against her.

Mei looked at Naruto like he just said something completely insane, and considering what he just said was, then she decided to play with him a bit and with a sly smile she said "Maybe it depends on how many or which of the taicho's I'll be fighting, but if _he_ appears I may have no choice." Naruto rolled his eyes at the obvious attempt to scare him before he grew serious "if _he_ does reveal himself then I fear that there may be no other choice then for you to use your bankai and if that happens then the entire Soul Society will be at risk..." Naruto would have continued talking but the memories from the **Kage Bushin** came back to him and he had struggled to stop himself from laughing.

When Naruto got him self under control again he looked at Mei who was just staring at him confused before Naruto elaborated "My **Kage Bushin** found Orihime and she was traveling with a few shinigami's one of them is Kenpachi Zaraki, a taicho, when he saw the clone he wanted to fight it but after it gave Orihime the piece of paper that had Ichigo's location, she took off running fast enough that when she grabbed Kenpachi's arm he was left trailing in the air behind her.".

When Mei had hear what Naruto said she chuckled a little at trying to imagine Orihime running fast enough to have anyone trailing behind her in the air was funny. Her musing was interrupted by a surge of reiatsu that came from above them and both of them looked at each other before Naruto smirked "Guess the time for me to appear is close hope you get a good seat." Naruto said to Mei has she rolled her eyes and he began walking up the side of Sōkyoku Hill and stopped when he was near the edge of the cliff and saw that the bindings on the Sōkyoku were flying over the edge of the hill and saw that an immense amount of flames erupt around the halberd as it rose into the air as the flames enveloped the halberd transforming it into a massive fire bird. As Naruto looked at the fire bird he was filled with a sense amazement at how big it was, it was cut short when Naruto saw the massive bird twitch signaling that it was going to impale, Naruto grasped his zanpakuto in his right and and vanished in a burst of shunpo.

Rukia had closed her eyes so that she wouldn't be able to see the fire that would burn her but after a few seconds where she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes to see that Naruto was standing in front of her with his zanpakuto held out in front of him, the tip holding the Sōkyoku back leaving her and all the shinigami that attended her execution completely shocked. Naruto stood there looking in directly in the eyes of the bird and smirk a little, oddly enough Naruto's smirk seemed to be a trigger as the Sōkyoku let loose a screech as it back away from Naruto giving him the opportunity to say "Bankai, _Tengoku no mon no sōkō kishi_ (Armored Knight of Heaven's Gate)" Naruto was completely enveloped in a golden light that forced all the shinigami present to close or cover their eyes lest they be blinded by it, when it died down they saw that Naruto was now full covered in golden armor exactly like his shikai but with a few differences, around his waist was a outer layer of armor that traveled the length of both of his armored legs and stopped just at his ankles, a piece of red cloth went behind his legs connecting the two together with a small piece of chain-mail was visible on his upper thigh. On his shoulders was another outer layer of armor that extended onto the collar bone where two fin like protrusions extended upward protecting his neck and lastly was the helmet, it was shaped in the image of a lion with armor going down covering his neck at the back of his head a tail of red hair that went down to the middle of his back, all in all Naruto's figure combined with his Armor created a frightening figure.**  
**

Just as the Sōkyoku had finished backing up a large cord wrapped around it's neck shocking everyone present where they turned and saw that it was Ukitake and he had a large shield like item that was connected to the cord wrapped around the Sōkyoku's neck and had the Shihōin crest on it, Ukitake was joined shortly by Kyōraku who tipped his straw hat at Ukitake as both got drew their zanpakuto ready to destroy the Sōkyoku.

Naruto saw what the two shinigami taicho's were about to do and summoned his claymore and channeled some chakra into his sword and swung it in a horizontal slashed and cried out "**Surasshu-fū** (Wind Slash)!" (1) where a crescent shaped blade of wind flew from Naruto's claymore and through the air where it cut through the long cord that was wrapped around the Sōkyoku's neck surprising Ukitake and Kyōraku along with drawing the attention of the other shinigami and as if sensing this the Sōkyoku shook it's head making the cord come undone and fall to the ground.

Naruto took the moment where the Sōkyoku tried to get the cord off to shunpo underneath it's torso and griped his claymore in both hands and swung it in another horizontal slashed, aimed at the Sōkyoku's torso, and sent a crescent shaped blade tearing into the chest of the Sōkyoku, who let loose a screech that was heard through out the entire Seireitei, opening it and allowing flames to start escaping like blood, it was then that Naruto jumped into the air, dismissing his blade, aiming for the new opening and going through it making the Sōkyoku screech loud but was immediately quieted by a voice shouting "_Shinkū_ (Vacuum)!" (2) the next thing that happened shocked everyone present as the Sōkyoku seemed to burst, as if an explosion went off inside it, and it's body turned back into fire before all of the fire was drawn in towards the center where it was being absorbed by Naruto's armor.

After all the fire was absorbed Naruto's armor changed it was no longer golden it was now midnight black with the red cloth and red hair tail turned flaming red and what set the shinigami on edge was the visible red aura that surrounded him, Naruto dropped to the ground and looked at Ukitake and Kyōraku "You two might want to go stand on top of the scaffold that way you can stop any other taicho's here from simply killing the 'little shinigami' though you might not have to worry about that." Naruto said and the second after he finished speak Mei appeared in via shunpo with her shikai already activated and had claws of earth on her left hand and claws of lightning on her right.

When Ukitake and Kyōraku saw Mei appear they both looked at one another before looking back at Naruto and nodded their heads and used shunpo and appeared on top of the scaffold and it was at that time that two more shinigami appeared on top of Sōkyoku hill and without even turning around Naruto already knew who they were "So glad you could join us Komamura and Tōsen taicho I guess our little party can get started now that all the guesses have arrived." When Naruto said that all but Unohana tensed as if he knew there was going to be almost all of the most powerful fighters that the Seireitei had on top of Sōkyoku hill during Rukia Kuchiki's execution, the thought alone disturbed them.

Before any of the shinigami could say anything Naruto turned and started walking towards the scaffold "Well Mei have fun, and do try and keep the hill intact for my rematch against Yamamoto..." Naruto said before turning his head and looked directly at Yamamoto "If you even think of interfering or do anything I don't like then the entire Seireitei will find out just how destructive the Sōkyoku's power truly is." When Naruto said that Yamamoto glared at him and started releasing a great amount of his reiatsu which caused the ground around him to catch fire and making it hard to breath for most of the shinigami around him.

Naruto having none of that released all of his reiatsu and focused it solely on Yamamoto overpowering his reiatsu and for extra measure add the Sōkyoku own reiatsu on top of Naruto's own, the effect of which cause fire to cover Naruto's armor where it started to take the shape of a multi-tailed fox, completely overpowering Yamamoto "I guess you just can't wait for our rematch, fine then I won't make you wait any longer. Follow me" Naruto said in a angered voice before he disappeared in a shunpo and after a couple of seconds followed by Yamamoto.

Mei was left in slight shock at the feeling on the reiatsu that Naruto unleashed, it was massive, more so then what he could normally put out, and after thinking back to how much the Sōkyoku released, she shuddered at the thought of how much power Naruto had access to if he added the Sōkyoku's power on top of his own.

(Warning major one sided fight happening)

Mei was broken out of her thoughts when she suddenly sensed a shinigami attacking her from behind, jumping to her left she saw her attacker was Suì-Fēng with what looked a Black and Gold gauntlet on her right arm that has a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on her middle finger, which was twice as long as a normal finger length, Mei thrust her left hand out and Suì-Fēng was lifted into the air stunning her and moved her left hand until it was pointing at the dead tree forest then fully extended and a wave of gravity slammed into Suì-Fēng sending flying through the air and through the forest of dead trees.

By the time that Mei had sent Suì-Fēng flying towards the forest both Komamura and Tōsen had broken out of their stupor and drew their zanpakuto to attack her, Mei turned to them and raised her right hand this time and lightning began crackling all over her hand before gathering in her palm and what looked like two bolts of lightning shoot out impossibly fast and struck each one in the chest but didn't do any damage surprising and confusing them.

The two taicho's were broken out of their confusion when a beam of lightning shot pass them, immediately recognizing it as Byakurai, and saw that it headed directly for Mei who simply raised her right hand and the lightning kido headed straight for her open palm but stopped just before making contact and started forming a ball "well you certainly took your time getting back here taicho."

Both Komamura and Tōsen looked behind them to see that Suì-Fēng was standing half way between them and the forest that she came out of and it looked like she had seen better days, her haori was ripped in numerous places, a trail of blood went down the right side of her mouth and her heft arm was left dangling at her side most likely broken and glaring at Mei hoping that she would die just from her hatred filled stare.

After Suì-Fēng joined Komamura and Tōsen they watched Mei as she just stood there with the ball of lightning in her hand "No more holding back against the ryoka, after they disgraced us to such a level no more." Suì-Fēng said angrily and got nodes from Komamura and Tōsen but they were forced apart a bolt of lightning was sent their way by Mei and looked at her and noticed that the lightning claws were gone from her right hand which was now touching the ground where the earth was going up her fingers encasing them but it was when Tōsen yelled "Stop her don't let her finish!" Komamura and Suì-Fēng acting quickly shunpoed on either side of Mei Komamura aimed a slash at her neck while Suì-Fēng thrusted her stinger aiming for her eye, Mei closed her eyes and chuckled at their attempts before she shunpoed into the air but hear Tōsen above her saying "_Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō _(Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts)" when she turned to look she saw that Tōsen was moving his zanpakuto in a semi-circle leaving a trail behind it before turning into hundreds of blades that all fell down towards her when she suddenly heard Komamura and Suì-Fēng shout "**Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku **(Locking Bondage Stripes), **Hadō #63. ****Raikōhō** (Thunder Roar Sear)." a large very thick rope of yellow energy wrapped around Mei's upper body pinning her arms to her side and looked behind her to see that a large concentrated blast of lightning heading at up at her with frightening speed.

Looking in front of her once again Mei saw that the blades from Tōsen attacked almost reached her and decided to reward the shinigami for their efforts by using one of her zanpakuto's more powerful abilities, Mei closed her eyes and started releasing her reiatsu and gained a crimson red aura around her and said "_Burakkusupēsu_ (Black Space)(3)." Mei opened her eyes to reveal that they turned completely black when suddenly in a ten foot area around her darkened considerable ,almost to the point of turning pitch black, shocking the three shinigami taicho's at what was happening but their shock turned into disbelieve when the two kido and swords were crushed when coming into contact with the darkened area but were suddenly brought back to their senses when Mei started to speak "Do you like it, it's one of the abilities that my zanpakuto holds." Mei started to descend to the ground and the darkened area around her dissipated allowing her touch the ground and not effect it, she looked at the Komamura and Suì-Fēng and heard Tōsen land on the ground behind her.

"Very well if you are showing us your true power then I shall do the same." Komamura said and held his zanpakuto out to his side "Bankai, _Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō _(Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment) behind Komamura a hundred meter tall armored giant appeared and when the giant moved Mei noticed that Komamura had made the exact same movements and immediately a couple theories entered her mind and was going to test them when Tōsen appeared behind her, his sword already in motion, Mei looked over her should at Tōsen and simply said "**Shinra Tensei**" and sent out an omnidirectional shock wave that hit Tōsen and sent him flying back and impacted one of the wooden beams of the scaffold.

While Mei was distracted be Tōsen Komamura raised his zanpakuto above his head and grasped it in both hands where the armored giant did the same and as one brought their blade down in such speed the giants blade was just a blur , shocking Suì-Fēng as she didn't think anything of that size could move that fast. Just before it reached Mei she instantly changed her earth claws on her right hand with lightning and point two fingers at Komamura the point to her left forcing Komamura's hands to veer to the left making the giant do the same where it's blade slammed into the ground on Mei's left, barely missing.

Komamura was left shocked at what happened, he didn't have an immediate explanation but he knew that the female ryoka was responsibly for him missing her, he stood there and watched as all the dust that his attack caused was suddenly lifted up showing Mei was leaning against the giant blade of his bankai, suddenly everything stood still as a truly monstrous amount of reiatsu blanketed the Seireitei forcing the five shinigami taicho's on top of Sōkyoku top to their knees but what shocked them was that even Mei was effected as they saw her stumble a bit and sweat started forming on her face but their shock turned to fear when she looked pass them and at the dead tree forest with a worried look on her face and said "Naruto what are you doing, you can't possibly be thinking of using '_that_'?".

When the taicho's heard what Mei said they didn't know what to think or feel as they couldn't wrap their minds around the idea of someone being this strong, even though all but one of them had felt what Naruto had done during the meeting that he interrupted it was still ludicrous to even think that the reiatsu they were feeling belonged to one man. Mei standing up brought their attention back to her as she resealed her zanpakuto and pointed it at the sky "I guess it can't be help, I just hope that you three survive what's going to happen." Mei said as she closed her eyes and her reitasu started to skyrocket, going higher and higher until suddenly it just disappeared "Bankai, _Erementaru Megami_,_ Kami no Seigyo_ (Elemental Goddess, Divine Control)".

(1) This is another Jutsu that belongs to Aragon Potter

(2)_Shinkū_ (Vacuum): An ability that Naruto only has access to when he is using his Bankai and one of the most dangerous, similar to Hyōrinmaru's Tensō Jūrin it is an amplified version of the shikai ability to absorb Kido like/type attacks but is no longer limited to just kido and if used for a prolonged amount of time the ability will effect the surrounding area drawing all manner of things in. At full power it's suction is comparable to that of a Black hole.

(3)_Burakkusupēsu_ (Black Space): An ability that Mei can use only when both hands are equipped with earth, by condensing and concentrating the gravity around Mei then amplifying the effects the gravity in a ten foot area around Mei becomes visible to the naked eyed in the form of a sphere, crushing anything that enters the area

**Chapter End**

**I'm Evil! What you thought I was going to just reveal Mei's Bankai that easily for shame but I did give you glimpse of what her Shikai's full power  
**

**Now (I don't even know if I should say this) I know I'm breaking what I said in chapter three by having 7 Naruto girls but I wasn't thinking or counting when I said that and I've already have my plot planned out all the way until the Quincy invasion of the Soul Society and I"M NOT CHANGING IT!**

**Poll 2 (Closed)**

**Naruto's full Harem list**

******Mei Terumī**

******Tsunade: Zanpakuto- Semi-complete (Can't think of a Bankai)  
**

******Anko: Zanpakuto- Fully Complete**

******Samui: Zanpakuto- Fully Complete**

******Fu: Zanpakuto- Fully Complete**

******Kushina Uzumaki: Zanpakuto- Fully Complete**

******Yugito Nii: Zanpakuto- Fully Complete**

******Yoruichi**

******Retsu Unohana**

******Haineko**

**Tier Harribel**

******Mila Rose**

**********Cirucci Sanderwicci**

**********Mystery Girl X  
**

**********Ichigo's Small Harem list**

**************Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**

******************Apacci**

**********************Sung-Sun**

**************************Lilynette Gingerback**

**************************Now before anyone says anything I'm keeping one of Naruto's Harem girls a secret cause 1. I'm evil, and 2. I want this one to be a surprise for you guys now for Ichigo's I have already though of a way for Lilynette to get an adult body so no one start calling me a pedophile and as for Nel too easy Orihime uses her powers to restore her mask then fill her up with reiatsu and bam she's fully grown**

**************************WARNING: I have a surprise the Next time I upload can you guess what it is MWAHAHAHA**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**XChapter StartX**

"Bankai, _Erementaru Megami_,_ Kami no Seigyo_ (Elemental Goddess, Divine Control)" when Mei had said that she was obscured by a blinding white light and a strong gust of wind that kicked up a large amount of dust where the light quickly died down allowing the shinigami taicho's to see but they were distracted by what was happening around them, the ground underneath their feet, the sky, the very air they were breathing, and it seemed as if their own bodies were humming in pleasure and wanted to submit to an invisible force that they couldn't identify.

When the dust cleared their turned their attention back to Mei to see that her entire zanpakuto was gone and that she looked and was dressed differently, her skin took on a dark red color with runes going up her body and the right side of her face, her hair had lost the top not and turned completely white and her eyes turned crimson red which'd seemed to glow. Mei's clothing changed to where she wasn't wearing anything but a cloth sash on her waist and on her chest making it a make-shift bra where they were held together by two pendants and completing the outfit were two thick metallic bracelets on her wrists.

When the three taicho's looked into Mei's eyes the feelings of pleasure and wanting to submit increased, Suì-Fēng shook her head to snap herself out of what ever Mei was doing "Enough! I don't know what you're doing or what your bankai does but it's time to end this." Suì-Fēng said causing both Komamura and Tōsen to focus their attention again making them concentrate on ignoring the feelings that their bodies were experiencing.

When Mei heard Suì-Fēng's words she sighed "Then allow me to demonstrate what my bankai allows me to do." was all Mei said before the sky started to darken considerably and lightning started shooting off through the air, quiet of few of the lightning bolts hit the **Shakonmaku** (Soul-Warding Membrane), suddenly the entire Sōkyoku Hill, scaffold and all, was lifted into the air where it then proceeded to break into many small, by comparison, bits of rock and started floating around the Seireitei. Fortunately the ground holding the Scaffold stayed in tact where Ukitake, Kyōraku, and Rukia were looking around at what was happening in disbelieve, not believing that a single person could have access to this kind of power "Didn't move" Ukitake said in well disbelieve causing Kyōraku to look at him in confusion "She didn't make so much as a single movement when all this happened." when Kyōraku heard Ukitake's words his eyes widened as he realized that what Ukitake said was true and quickly looked back at Mei to see that she was floating in the air in the center of all the flying earth still motionless as she watched the three taicho's try to keep themselves steady on their own floating hunk of earth.

All the while that the many pieces of Sōkyoku Hill were flying around in the air the three shinigami taicho's were trying to steady themselves, whether by coincidence or design all three of them had their own platform to stand on even Komamura's bankai was given enough land where it could stay standing, all three taicho's were looking at Mei in fear as they all realized that what was happening was her doing and she hadn't moved a muscle to do this they shuddered to think what she could do if she actually used her arms.

Mei looked at the taicho's and saw that their eyes were filled with fear and decided to end her 'demonstration' by stopping all the bits of earth in the air and moved them back over to where Sōkyoku Hill was and started to put it back together until it looked like it never was disturbed, they looked around at the ground having a hard time believing that Mei was powerful enough to do her 'demonstration' without moving a finger, not even Byakuya Kuchiki could control his bankai that effortlessly, they all looked up at Mei, who was still in the air, and noticed that the amount of lightning shooting off had tripled, they were broken out of their sky gazing when Mei suddenly appear a few feet in front of them making them all think '_when did she get there_' where they soon tensed and readied themselves to attack "So did you enjoy my demonstration, I hope so because unfortunately it's time we resume fighting and as I said before I hope you three survive what's about to happen." when Mei said that all the lightning in the sky started gathering above Sōkyoku Hill making the taicho's eyes widen before every single bolt striked creating a blinding light obscuring what was happening.

(With Naruto and Yamamoto before Mei started fighting)

Naruto appeared at the very edge of the dead forest and looked around "This spot should do from what I can sense only the two of us are anywhere close." Naruto said and wait a second before Yamamoto appeared behind him "Well I guess we can finally get down to business and I can promise you something Yamamoto when were done you'll experience something you probably never felt before, a sense of helplessness." Naruto said before he summoned his claymore and readied himself.

"A sense of helplessness you say, apparently your defeating of multiple taicho's has made you arrogant enough to think your powerful enough to make me feel helpless." Yamamoto said as he drew Ryūjin Jakka, it's shikai already activated, the blade engulfed in an endless inferno and released his reiatsu and slashed at Naruto sending a wave of fire at him, Naruto saw the wave coming but didn't do anything and was completely engulfed by the wave where a second later Naruto, or what Yamamoto assumed was, came rushing out of the fire at Yamamoto and did a double-handed overhead strike at Yamamoto but when he blocked the attack the ground underneath him cracked from the power of the strike, it was at that point that a shadow fell over Yamamoto causing him to look up and was surprised to see Naruto in the air, without his armor, going through a series of hand seals before shouting "**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)!" Naruto expelled a large quantity of water from his mouth and aimed it at Yamamoto, who was currently sword locked with the suit of armor from Naruto's bankai, unable to push the claymore off his Ryūjin Jakka while it also absorbed the flames and his reiyoku he was hit by the torrent of water and the flames of Ryūjin Jakka was almost put out when he was washed away from the suit of armor.

After the torrent of water lost strength and stop pushing Yamamoto away he looked at Naruto, who was now standing next to his suit of armor, "how is it that you've become separated from the armor that is your bankai?"

Naruto just smiled "Like it, it's one of only two abilities that my bankai has and while it may have only two abilities they make up for that with there versatility, Now where were we?" Naruto said while cracking his knuckles while his suit of armor jumped high into the air and stood there before it was engulfed from head to foot in the Sōkyoku's flames where soon after the wind started to head towards the flame covered armor before raising in the air and it was at that point Naruto said "_Shinkū_ (Vacuum)!" at that point the flames immediately retracted back in the armor but the wind kept coming, being absorbed into the armor, almost as if the flames didn't disappeared.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes as Naruto's action as with out the suit of armor that was his bankai and the ability it offered if Yamamoto knew that Naruto now stood little to no chance against so it made him question, why would Naruto send his advantage away, "Hmph, do you think your strong enough to take me on by yourself without the assistance of your Banaki? If so your more arrogant then I though child."

Naruto simply smirked at what Yamamoto said "If that's what you think then why don't you take me down a peg or two." Naruto said and gave the universal 'come on' motion.

Yamamoto tensed himself as he knew that Naruto wasn't an opponent that could be taken lightly, their last fight proved that, even given the way Naruto acted in fighting against Yamamoto he wouldn't underestimate him, as that was almost always a guaranteeded way to die.

"Well if your not going to do anything then I will." Naruto said as he started going through a series of high-speed hand seals that stopped on snake where Naruto said "**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)" Naruto spat out a massive amount of water that surged upward before it headed for Yamamoto with Naruto on top of the water going through another series of hand seals while simultaneously releasing a large amount of his reiatsu and focusing it all on Yamamoto causing his knees to bend for a second from the pressure, but a second was all that was needed, the surge of water slammed into Yamamoto, as he was just about to use shunpo, and carried him away just as Naruto was finished with the hand seals and shouted "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!" the water behind Naruto started bubbling before a large dragon made of water shot out of the water, and with Naruto sensing where Yamamoto was , and snaked it's way through the air directly for Yamamoto just as he surfaced from Naruto's previous jutsu only to be pushed back under when the water dragon collided with him.

Naruto stood and watched as the water from his **Bakusui Shōha** finally leveled out leaving about ankle high level of water that was spread out over a very large distance and noticed Yamamoto's body a little off in the distance that was getting up and Naruto saw that he staggered a little before looking at Naruto with a glare "So do you still believe I'm not powerful enough to give you a sense of helplessness." Naruto said while smirking causing Yamamoto's glare to increase in intensity.

"Your more powerful then I first thought I'll admit but your still just a child." Yamamoto said as he shunpo'd in front of Naruto and slashed at Naruto's waist only for Naruto to avoid it by jumping into the air where Yamamoto did an upward slash sending a large torrent of flames after Naruto.

Naruto saw the flames getting closer and did three hand seals before saying "**Suiton: Mizurappa** (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)" and water gushed out of Naruto's mouth, like a waterfall, down at the flames extinguishing and continued heading towards Yamamoto where he avoided the water by jumping back before using shunpo and appeared on one of the branches in one of the trees and stared at Naruto forming his next tactic while also trying to figure out what type of being Naruto was that allowed him to spew water from his mouth.

Naruto stared up at Yamamoto making sure that he never let his sight "What's wrong Yamamoto if you don't hurry the preparations for my final attack will be finished and if that happens this fight will be over."

Yamamoto's eyes widen when he heard Naruto's words his eyes widen and quickly looked up at the armor from Naruto's bankai to see that it hadn't stopped absorbing the air and saw that a compressed ball of air the size of a baseball was sandwiched between two armored hands and from what Yamamoto could tell the ball of compressed air was growing as the armor continued to absorb air and decided to put a stop to that immediately and disappeared in a burst of shunpo and reappeared a little ways away from the armor, flying towards it, only for Naruto to appear directly between Yamamoto and the armor with his arm held above his head when there was a poof of smoke and suddenly a large gunbai appeared in Naruto's hand before a mysterious flame like aura appeared around the gunbai, it was then that Naruto said "**Fūton: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" and swung his gunbai creating an extremely powerful gust of wind that collided with Yamamoto and forced him back down to the water covered ground where Yamamoto was able to recover enough to where he landed on his feet but the force of the wind made the ground underneath him break.

Naruto used shunpo to reappeared on the ground and started at Yamamoto "Man your one tough bastard, I guess I'll have to get start getting serious if I want to actually do any serious amount of damage." Naruto said where the gunbai disappeared in a puff of smoke before he started going through another series of high speed hand-seals but was forced to jump into the air when Yamamoto lunged and slashed at him while saying "I'm not going to give you the opportunity to try another one of those water techniques." and jumped up after Naruto but was too late when Naruto stop on snake and shouted "**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)!" and Naruto spat out another massive amount of water that was falling down at Yamamoto where he used shunpo to avoid the surge of water and reappeared on top of one of the branches of the trees and watched as the water spread out over a vast area and saw that the water level had risen considerably making it at least mid-thigh level now.

Naruto dropped back down to the water and stood on the surface of it and looked up at Yamamoto, who was looking back at him curiously "Are you just going to stand up there and look at me or are you going to actually try to attack me?"

Yamamoto looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes before he used shunpo and appeared in front of Naruto and slashed through Naruto's right shoulder where steam started raising out of the wound before Naruto turned to water revealing it to be a **Mizu Bunshin** (Water clone), not that Yamamoto knew that, when the water underneath Yamamoto exploded launching him into the air where he noticed that Naruto was above him and his arm had a large amount of water covering it, spinning like a drill, and shouted "**Suiton: Kōka Suijin** (Water Release: Hard Whirlpool Water Blade)!" and slammed it into Yamamoto's stomach causing him to cough up a lot of blood before the water drill surged forward making Yamamoto collide with the ground, where the full force of the water drill pushed against Yamamoto before it exploded adding even more water to the growing lake, which was now reaching the abdominal area, that was their battlefield

Naruto landed on top of the water and watched as Yamamoto's body rose to the surface of the water and noticed that there was a decent amount of blood flowing from Yamamoto and it was then Naruto noticed there was a fist sized hole in Yamamoto's stomach from the water drill "Well what do you know that last one worked quiet well, at least now I know that you can only take so many hits before your body gives." Naruto said as Yamamoto glared at him while covering the hole with his free hand.

Yamamoto glare at Naruto making sure to straight and to not so any pain '_His attack was one of the strongest that I've every felt before, just who are you to have such strength and the Seireitei have no record of you_' Yamamoto thought as he was looking at Naruto as he used shunpo to appear next to his bankai armor causing Yamamoto's eyes to widen as he realized what Naruto was about to do and used shunpo to appear behind him and thrust Ryūjin Jakka at Naruto's back, because Yamamoto was facing Naruto's back he didn't see the smirk on his face when he suddenly exploded with great force, revealing it to be a **Bunshin Daibakuha** (Clone Great Explosion), sending Yamamoto flying away from the armor but was able recover and noticed to his surprise that he was far away from the armor and was barely able to make out that Naruto was behind his armor before it blurred and Naruto walked into it where it solidified around him and suddenly his reiatsu skyrocketed to monstrous levels before he suddenly appeared in front of Yamamoto with a ball of compressed air that was the size of a basketball and said "_Kami no iki_ (Divine Breath) (1)" and shoved the ball of air into Yamamoto's stomach causing him to cry out in pain before being shoot off through the air.

(Sōkyoku Hill top)

Mei was hovering in the air and was looking down at ground of Sōkyoku Hill to see that the it was completely mess up, not a single flat surface could be seen, there were quiet a few trenches from the lightning strikes that were aimed at the taicho's and speaking of the three shinigami's, Suì-Fēng was the lucky one because of her speed and reflexes she was able to dodge most of the lightning,only getting hit in her left shoulder and both of her thighs, but for Tōsen and especially Komamura got the worst of it due to having his bankai active. Laying on the ground a few feet from Suì-Fēng was the dead bodies of Tōsen and komamura, Tōsen had a 4 inch in diameter hole in his chest where his heart would be, Komamura's body was even worst, due to his bankai's effects the lightning chard his body to a black cinder with multiple holes riddled throughout his body.

" I guess it was too much hoping that all three of you survived but you should consider yourself lucky taicho if you had been just a bit slowly you would be dead as well." Mei said just before something crashed in front of Suì-Fēng, blowing a gust of wind to clear the dust from the impact away Mei was able to see that it was a badly damaged Yamamoto and a couple of seconds later Naruto appeared.

Mei moved herself next to Naruto "Did you really need to resort to using 'that' against him."

"Like your one to talk using your bankai when the situation doesn't call for it nor need it." Naruto said to Mei while shaking his head and looked over at the Suì-Fēng and noticed she had a disbelieving look on her face at seeing the state that he put Yamamoto in, looking over at the two dead taicho he looked back at Mei "did you need to kill two of them?"

"Not m fault and I did say I hoped that they survived my attack, I just didn't think it would have been that hard to." Mei would have said more but felt someone disrupt the wind behind all of them and turned to look directly at the spot to see Sōsuke Aizen standing there "Well looks like we have an unexpected visitor Naru-kun."

Naruto followed her line of sight and saw Aizen standing there with a fake smile on his face "So you decide to reveal yourself, is it because we proved we're far stronger then you though Aizen?"

Aizen chuckled to himself "I admit I never expected that the two of you would have as much power as you do so I'm here to solve a a potential problem." Aizen said as he quickly drew his zanpakuto and held it in front of him "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

Naruto was staring at Aizen and didn't make so much as a move to stop him from using his shikai and only raised his hand in front of Mei's eyes blocking her from seeing the release "Well Aizen you used your zanpakuto now why don't we see if it worked, after all you would want to be absolutely certain that a person as strong as I am is effected." Naruto said with a smirk on his face and moved his hand away from Mei's eyes and started walking towards Aizen when suddenly Naruto's armor blurred allowing Naruto to walk through it before it solidified and summoned it's claymore and tossed it to Naruto, who caught it, and Naruto stopped walking when he was half way between his armor and Aizen with his eyes closed.

Aizen used his Kyoka Suigetsu's power to make it appear that he was still standing in the same spot as he used shunpo and appeared behind Naruto and sent a slash at his neck, wanting to kill him to make sure that there was no problems with his future plan, only for Naruto to raise his claymore and blocked Aizen's slash shocking him, what he didn't see was Naruto's face as there was a large smirk on it Naruto turned his head and looked at Aizen "I see you."

Aizen didn't say anything as he looked into Naruto's eyes, they were no longer azure blue, now they were now crimson red with three tomes in each eye.

(1)_ Kami no iki_ (Divine Breath) An Ability of Naruto's own creation where by being high in the air and using _Shinkū_ (Vacuum) to draw an immense amount of air towards the armor and after absorbing compresses the air in the shape of a ball. destructive power is relative to the size of the ball

**Chapter End**

**Sorry for the long wait but I was writing my second story titled _The Power of the Guardian_ and I hope that you guys will check it out cause I'm going to be written it's second chapter after this and I hope that you guys enjoyed the story even though I probably went a little too far with Naruto kicking Yamamoto's ass but the next chapter is the end of the Ryoka invasion arc with an explanation on why Yamamoto got his ass handed to him**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**XChapter StartX**

As Aizen stared at Naruto's crimson red eyes shock and curiosity were running through him, shock that when though Naruto saw the release of Kyoka Suigetsu he was able to see through it's illusions, curiosity at what allowed to do what should normally be impossible for anyone under Kyoka Suigetsu's influence to do "This is interesting, how is it that you were able to see through the illusion when you witnessed Kyoka Suigetsu's release?"

Naruto chuckled at Aizen "Yes I'm sure you would like to know how wouldn't you but too bad so sad." Naruto turned around completely and fully faced Aizen and it was then that Aizen suddenly felt something strange happen to him that he couldn't explain and put it at the back of his mind for the time being and decided to change his tactics and with a burst of shunpo appeared behind Naruto and was about to send a slash at his neck only for him to turn around faster then Aizen thought possible and was severed in two by his waist by Naruto's claymore where his upper body started falling to the ground only for it to vanish an instant later.

_'Utsusemi'_ that was the single thought that ran through Naruto's mind before he sensed someone behind and and turned around to see Aizen in the middle of a slashing motion and wasn't able to dodge in time as Aizen's blade cut deeply into him severing his body in two before he was suddenly in front of Mei and decapitated her "Out of all of the people here your the only two that I can't afford to let live especially you girl considering what you can do with your bankai." Aizen said as he flicked the blood off of his blade and walked over towards the scaffold and jumped up to where Rukia was, still in her execution position and was looking at him in fear and opened her mouth to say something "Don't bother they won't be able to hear you or see us." Aizen grabbed the red collar around her neck and destroyed the three blocks that were suspending her in the air and shunpoed both of them back to the ground and brought out a small cylindrical object and pushed the top of it down causing the skin on his to unravel and six columns rose out of the ground, with them being at it's epicenter, and Aizen thrusts his into Rukia's chest and after a couple of seconds pulled his hand out out of Rukia's chest and was holding a small orb in his hand "So this is the Hougyoku, it's smaller then I imagined." Aizen said as he looked back at Rukia and saw that the hole was closing up and was about to put the Hougyoku away when he felt something grab his wrist.

Aizen looked at his wrist in confusion before he heard a voice "So this is what you were after all along." Aizen knew that the voice belonged to Naruto and looked over to where he should be in two and saw the body and blood of both him and Mei fade away and revealed that Naruto was the one holding his wrist and Mei was leaning against the scaffold with an amused look on her face, Aizen was brought back to reality when the Hougyoku was ripped from his grasp and was sent skidding back a few feet when Naruto kicked him in his stomach "So tell me Aizen how does it feel to fall prey to your own abilities." Naruto said with a smile on his face and was lightly tossing the Hougyoku in the air like it was some kind of toy ball.

Aizen stared at Naruto in surprised when he remembered that strange sensation "So that strange sensation was me being put under an illusion." Aizen said as he lost his condescending smile and fully focused on Naruto before the two simultaneously disappeared only to reappear when there attacks collided and to repeat the process over all of Sōkyoku Hill while occasionally firing off a low level hadō spell, suddenly Naruto was able to kick Aizen in his stomach sending him flying back where he sensed someone behind him and looked back and saw that it was Naruto and was kicked into the air where he was able to see that there were two Naruto's both of which had there arms outstretched and their palms pointing at him where Aizen heard them say in unison "**Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō** (_Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_)!" both fired a gigantic beam of electrical energy at him, the size of both hadō's reminded of Aizen of former Taicho of the Kidō Corps Tessai Tsukabishi, and even given Aizen's vast reiryoku wouldn't be able to stop two level 88 hadō spells and it was then that he heard the Naruto that first kicked him say "**Bakudō #63. ****Sajō** **Sabaku** (_Locking Bondage Stripes_)!" a large thick rope of yellow energy wrapped around Aizen's upper body pinning his arms to his side and it was then that he suddenly sensed a presence above and looking up Aizen saw yet another Naruto but this one was welding a large gunbai and a claymore somehow attached to his back and saw that the gunabi was raised above his head and a grin on his face.

Aizen's eye's widened when he saw the Naruto above him grasp the gunbai's handle in both hands and a mysterious flame like aura appeared around the gunbai, it was then that Naruto said "**Fūton: Renkūdan** (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)!" and swung the gunbai downward and created a big ball of air that when it impacted against Aizen exploded shooting him down towards the ground, as Aizen was shooting towards the ground Naruto's right hand released it's grip on the gunbai and moved it to the claymore and brought it in front of him just in time to as the two level 88 hadō collided into the claymore and subsequently absorbed into the blade making it glow a bright electric blue before Naruto pointed the tip at where Aizen slammed into the ground and fired a combined version of the level 88 hadō he absorbed making the blast of electrical energy twice as big as the ones that were fired before as it shoot through the air and exploded in a massive ball of fire the moment it touched the ground.

Naruto used shunpo and appear back on the ground and was joined by the other two Naruto's as they waited for the smoke to clear to see Aizen walking out of the small crater and saw that there was a small trail of blood going down the side of his face and his taicho haori was completely gone and his shihakusho was in tatters and various parts of his skin were burned black and gone was the calm, collected expression it was replaced with one of unmasked rage and he was glaring at the three Naruto's hoping that the three would simply burst into flames "Well now we finally get to see an actual expression on that face of yours." Naruto said and it was then that Gin Ichimaru appeared a few feet behind Aizen "great why is it that when ever I'm fighting something always seems to interrupt it." as soon as Naruto was done talking three square beams broke through the sky and fell on Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen's dead body and started to rise into the air and it was then that a large crack appeared in the sky where Naruto, Mei, Suì-Fēng, Ukitake, and Kyōraku looked up to see that a dozen hands had created a crack in the sky and pulled it open to reveal it to be a group Menos Grande with a giant eye behind them.

Naruto looked up at the group of Menos Grande with narrowed eyes "Allying yourself with hollows Aizen you truly are as twisted a man that Kisuke said you were." Naruto said as the two clones dispelled themselves as Ukitake looked up at Aizen "What are you trying to do?"

Aizen's rage filled expression died down and was replaced by the calm collected from before and looks at Ukitake "To ascend to the top."

"So you've fallen?"

"Your too arrogant Ukitake, no one sits upon's haven's throne, not you, not me, not even the gods. But the unbearable vacancy of haven's throne will end when I ascend to it's throne." Aizen said as he finished ascending up to the gillians and stood in the hands before he slicked his hair back and then turned and glared at Naruto again "And I'll be sure when that happens to give you my full undivided attention." after that was said the the hole in the sky, that was the garganta, closed with the two alive shinigami traitors and a dead one and it was then that Ichigo appeared in top of Sōkyoku Hill followed closely by Kenpachi both of which were covered in cuts and bruises, one had a manic grin on his face the other had a scared shitless expression and when he spotted Naruto turned angry and used shunpo to appear next to him and shouted "Why did you tell Kenpachi that I have a bankai, do you have any idea what I've been dealing with since Orihime arrived with him!"

Naruto smirked at Ichigo "Yes that's why I told Kenpachi where you were and that you attained your bankai and as I planned he kept you busy long enough that you didn't interfere. In short I saved your life." Naruto said while stepping to the right just as Kenpachi came down out of the air, his zanpakuto already swinging, and tried to cleave Ichigo in two only to have him dodge at the last second thanks to Kenpachi's shadow "Stop talking Ichigo and continue fighting me!" Kenpachi yelled and resumed chasing Ichigo followed closely by a worried Orihime.

Naruto chuckled as Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Orihime disappeared from Sōkyoku Hill and turned to see that Ukitake and Kyōraku had appeared on the ground and were around Yamamoto while Unohana was busy treating his injuries and walked over to them where Ukitake and Kyōraku looked at Naruto "Hello there Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku I have a favor that I need to ask of you."

Ukitake and Kyōraku looked at Naruto in confusion "What sort of favor are you asking for?"

"I need a **Senkaimon** (World Penetration Gate) to the world of the living, specifically Karakura Town and I need it immediately ."

"For what reason?" Ukitake asked as Naruto's request seem to be even more confusing then the immediate use of a senkaimon.

"Actually I have 'reasons' the first of which is to bring back an extremely talented healer and the other is to keep a promise I made a long time ago." Naruto said and while that answered some of their questions more rose to take their place.

"And the Sōkyoku's power you absorbed, what are you going to do with that?" Kyōraku asked as it was too dangerous to just leave it with the man.

Naruto looked directly at Kyōraku and smiled "that was the promise." was Naruto's cryptic response which seemed to alarm both Ukitake and Kyōraku "We can't just let a power of that magnitude into the world of the living do you have any idea how that would effect the humans living there!"

Naruto sighed at the alarmed response he got "Alright then how about this you either do what I say or I release the Sōkyoku's power all in one indiscriminate blast your choice or if you don't like thinking about it in those terms then it would be to increase your chances of stopping Aizen or assure Aizen's victory?" Ukitake and Kyōraku looked at each other uneasily, both silently wondering if it was right to give a man as powerful as Naruto even more power, after a couple of seconds where both of the shinigami were trying to make a decision that Naruto solved it for them "Just so you know the time I can keep my Bankai active is limited especially since it's absorbed a vast quantity of power, I'd say that you have thirty minutes before it detonates." Naruto said surprising and alarming both Ukitake and Kyōraku.

"I guess we don't have a choice considering the situation you've put us in Naruto-san, but know this Naruto-san the only reason that we agreed to your request is so that our strength to fight against Aizen isn't diminished more." Ukitake said making it clear to Naruto as to why he agreed.

"that's fine and when you do get the Senkaimon ready put a **Reishi Henkan-Ki** (_Spirit Exchangers_) on it, it'll save you trouble later when we all go back and it's necessary for me to bring the healer back."

"It'll take more then thirty minutes to install such a device into a Senkaimon and because of your groups 'tour' through the Sei-" Kyōraku began saying before a vast amount of reiatsu fell on them were it continued to dwindle until it matched at taicho and looked over to see that Mei had released her bankai and was back to normal.

"Don't worry about that Mei can supply me with the necessary amount of reiyoku until your finished getting the gate ready." Naruto said alleviating their fears of a massive fiery explosion.

"How will she be able to do that exactly?" Kyōraku question as he was curious at how they would accomplish this.

Naruto sighed as they should have known what his zanpakuto did already "My zanpakuto allows me to absorb kido based attacks and re-purpose them at my digression such as absorbing Ice or fire, turn it into reishi and have it replenish my reiyoku levels. Does that answer your question shinigami-san." Kyōraku just nodded as he looked at Ukitake who was just as stunned as he was, after learning what Naruto's zanpakuto could do he had to admit that in a shinigami's hands it would be trouble to fight against but in skilled hands, such as Naruto, it turned into a down right nightmare and after seeing what his female friend zanpakuto could do they were just glad that they were on their side and left soon after realizing that they both might need to help getting the Senkaimon ready.

After Ukitake and Kyōraku Naruto walked over to Yamamoto, who was still being healed by Unohana, and noticed that the hole in his stomach was half the size it was when inflicted "Well I guess the information was true Unohana is the best healer in the Seireitei _and her reiatsu is familiar._" Naruto thought the last part as he tried to remember when he meet her before but his memory search was interrupted by Yamamoto.

"What do you intend to do with the Sōkyoku's power?"

Naruto just stared at Yamamoto and gave a small smile "Returning it to it's proper place nothing more" was all that Naruto said as he walked over to where his Bankai was and it blurred allowing Naruto to walk into it were it solidified around him where a second later both Naruto and Mei disappeared in a burst of shunpo.

An Hour and four fully chanted high level Kido spells later Naruto, still in his bankai armor, was standing before the Senkaimon with Mei, Ukitake, and Kyōraku behind him "The gate's ready and we've already secured the town so that regular humans won't be effected by your and the Sōkyoku's combined reiatsu, when the reiatsu levels go below a certain point the process to reverse it will happen automatically but you'll have to use what you did before to get back here." Ukitake said to Naruto who just nodded and walked through the gate.

Naruto's trip through the Dangai this time was completely different from before as he was traveling alone and was able to travel at full speed which got him to the world of the living in under a thirty seconds only to find himself exiting the Dangai to find air underneath him which made Naruto wonder if the Seireitei was ever influenced by Kisuke at some point, when Naruto felt the air rushing by him he looked down at the ground and saw that the ground was still a ways off he just enjoyed the feeling of falling through the air before using shunpo and appeared in front of the door to his group's residence and walked straight in and didn't stop until he was standing in front of a single katana in it's sheath that had a single sakura blossom on it.

Naruto held his right hand above the katana with his palm facing facing the open air before fire started concentrating in his palm where it took the shape of the bird that Naruto saw before, the only difference was that this bird was the size of his head, turning his hand the bird of fire descended onto the katana engulfing it in fire before Naruto grabbed it and his entire suit of armor was covered in flames for a couple of seconds before all of it was started to be drawn towards the katana. When all of the Sōkyoku's flames were on the katana a flash of light appeared for an instant before dieing down revealing the flames to have disappeared and the katana changed, it's sheath had become a startling blue with a golden flame design twisting it's way along it's length, it's hilt had changed into an oval shape whose edges were a pair of feathers with a flame at the center.

Now that Naruto no longer had the Sōkyoku absorbed in his armor he was able to reseal his bankai, Naruto had a few beads of sweat of his face and was slightly out of breath from exhaustion but was surprised when he was tackled to the ground by a green and blonde missile that cried out "Daddy!".

Naruto looked down and smiled softly at seeing his four year old son and daughter, chuckling "What have me and your mothers told you about tackling people?"

"To not to, but we missed daddy." they replied in unison, which only made Naruto chuckle more but his attention was drawn away from his two children when he heard, what was more then likely their mothers, shout "Chomei, Matabi were did you two run off to!?"

Naruto looked towards the sound of the voices and saw two incredibly beautiful women, one was 5'4" had spiky mint green hair, tanned skin and wore a short white shirt that showed her midriff with a white sundress and the most surprising thing about the woman was her eyes were orange, the other woman was standing at 5'6" had long, straight blonde hair made into a pony tail and also wore a shirt similar to the other women and also wore a sundress but was purple in color, they both had a beach bag in hand.

"Hello Yugito, Fuu" Naruto said to two of his wives

Yugito and Fuu smiled when they saw Chomei and Matabi with Naruto but were surprised to see him back so soon "Naruto what are you doing I thought you said that you were going to be gone longer?" Yugito asked Naruto as he had told all of the members of their little group where he and Mei were going to be going.

"Actually I'm here to pick up Tsunade, is she here?"

"Yes I am" came a voice from behind Yugito and Fuu "I was wondering what was taking so long, so why do you need my help your better then I am when it comes to medical jutsu." Tsunade said to Naruto slightly confused as with both his and Mei's skills with medical jutsu they wouldn't need her.

"Yes while that may be true I still need your help as your skills surpass mine ever sense you 'acquired' a certain object." Naruto said and with that one word explained why he needed her particular help.

Tsunade sighed a little when Naruto mentioned her zanpakuto "Fine, since I don't want a fight I'll agree to it but why do you need my help in the first place?" wondering just what Naruto did while he was away.

"I ran into the man that I saw a thousand years ago and I had a couple of fights with him one of which involved me using chakra." Naruto said and just waited for Tsunade's reaction.

All but two seconds had past before Tsunade register what Naruto had said "You used chakra against a person that's made completely of reishi. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! You know what chakra does reiyoku why did you even consider using chakra." Tsunade practically shouted the entire time finally wondering if Naruto's sanity had disappeared over time.

"He was strong enough that it was sort of a required action on my part, besides he took five different ninjutsu before he stayed down." Naruto said as he watch Tsunade became slightly stunned at that information.

"Let me guess the reason your here is so that you can take me with you and heal injuries right?" Tsunade asked as she guess that was Naruto's true intentions from the start.

"Yes and no, your right though that I want you to heal him but I also found out that they have a medical division so I thought that you would like to come with me and see it for yourself and even talk to the head of the division." Naruto watched as Tsunade's eyes widened slightly before a grin formed on her face.

"Alright you got me interested." Tsunade said as she walked out of the room for a couple of minutes before she came back in with a chokutō in her left hand that reminded Naruto of the one that Sasuke Uchiha had used during their shinobi era. "So how are we going to be getting there exactly?"

Naruto grinned slightly at that "The same way me and Mei got there in the first place." Naruto sat up and hugged both Chomei and Matabi and kissed them on their foreheads where they then ran over to their mothers and grabbed their hands.

"So I'll be meeting this Kisuke person that you two meet before?" Tsunade said as both she and Naruto left their groups residence and deciding to have some fun made their way to Kisuke's place traveling the way that they were meant to, Shinobi style, they quickly jumped onto the roof of a nearby house and took off like bullets going too fast for humans to see them and after a ten minutes they landed in front of Kisuke's place.

Tsunade was confused when she first saw Kisuke's shop and looked at Naruto "It's a candy store?" which only made Naruto chuckle "yeah it's a candy store and a quick word of warning Kisuke is a bit of an eccentric."

Tsunade looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow "Like Jiraiya." Tsunade deadpanned hoping to kami that he wasn't.

Naruto laughed at that "No Kisuke's antics aren't as bad and he didn't displayed any perverted acts when me and Mei were with him, but that may have been due to the fact that Mei used **Yōton** (Lava Release) against him in a spar when they first meet." Naruto laughed as he remembered Kisuke's reaction during that fight.

Tsunade looked at Naruto "Why did she use **Yōton** (Lava Release) against him?"

"I gave him a few scrolls that explained the basics of Chakra, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu and when he got to the section on Kekkei Genkai he was curious on what they did, so Mei demonstrated what her's did." Naruto said while the two of them walked into the shop and looked for Kisuke when Naruto sensed that Kisuke was in his basement, doing who knows what, and made his way over to where the hatch was and opened it before jumping down the opening followed shortly by Tsunade.

When Tsunade landed on the ground of the underground she looked around at the extremely large open space in surprise "This is just crazy stupid, why does this Kisuke person need something like this underneath his shop?" Tsunade asked as she was now wondering if Kisuke acted just as much on an idiot as Jiraiya.

"Why to keep all my awesomely coo inventions a secret of course Miss." said a voice coming from above Naruto and Tsunade causing the two of them to look over at it and saw Kisuke standing on top of a rock with his folding fan in front of his face.

Tsunade just looked at Kisuke for a minute before looking at Naruto "Your right he's like that perverted teammate of mine, an idiot." as soon as Tsunade's finished talking Kisuke was sitting on the ground holding his legs against his chest with a rain cloud over his head and was muttering incoherent words, the entire scene caused Tsunade to chuckle.

"Hey Kisuke you still have that special Senkaimon gate intact?" Naruto's question seemed to snap Kisuke immediately out of his funk and he immediately jumped off the top of the rock and landed in front of Naruto with a smile on his face "Your in luck I was actually about to take it down." Kisuke said as he looked at Tsunade "am I to assume you and you friend wish to use it." Naruto simply nodded his head where Kisuke snapped his fingers and the Senkaimon rose from the ground.

Naruto looked at Kisuke and opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and shook his head while the Senkaimon activated and looked at Tsunade "When we enter were running at our speed I don't want a repeat of last time."

"What happened last time?"

"We got chased by this train like thing because me and Mei were running at the same speed as the rest of the group we were with. God that was soo slow." Naruto said as he thought back to the first time he went through the Dangai.

"So look around while were running right."

"Yep, now let's go." Naruto said as both him and Tsunade ran through the Senkaimon and didn't stop for a single second and like last time entered the Soul Society in thirty seconds and arrived in the same spot that Ichigo's group did, out side of the .

"That place was... interesting to say the least" Tsunade said as she looked back as the gate was closing.

"You wouldn't think that if we ran into that train thing, now lets go I already have a mark set up to get us inside." Naruto said and held his hand out for Tsunade where after she grasped it pulled her in close before using the **Hiraishin** to teleport both himself and Tsunade to the underground training ground below Sōkyoku Hill.

"You know it's not as disorientating as the first time." Tsunade said as she steady herself.

"That's because you took a break from using it for a good number of years, we need to get to Yamamoto so you can heal him and then I'll introduce you to the head of the medical division." Naruto said as he made his way over to where the stairs were and saw that the hatch was still open he looked back at Tsunade "Follow me." was all that Naruto said before used shunpo and disappeared causing Tsunade to roll her eyes and followed suit with her own shunpo.

After the two appeared in the area that led to the underground training area they then proceeded to shunpo to the fourth division to talk with Unohana and because Naruto sensed that both her and Yamamoto were now within said division and that something was wrong.

After arriving at the fourth division Naruto and Tsunade made a beeline towards Unohana sense he sensed Yamamoto with her but from what he felt from both Yamamoto's and Unohana's reiatsu Yamamoto seemed to be in trouble.

When Naruto and Tsunade arrived where Yamamoto and Unohana's reiatsu were originating from Unohana order her fuku-taicho to take over and take Naruto around a corner where she became very serious "Uzumaki-san I have to ask what did you do to the Sou-taicho as his condition has deteriorated since you left." Unohana asked nicely but she was basically demanding answers.

"Don't worry I've brought a very talented healer with me, Unohana meet Tsunade Senju." Naruto motion with his hand that Unohana looked and saw a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. Unohana also noticed that the women had an impressive bust that rivaled Rangiku Matsumoto.

Tsunade gave Unohana a nod before walking past Unohana and into the room, Unohana looked at Naruto and was going to say something but Naruto interrupted her "She'll be able to heal him you don't need to worry about that though after this she'll want to talk to you as she is a doctor." not surprised by that Unohana simply nodded before walking back into the room again and motion for her fuku-taicho to give Tsunade space.

Tsunade was standing by Yamamoto's bed and held her zanpakuto in her right hand "_Shūfuku, Fenikkusu_ (Repair, Phoenix)." the entire zanpakuto turn into fire that crawled up Tsunade's wrist and turned into a golden bracelet with what looked like a bird flying.

Tsunade put her hand on Yamamoto's chest were a light began to emit from the bracelet and suddenly Yamamoto was engulfed by golden flames causing the other shinigami in the room to panic and after a second the flames extinguished themselves revealing Yamamoto to be completely unharmed in fact he looked even better then before as he demonstrated by proceeding to stand up with out any trouble and looked at Naruto "I believe that you have some explanations that are needed."

Naruto just smiled "Alright I'll explain who we are along with what was happening to your body Yamamoto. You see me, Mei, and Tsunade are all in a single group with each member having a zanpakuto and we also have the ability to utilize a unique type of energy called Chakra. Chakra is created when one combines mental and Physical energy and it is present in all living things, in fact with out it life couldn't exist but I digress chakra has one particular ability that we weren't aware of for an immense amount of time, you see chakra negates the accumulation of reiyoku and it has a proportional effect meaning that the more chakra you have the longer that the negation effect holds out." Naruto explained leaving both Yamamoto and Unohana shocked that there was a type of energy that actually effects reiyoku.

"Shocking isn't it knowing that there's a type of energy that has such an effect but that's with normal humans..." Naruto said recapturing Yamamoto's and Unohana's attention as they focused fully on Naruto "Our group isn't normal as you both have figured out by now so for us not only did it take longer but there some changes as well, for a few of us our chakra changed others our reiyoku and only one of us had both our chakra and reiyoku changed." Naruto said as he turned around and walked out of the room where everyone suddenly felt his reiatsu disappear.

**END**

**Man I knew that this chapter would be longer but this took longer than I thought it would have **

**After thinking about this particular thought I have decided to add a girl to Ichigo's small harem and it's going to be Female Gimmjow and after how long this chapter took I'm going to be taking a break from writing Bleached Shinobi and no I'm not abandoning this story I just need to take a break and get my energy back**


End file.
